


The Crossroads of Destiny

by Lesppacer



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesppacer/pseuds/Lesppacer
Summary: Batman uncovers a secret plot by Hugo Strange, who made an alliance with Gotham's most dangerous villains to transport themselves to an alternate universe where 80% of the population holds some form of superpower and sought to recreate those quirks so they could be unstoppable and destroy Gotham City, but Hugo Strange set Batman a trap, and he alongside Robin are transported to this new universe. Batman now has to make allies in the MHA world and stop Strange's plan of recreating quirks for their own evil desires.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Prologue

* * *

It was a rainy night in Gotham, and just like any other night, criminals were wandering the streets robbing innocent civilians, robbing stores or planning something bigger. But the criminals can never get a break because of the Batman, no matter how high and mighty you were, the Bat was always gonna take you down.

This is a fact many criminals in Gotham are aware of, and they want the situation to change. There were many attempts on the life of the Bat, some were complete failures while some came very close to killing the Batman.

There was one man in Gotham that kept plotting the death of the Batman, that man was Dr. Hugo Strange. He analyzed all of the previous attempts on the life of the Batman, to see what went wrong and if those mistakes could easily be fixed. One day he came to the conclusion that it may be impossible to kill the Batman...In this world.

Hugo Strange started exploring different dimensions and universes through a machine he built a long time ago, this machine was the key to the Batman's demise. One day, he came across a particularly interesting dimension, to say the least, a dimension where 80% of the population possessed some sort of supernatural powers, some godlike while some plain useless.

The doctor remembered his collaboration with Reverse Flash, where the villain offered him the ability to look into and transport himself to different dimensions and universes, of course, the doctor instantly accepted this offer and so the machine to go through different dimensions came to be.

He transported himself to take a closer look at this universe filled with heroes with different abilities, he managed to learn many things about these powers called "Quirks" in this universe, the doctor then came up with the perfect plan to kill the Batman, if he could get DNA samples of the individuals with quirks he could harness them, and potentially create a drug that could give anyone these powers from who their DNA was sampled from

Of course, the doctor could not do this alone, he had to get some allies to go through with this plan, and he knew just the right kind of people for this job, these individuals would be more than interested to join in with the doctor in this plan. Strange got back to Gotham City and started contacting the most dangerous and infamous villains in Gotham, to invite them to a secret meeting where they would discuss this new operation to kill the Batman and take over Gotham City.

The villains were indeed interested in this new plan, and the major villains of Gotham eventually made their way to this secret meeting with Doctor Strange.

But unfortunately for the doctor, another visitor was hot on the trail of these villains, the Batman. Batman had spotted the car of the Penguin going through the city on one of his patrols, knowing the Penguin, Batman instantly put a tracker on his car and followed the car of the Penguin to an old abandoned furniture factory that was on the outside of the city.

The major villains eventually showed up to the meeting, as Strange greeted them all and told them to take a seat, some villains were not happy with the presence of other ones since a number of them had some sort of rivalry between them.

Two-Face looked over at the Doctor as Harvey sat on his chair "This better be good Strange, you should be smart enough to know that wasting our time is a huge mistake" Two-Face said as he flipped the coin in his hand

along this Bane gave a slight nod "Calling us all here, even among the tensions between us for something useless is not a good idea Doctor" Bane replied with his hands crossed, the Villains already began to question what this huge meeting is about.

"Gentlemen, please" Hugo Strange says to them from the front of the table "I am aware that some of you were quite busy at this time, but I can assure you that the reason I called you here for is not in vain." Strange says as he sat up from his chair.

"I have recently constructed a machine with the help of my dear friend Reverse Flash, that enables anyone to go through different dimensions and universes-"

Hugo Strange was then rudely interrupted by Bane who slammed his fist on the table, but not too hard to break it, only to leave some cracks "Get to the point..." Bane said impatiently.

Hugo just smiled back a bit "Very Well..." Strange said as he then turned around to face the villains "I have encountered a universe where 80% of the population has some sort of supernatural ability, superpowers to be exact. It is full of heroes, but the best thing is, these powers came with them naturally when they were born, all I would need is a DNA sample from them to then recreate their powers into a drug, that can give any person that exact same power" Strange explained to the villains

"So what you are saying is, if you could get enough of those DNA samples you could give them to anyone, and even typical thugs to cause even more chaos in the city" Riddler said as he had this arms slightly crossed

Strange gave a slight nod "Correct Mr. Nigma" Strange said as then the Riddler chuckled a bit.

"And here I thought you were an intellectual Strange. You do realize that the world is filled with Superheroes with amazing powers, what makes you think they are unable to take us down?" The Riddler said to Strange, challenging his testimony.

"And you are correct Mr. Nigma, but do take in mind that these heroes are not familiar with our way of operation here in Gotham, they take on villains toe to toe with the villains almost never using their mind to outsmart them, a key feature we have. These heroes can easily be fooled by a mere child, so it should not be a problem for the majority of you" Hugo Strange replies to the question Nigma asked

"My point being dear gentlemen, is that we go to this new universe and establish a base of operation there, from which we can tear down the city from the inside, with the key being that the heroes will underestimate us for being powerless, which would be their downfall. After we acquire enough DNA samples and establish the drug for each of the powers we collected, nothing could stop us from creating an army of powerful henchmen that even Batman cannot stop, with that sort of power we could destroy Gotham, and its ashes will be raining on the Dark Knight, who will finally be dead"

Hugo Strange finishes his explanation as all the villains began discussing it with the others "Of course, you will all have the ability to enter and exit the universe as you please, I will make sure of that, so our base of operation in Gotham is not disturbed" Hugo Strange says once again to the villains

This operation sounds good enough to work for the villains, not to mention the fact that they can toy and kill these so-called heroes in the city with ease, with their abilities at hand. The villains agreed to go through with this operation and the transportation to this universe was scheduled for tomorrow night at midnight, same location.

Batman was listening to all of this using his sequencer, he instantly started going back to the Batcave to plan his next move on this infamous plan all of the villains in Gotham have agreed to, the key was that machine Strange mentioned, it needed to be destroyed. Hugo Strange, on the other hand, was totally expecting Batman to tune in on their little discussion, planning to set up a trap to transport him with them to this universe, vigilantes are seen as infamous in that universe, and you need a license to be a hero, so the Batman would have an extremely hard time tracking them down while being hunted by the other heroes and police force, taking down two birds with one stone.

The night of transportation came around as the villains met up at the same place just like last night, some of them hated each other, but this was something where they needed to work together, the Batman is a much more serious threat than other villains in Gotham.

Hugo Strange told everyone to stand into the machine, which was a teleporter, one by one. And one by one the villains went in, getting transported to this Bizzaro world of heroes, but before they went in Strange gave them some kind of remote control, with which they can transport themselves back to Gotham whenever they pleased, but there is always a cooldown of 24 hours before they could get back.

At the end only Strange was left behind as the last one to cross in was Mr. Freeze. Strange turned around to stare into the darkness "I know you are there Batman, and I will make sure you will enjoy every last moment in that universe"

Strange says as he pushed a button on the main control panel for the machine, to which Batman instantly reacted and threw a Batarang at the panel after Strange pressed the button, from which then Damian dropped down on top of Hugo Strange, making him fall to the floor "And stay down!" Damian says angrily as Batman also dropped down, picking up Strange by the neck "Shut this machine down!" He ordered as Strange began laughing.

The machine had another way of transporting people to the dimension, through a light beam which radius can be customized, "You are too late Batman, that universe will be your demise" Strange said as the Machine then emitted the large light beam across the factory, teleporting all three of them to the universe.

Batman and Robin landed on top of a tower in Musutafu "Dammit..." Batman says to himself as he looked up, seeing the city with the UA High School not being far from them

"Father, how are we going to get back?" Damian says as he looked over at his father who kept his eyes on the city.

"Strange mentioned that the villains had a remote control that could enable them to get back to Gotham, we need to acquire one of those, and then stop Strange and his plan of getting DNA Samples of the heroes in this universe" Batman replies as the rain was going down his cape.

Strange had arrived in the city not too far from the rest of the villains, as he let out a slight chuckle, he had already bought some properties in the city, a good start for his plan. "The plan worked gentlemen, the Batman is here and will eventually be subjugated by the police of the city and the other heroes. Let us now continue establishing our base of operation here, the downfall of the Dark Knight and Gotham has now begun" Hugo Strange says through the com system to the other villains, with a slight smirk on his face.


	2. The Settlement

Batman kept looking at this new city they arrived on the rooftop, as he then but his index finger to his ear, activating his comm system "Alfred? Alfred?" He says, but there was no response on the other side "Dammit" Batman says as he lowered his index finger. Robin was going through his phone, catching a local free wifi spot, he went through their location

"We are in a city called Musutafu in Japan" Robin says to Batman, looking up from his phone to face his father who was still looking down at the city

"Musutafu..." Batman repeated the name of the city "I do not remember learning about that location from anywhere" Batman says as he finally turned around to face his son "Is Gotham anywhere on the map?" Batman asked.

Robin started searching around the internet for Gotham City, as he then lightly shook his head "It seems like Gotham does not exist" He commented

"Hmmm...Strange has indeed transported us to another universe, a different earth. A world where 80% of the population holds some sort of superpower" Batman says as he turned around once more

"But there is one big problem father, we have no Batcave, no manor nor anything. What are we going to do now?" Robin says in a bit of a worried tone, hey were now technically homeless, nowhere to go in this city.

Batman just shook his head "If the USA exists in this universe, then the dollar must exist as well. I could then convert some of my money into yen currency, buying us a temporary home and clothes." Batman responded to Damian's question. Robin just shrugged a bit, he did not like the idea of settling in a new home and a different city, but this was better than being on the streets at all times.

"Come on now, we need to find a temporary place where we could safely store our suits" Batman says as he started gliding off the roof they were on, he very well knew he had to watch out for any potential heroes patrolling the streets since right now he is a vigilante, which means a criminal.

Robin quickly followed behind Batman in search of a temporary shelter. After an hour of searching, they agreed upon an old abandoned building in the city, they walked down into the old basement together as Batman started dressing out of his Bat Suit, of course having normal clothes underneath.

"Stay here and guard the Bat Suit, I will be gone some time to get in contact with an agency to buy a new home for us here, and I have to do that as Bruce Wayne. While you are here, try and find out as much as you can about this universe, that knowledge is important for us right now" Bruce says as he started walking out of the basement, and out of the house.

Robin just groaned a bit, knowing that staying here in the basement for some until his father got back was going to be boring, but he certainly understood in how much of a desperate situation they were in right now.

Bruce started walking the streets of Musutafu, he witnessed people using their quirks to either entertain or just use them for their own benefits, he also saw some people who looked like mutants, which was also one of their quirks. Bruce was not sure what to think of all of this, if there are heroes with more powerful quirks, he needs to find a way to discover their weaknesses, so he has an easier time defeating them in case they attempted to intervene with his work.

After an hour of walking, he finally arrived at the housing agency, he waited for some time to get accepted into the office of the man in charge, along the way he managed to convert some of his money int yens, he was right back there on the rooftop, the dollar bill existed in the universe so he managed to convert some of the money he carried with him digitally in the Cryptographic Sequencer.

He settled for a large manor like house a bit outside the city, it was not as big and roomy as Wayne Manor, but it was certainly plausible for the time they are gonna be staying here. He signed the contract and paid for the manor, of course, he had to pay for the rent on a monthly basis, since he did not have the plausible amount of money with him, for now, to fully buy the manor.

Bruce folded up the contract in his hand and put it in his pocket as he made his way back to Robin in the abandoned house he left exactly 4 hours ago and kept wondering to himself what the boy was up to while he was in the city. He arrived at the house and went down into the basement where he originally left Robin to take care of his bat suit, so no one would accidentally discover it and potentially steal it. He found the boy wonder sleeping as he was leaned against the wall, Bruce was a bit disappointed at him, but understood his need for sleep, especially since there was nothing really interesting in the house, to begin with.

He woke up the raven haired boy, who instantly jumped up and went into a battle stand when he felt a hand touching his shoulder until he realized it was his father.

"We got ourselves a new home. Did you find out anything about the city while I was out?" Bruce asked with his arms crossed

"Well, I did find out that the strongest hero in the world lives here, called All Might. And that the majority of the population has some sort of power. Strangest thing I found out was that they call powers "quirks" which is such a weird name, why could they not just call them powers?" Robin explains to his father as Bruce then started disassembling his bat suit

"That is enough for now, I will look into things more once we settle in our new manor. We are at a monthly rent of 1.000,000 Million Dollars, which for now with the money I stored in the sequencer, could last us about 5 months here. Strange gave the villains a teleporter with which they could go back to Gotham, we need to get one of those if we want a better chance at organizing ourselves, by acquiring more backup gear from the Batcave and more money." Bruce explains to Robin

Robin let out a slight sigh as he then nodded, he understood the situation perfectly, but it still bothered him a bit to try and get used to a new home since he was too used to the Wayne Manor. The two find a few empty boxes in the house, perfect for putting their suits in until they got to their new home, changing into normal civilian clothing.

They eventually caught a taxi while holding the boxes in which their suits were in. "Kyouda Street" Bruce says as he instantly handed the taxi driver some money, to which the driver just nodded and started driving the two towards their destination. Damian felt a bit uncomfortable because of the look of the taxi driver, who apparently had some sort of mutation quirk.

After some time they arrived in front of the gates of their new home in Musutafu, as the taxi driver drove off when the two got out of the taxi. "It may not be as big as Wayne Manor, but certainly is enough for our time here in Musutafu" Bruce commented towards the raven haired boy, who already went through the gate and in front of the doors to the manor.

Bruce walked up behind him and unlocked the door with the key he acquired with the contract, as they walked in. Damian started looking around as he set the box with his Robin suit down on the floor, he did see a couple of similarities between the Wayne Manor and their new one, but it still was not the same, not to mention the fact that he now had to get used to all of the rooms and hallways in their new home. Bruce picked up Damian's box from the floor, as he started looking around for any back room where they could put their suits until a proper hiding place for them is built by Bruce.

He eventually found a small closet as he put the two boxes down inside the closet "For now, this will do" Bruce says as he then left the closet and shut the door behind him. Damian already found a big room in the manor, and instantly claimed it as his, since the manor was already fully furnished. Bruce was also observing and going around the manor during this time, to get to know it a little better and to try and see any places where he could build a secret room for his equipment.

**Tomorrow**

Yesterday was exhausting for Bruce, he had to organize himself around the new manor and ordered some tools and new clothes for him and Damian, Bruce knew that the villains were unorganized and were not going to strike on the first night, so he did not even bother patrolling as Batman, and him being a vigilante would make things harder than usual. He was in the living room with Damian, who was going through the many channels on the TV, Bruce also bought some newspaper to get informed on the current situation in the city.

One headline interested him the most, "U.A High Accepting New Students". He read through the news and found out about a superhero high school in the city, and how just today was supposed to be the first day of school for the new students, but some students will be getting expelled on their first day because of some first exam on their very first day, along with some other students who were causing trouble.

Bruce took an interest in this as he then looked up at Damian, the boy was always homeschooled by Bruce, but the idea of him applying for this superhero high school was something that interested him, Damian could be taught how to be a proper hero, and many other facts that even Batman does not know of, it could make him stronger and learn him how to cooperate with others, which was something Batman failed to teach him because he worked alone most of the time. This way, Damian could be taught how to be a hero, while at the same time he can contribute his time to tracking down Strange and putting an end to his plan.

"Hey Damian, how would you like to go to a school where you will be taught on how to be a hero?" Bruce says putting down his paper.

Damian just looked at him strangely, if it was just a normal school he would definitely not want to go there "That would depend, Father...How is it different from other schools?" He asked.

"From the information, I gathered, you will even be engaged in combat and physical training, how to save people, and battle villains." Bruce explained

Damian started to think about it, sure this school may also have writing, test and all that. But at the same time it has physical combat, which Damian looked up to the most, even if he is Robin, he has no particularly been engaged in any huge scale battles for quite some time, and considering this is a world where most of the population has superpowers, he could show his superiority to others, and for others to look up to him as a powerless superhero "Have to admit father, you have me interested" Damian says.

Bruce just smiled at the reaction Damian gave him "Good, because the entrance exam is starting in about 3 hours" Bruce says as he pulled up his paper again.

"Exam?" Damian says a bit more suspiciously.

"Do not worry, it is not writing. From what I heard it is physical combat" Bruce says while not pulling down his papers. Damian did not look like it, but he was looking forward to what this UA School for heroes had to offer, in fact, he was determined to become the Alpha Male of the class, to beat everyone in training, while they had powers and he had none.

After some time Damian got ready and headed towards UA High for the entrance exam, he kept wondering to himself what this physical entrance exam was going to be about, fighting a hero or something similar? He was going to find out eventually. Damian walked into a room in the school where Present Mic is supposed to hold his speech, he looked around to notice that not many kids were in there with him to apply, only around 28 with him included, with such a low number of opponents, he was sure that he would earn a spot in the school.

After some waiting, Present Mic walked in and explained the plot to the entire class, how to gain points by destroying robots. He also explained that due to some students getting expelled on the first day due to some first day exams by teachers and other reasons, this is their only chance to get into UA after the first entrance exam that happened yesterday

Damian and the other kids made their way to the training ground of a city, where they will fight the robots, the gate opened and all the other kids started rushing in alongside Damian, it did not take the raven haired boy much time to encounter his first threat, a one-point villain who started shooting lasers at him. Damian swiftly dodged those lasers and pulled out his explosive gel, getting as near as he could to the robot and spraying the gel on its head, after which Damian detonated it, exploding the head of the robot, making it fall down onto the ground. "If this is going to be everything they are gonna be throwing at me, then this will be too easy" Damian says to himself with a smirk, then running off to find more robots.

After some time, a voice rang out through the area "The exam has come to an end! Thank you all for participating and you should expect your results to come in by tonight!" Present Mic announced as the other kids started heading out to the exit. Damian was sure that he earned a good number of points in the exam, all he had to do was just spray the robots with his explosive gel and they would be destroyed. He walked back to their new manor as Bruce was expecting him at the front doors

"So, how did it go?" Bruce asked awaiting a response from the raven haired boy.

"It was a good idea to bring my gadgets, I think I could get in. In all honesty father, I am only applying because I cannot wait to kick the ass of other students and show everyone not to mess with someone who is powerless" Damian says to his father as he started walking upstairs towards his room, obviously he did not only apply for dominance, he was also genuinely interested how heroes in this universe operated, and if their way of operation could somehow assist him in the battle against crime in Gotham, that is IF they were ever gonna get back.

Bruce kept compiling newspapers from today to try and get a lead on his villains or Hugo Strange himself but did not manage to find anything. His thinking was interrupted with the bell being rung, as he opened the door to find the mailman handing him a letter "Thank you very much" Bruce says to the mailman before closing the door. He did notice it had Damian's name on it

"Damian! I think this is for you!" Bruce said loud enough for Damian to hear as he came running down, expecting exactly what he thought was expecting. He snatched the letter from his father and went up into his room, but forgetting to close the door. He opened the letter to pull out some weird circular device, as it then suddenly started projecting something in front of him.

The hologram then started playing, with the most powerful hero in the world standing there in a suit "Greetings citizen! It is I, All Might! We have scored your points carefully, and you, young Wayne, have earned yourself 58 villain points! But one thing was having us all scratch our heads, we watched you closely in combat and noticed that you used some sort of gadget to destroy the villains, we have not noticed any traces of a quirk. We then contacted your father, and were all shocked to find out that you did not possess any quirk at all! But still managed to move so swiftly and defeat those villains." All Might says as he then reached out his hand "Young Wayne, your talents have not gone unnoticed, and we welcome you, the first quirkless student, to U.A. Congratulations" All Might says enthusiastically.

Damian just smirked and leaned back on his chair, he perfectly expected that he would get into UA, but was surprised to hear he was the only quirkless student, this just encouraged him more to be the number one most powerful student in the school.

Bruce was also watching as All Might was talking through the hologram, he had been watching and listening from the door since Damian left it open when he walked in. A smile appeared on his face as he then walked off to look for more clues on his villains, he was very sure that this will be a new start for his son, he is about to learn how to be a hero in this new universe, face different obstacles and learn their ways. He finally could take off that load from his back, knowing that Damian is also looking forward to his first day at UA tomorrow. But this is only the beginning for Bruce, he was aware that there will be many threats they will face, from this and his own universe.

At the same time, in a secret location in Musutafu, Jonathan Crane was preparing himself for something, he was making some modifications on his Scarecrow suit "A new world and new heroes can only mean new fears to expose" Crane says as he started putting the fear gas into his suit "Batman may also be here, but that is not going to stop me from achieving my goal" Crane commented as he then started putting on his new modified suit "Because this city and its heroes are not prepared for true fear" He says as he then finally put on his Scarecrow mask "The city nor the heroes are ready to face The Scarecrow" Scarecrow finishes putting on his mask, while the other villains were planning out their next move, Crane was already ready to unleash fear unto the city, because true fear never waits.


	3. The First Day

_**Beep...Beep...BEEP** _

Izuku was having a peaceful slumber, as his breathing sped up and his eyes slightly opened. He woke up as he could see the sun peeking through his curtains, then looking at his many All Might posters. He turned off his alarm that was blaring in his ear. He groaned tiredly and got up. Izuku felt the cold air hitting him, causing a small shiver for the greenette but he did not mind it.

He started getting dressed up and brushing his teeth, as he looked down at his hand seeing his bandaged up index finger, remembering the training the whole class went through on the very first day, he was very close to getting last place and getting expelled, but fortunately using One For All he managed to climb himself back up, as the last place fell to Mineta.

He walked into his living room and grabbed his bag before heading out the door. He grabbed a piece of buttered toast on the way out, as he said goodbye to his mother, kissing her forehead before exiting their apartment building, shutting the door behind him. He tiredly started walking to school.

He obviously heard of the new entrance exams that happened yesterday, and since Mineta got last place in the training yesterday and getting expelled by Aizawa, the green haired male was aware that his class would be getting a new student. He also wondered what kind of quirk the new student would have, he got notes of the quirks from his other classmates yesterday, but this was his chance to see what kind of quirk their new classmate would have, he was excited and intrigued to see what kind of challenges the second day at U.A would show him.

Meanwhile, Damian walked onto the school campus again, but this a san actual student. He had his new student uniform on alongside a backpack, in which he stored some of the books but most importantly his gadgets.

His eyes kept wandering on and off from different locations, observing the other students, some looked pretty normal while others looked like genuine mutants, he had to admit to himself he disliked the mutant looking students the most. He eventually made his way to one of the upper floors, finally finding the class he was assigned to, Class 1-A. He stood in front of the huge door of the classroom for a bit, thinking to himself that he was going to expect behind those doors if he was even going to like his classmates at all.

Izuku Midoriya around that time also arrived on the school campus, it was so huge and even though he has seen it so many times in books and magazines, it amazed him every time, even if this was his third time walking onto the campus. He sprinted to class but making sure that he did not trip while he was running, which would happen quite often.

He was excited to meet his classmates again, learn about them, and most importantly...Train to reach his goal. He looked for his class again, making his way to the extremely large door, seeing a male standing in front of it. The greenette instantly figured out that this must be their new classmate, who is replacing Mineta.

The question on what kind of quirk he has also came up, it certainly did not look like a mutation type, perhaps an emitter? Izuku walked over to Damian and greeted him, being the social butterfly he was.

"Hello! I am Izuku Midoriya! I am class 1-A as well, are you our new Classmate?" he asked excitedly.

Damian kept staring at the huge classroom door as his thinking was then suddenly interrupted by an energetic sounding boy right behind him, many thoughts were then going through his mind, mainly what this boy even wants from him, was he there just to say hello? Or was there something more to this.

He had to keep his guard up in this universe, especially while going to this school about hero training. He finally turned around to face the green haired male

"Yes, I am. And I presume you go here, as well?" Damian said to Midoriya awaiting his response, he had to admit this green haired male was the type that would get on his nerves pretty easily, but for now, he had to keep all those feelings at bey, needing to integrate somehow in this school full of mutants and students with other weird powers.

He was not present at the first day of class, so this green haired male must already know what is going on in this school, Damian had to at least act polite to gain as much information from anyone as soon as possible, about this dimension together with the school.

Based on the Male's response to the greenette's greeting, Izuku already had a few assumptions about what he was like. He seemed like someone who is very sharp-tongued, serious, and very independent which is something Izuku highly respected. But he wasn't going to assume, after all, most students give off a highly different impression than how they're actually like.

He wanted to learn more about his classmates so he could work with them better in the future. Izuku took a single step forward before nodding his head.

"I do! What's your name?" He asked with his head slightly tilted. Even if they seemed they had far different personalities, Izuku wanted to make friends, as well as focus on his hero studies.

Damian kept eye contact locked with Izuku as the green haired boy took a step forward towards him, this was a real sudden move to a personal level in Damian's opinion, instantly asking for his name like that, but he needs to remember to keep all those negative feelings at bey.

"Damian Wayne..." He said in a calm yet sort of intimidating voice as the black haired boy turned around to walk into the classroom, opening the door and eventually making his way to his empty desk which was right behind Izuku's desk.

He then sat on the school chair as he started tapping the table lightly with his finger while having his eyes closed. He had no idea what to expect in this 'Hero' School, but he would eventually find out today.

Izuku was about to speak but cut himself off as the black haired male swiftly turned around. Izuku decided not to keep speaking since he was so quick to get out of the conversation. He let out a heavy sigh but kept his positive smile plastered on his face. He stepped into the class, of course being greeted by Uraraka and Iida.

He spoke to them for a few seconds but was quick to cut their conversation since of course, Iida silenced everybody as the mentor was in the classroom to speak. Izuku made his way to the desk and sat down on the chair, slightly nibbling on the inside of his cheek as he rested his chin on his palm.

The black haired boy kept thinking to himself while tapping the desk with his finger, he then opened his right eye and turned his head around slightly to look at the rest of the class, some students looked pretty normal while some looked like mutants, which is a kind he generally pretty much dislikes, a student that looks like a frog, a guy with some sort of weird human wings and so on, the only mutant he took an interest into is the student with the head of a hawk, he kept wondering what kind of powers he had, but he guessed that he would find out soon enough.

Another classmate that seemed to bother him was the one with a large, what looks like burn marks on his left side of the face, which kept reminding him of a certain individual from Gotham. He kept wondering when the teacher would show up so the lessons could finally begin, he was ready to kick some ass

The greenette bounced his right leg up and down and of course, had a few students he respected. And of course, that specific ash-blonde who he had a problem with since a young age. As the mentor entered the classroom, Izuku thought back to the Number One Hero's words. "You can become a hero."

Those words meant a lot to him and replayed in his head, reminding him how he got there and how thankful he was to be there. But, he couldn't think about that right now. He fixated his attention to the Mentor. He had to admit, he's a pretty impressive guy after what he saw on the first day.

Damian then looked up as he opened his eyes to look at the mentor of the class. He was severely disappointed to see Mr. Aizawa the way he was, he was expecting an actual hero, someone who at least could get his hair done right and not look like a homeless drug addict. But his father always taught him that looks can sometimes deceive and that he should never underestimate others, whatever it may be.

So he would wait and see what kind of power this teacher had, from the looks of it he seems extremely weak to Damian like he could shatter into a million pieces if he fell over. Damian had his attention on the teacher, expecting Mr. Aizawa to already begin with the lessons and l what he was gonna task the class with.

Izuku looked up at their sleep-deprived teacher, who looks like he's seen better days. He got out his notebook and a pen to prepare. He was honestly excited to find out what they were doing, but all the action wasn't until it was All Might's turn in the class for physical education. Aizawa greeted the class before speaking.

"Okay. All of you are going to be having an English lesson with Mic after I finish this part of class up and I'm not repeating myself so open your ears." When it came to lessons, Aizawa would only explain once unless there were necessary questions.

"I assume most of you did your training over the summer and I want you guys to write down a full page what you've improved on since middle school, for instance, your limits, strength without your quirk, and other things like that. Wayne, you're writing on your physical strength and motivation. I want this turned in by the end of class." Aizawa finished up speaking, once the class was set on what to do, he got into his sleeping bag and set a timer for an hour since that's how long class lasted. What Aizawa just said was embroiled into the mind of Izuku, why was Damian an exception to writing about the quirks they possessed?

The Raven haired Male looked over at Aizawa when he was instructing the class on what to do, at first he was hesitant to write down anything that may expose his weaknesses, but this was a special school for Superheroes after all, even if he is in another universe, learning from here is something Bruce told him to do, to improve upon his ability to be a hero.

Damian took out his pen and notebook as he started writing everything in detail about his physical capabilities, from his swift movements, acrobatics, and reaction time to his fighting style. When it came to motivation he started writing down everything that was at heart for him, his will to deliver justice to those who need it and protect the innocent civilians. When he was finished he stood up from his seat and handed it over to Aizawa, it was expected to be one page long but Damian wrote two in total.

Izuku wrote down some of the main exercises he does in his training that he even does in his free time that have a huge impact on him. He wrote down his quirk type and how well he can control it even though Aizawa clearly saw how he broke his finger during the ball throw. He didn't write much about his type of quirk, not wanting to spill the secret of One For All.

So he wrote other important information and wrote down his visions as well on what type of hero he wanted to be. He re-read everything, his eyes skimming over every word and correcting spelling errors and adding and erasing some information once he thought it was to be his and Aizawa's liking. He handed it to Aizawa as soon as the timer rang, everyone handing the papers in and Aizawa soon leaving while Present Mic entered the room with his obnoxious and spunky attitude with just the right amount of sass.

After that math and English lesson with Ectoplasm and Present Mic, and that great lunch with Lunch Rush, it was finally time for P.E. It was all quiet until everyone heard the recognizable loud laughter of the #1. His face lit up with excitement as All Might burst through the door.

"I have...Come through the door like Normal!!" He said, his booming voice heard throughout the room as the students clamored over him. All Might made his way to the board and wrote down.

"Today's activity is...battle training! And for that, you need these!!" All Might said as he clicked a button. Then remote and mechanical shelves slid out from the wall, revealing a bunch of cases with each student's number on it, and inside were their hero costumes.

Damian looked over at the shelves as the other students started taking the cases in which their costumes were in since Damian got into UA on the second day, he did not send any blueprints on how his suit was going to look like, so, for the time being, he was without a hero costume, but he was also debating himself in his mind on how his hero costume was even going to look like in a dimension like this, he has seen many heroes with costumes that were outright ridiculous, and he was determined to have a costume that would outclass almost all the other heroes, and make it look very intimidating and frightening for criminals and villains.

Izuku watched in amazement as the shelves made themselves known, his entire face lit up. All Might paused as he let the class walk to the shelves and grab their hero costumes before speaking.

"After you all change, come out in ranking order to ground Beta! I'll meet you all there and then we'll discuss more on the training. Now go!" All Might pointed to the large door. And with that, the class walked out of the classroom, making their way to the 1-A girls and boys locker rooms.

They all talked to each other on the way until the girls and guys had to part, all the boys stepping in the large locker room in surprise at how big it was. But, they couldn't think about that at the moment as they all headed to find their lockers. Izuku found his locker and entered the combination, getting changed as soon as he did.

Just like the other students, Damian started changing into his gym outfit, while he was putting it on, he observed the costumes his classmates had, some looked rather ridiculous while other ones looked genuinely good to him, but Damian also judged the strength of his classmates by the suits they had on them. But eventually, he was finished dressing up, it was not weird for him that all his other classmates had actual superhero suits on while he had the standard gym outfit on, in fact, Damian thought that this was an advantage. If he were to battle his classmates they would underestimate him because of his looks, only to then feel the true wrath of his power.

Izuku stepped out, walking up to the group of people to see most of the students and All Might who was waiting to begin his introduction and tell the students the instructions on what to do.

"All right. Now that you're all here." He started. "I shall explain what we're going to be doing in this battle training. There will be a Villain team and a Hero team of two people. Your names will be randomly selected." All Might stated.

He began calling the names, one team, in particular, caused All Mights hopes to rise.

"Midoriya and Uraraka vs. Damian and Bakugo. Damian and Bakugo are the villains, Midoriya you and Uraraka are the heroes." He called. Izuku tensed as he locked eyes with the scary Ash Blonde, who had a smirk plastered on his face.

The raven haired boy was indeed surprised that his name was called out, but he took it as a refund for the boring English and math lessons. He looked over at Midoriya and Ururaka who did not seem like tough opponents, but he knew that he couldn't underestimate them, Damian made his way towards the two as he locked eyes with Midoriya

"Make sure not to hold back, and neither will I" Damian said in an intimidating and serious tone.

He then turned himself around making his way to the building, trying to come up with a strategy, but he had to cooperate with his teammate, and to get as much information from him on their powers as he could, a strategy was his key to victory.

Izuku furrowed his brows and clenched his hands into fists. He won't hold back. He's going to show everyone what he's got, and show All Might how much he's trying with this power. All Might let the two get in their teams.

"Damian, Katsuki, both of you go into the building, there is a bomb there. Your job is to protect it and make sure the heroes don't come to disable it. I will give you a few seconds in there to discuss a strategy before I let the heroes in. As you guessed Midoriya and Uraraka, you will be making your way to the bomb, and keep the villains at Bay while retrieving it." All Might said.

"You two may go" he said to Katsuki and Damian. Katsuki with a smirk ran in and as soon as they were in.

"You go to the damn bomb and guard it. I'll keep Deku and Floaty girl at bay." he said. He had this all planned out.

Damian also made his way inside the building as he heard Bakugo's words, he was not the type who liked being ordered around, especially by someone who he could easily beat, but this was an exception because he had to cooperate with his teammate, especially since he did not know what kind of powers Uraraka and Izuku had

"Fine, make sure they can't go up there, in case they do, I will be ready for them" Damian says as he and Bakugou split up as he went upstairs. He went into the room with the bomb, which was exceptionally big.

He started planning his strategy, he started spraying some sort of gel on the cement that was holding up the roof, making sure not to spray too much so they don't break. In the end, he had everything planned out, except of course knowing what their powers are. But he did not know there was a camera in the room, where the class could watch them from the observation room.

With a devil-like smirk, Katsuki lurked around the building nearing the entrance but keeping hidden, hoping to hit the two with a surprise attack. All Might gave the heroes the Go-Ahead to go inside, Izuku walking with Uraraka. All of a sudden, Izuku stopped them. And with that, Katsuki lunged around the corner with loud explosions in his hands. "Found you-!" He said in his deep voice, making a large explosion that knocked the two off their feet. Izuku grabbed onto Uraraka and helped her regain her balance. Katsuki stood up straight with pops going off at the tips of his fingers. "Wow nerd, I can't believe you expected that but didn't prepare." He said with a smirk.

He charged at the greenette, Izuku ordering Uraraka to go as he raised a fist to land a punch. Katsuki leaped over Izuku and hot him with a large blast from behind. Uraraka was speaking to Izuku through the earpiece, but she couldn't hear anything well.

"Deku-? I'm on my way to the bomb." He said, Izuku grunting in response as he got off the ground.

"Hey, Floaty girl is on her way to the bomb, she can make things float if she touches them. Watch out for her while I deal with the nerd." He spoke into the earpiece to Damian. He knew he doesn't know Uraraka's quirk since he came late so he decided to inform him and was greedy for a win. He was keeping his guard.

Damian kept his fingers on the intercom as he listened to what Bakugo had to say "Understood" He says disconnecting from the headpiece. Damian let out a low chuckle "Touch you and you float? I honestly expected something more" He says to himself as his trap was set, if Ururaka were to walk into the middle, the gel would detonate causing a mild explosion that would also cover the room in smoke, perfect for his Detective vision he had in his eye lenses.

He climbed atop the bomb as he just stood there, waiting for Ururaka to walk right into his trap "This should be child's play" he says again to himself, even if she managed to touch him, he had a Plan B on how he was going to win this, he is gonna make sure Ururaka does not touch the bomb in the slightest bit.

Uraraka walked around the building, making her way up to the top floor, that being the are where the bomb was. She hid behind a wall and peeked over, seeing Damian. She activated her quirk and tapped her boots to make her steps lighter and moved along the walls, but unlucky for her, she accidentally touched in the gel, causing the large explosion.

She shielded herself with her arms in pure surprise. She made herself float and started to feel dizzy, but she couldn't focus at the moment, watching the dust, slowly fade before looking at Damian, then to hear a large explosion from the floor below where Katsuki and Izuku were. Katsuki did it. He pulled the pin to his gauntlet with the stored up sweat and caused a large explosion.

Damian was excited as soon as he saw Ururaka come into the room, the battle was finally about to begin. He was quite surprised when she triggered the explosive gel all on her own, he was going to detonate it himself but the deed had already been done. He watched the smoke fill the room as he turned on his detective vision, looking at Ururaka clearly through the smoke, he was then quite surprised as she leaped upwards, landing on the bomb right next to him, he instantly dodged the kick Ururaka was going to give him to his side "Think Fast!" He said before instantly counterattacking with a Spartan Kick which would knock her off the bomb, as he then also jumped right next to her while the smoke was still present "Nice try, you had me surprised there. But that won't be enough" He said getting into a fighting stance, making sure she was not going to touch the bomb at any cost.

Uraraka furrowed her brows, she charged at him, touching all five of her fingers together and got ready to touch him. When she was close enough, she grabbed a large piece of debris that had fallen off the ceiling during the rumble. She hit him in the back of the head with all her strength, knowing that if it did any damage, Damian would get healed after this. She got behind him and slid a foot underneath his legs to knock him off his feet, her anxiety growing as she made herself float to reach the bomb with the little bit of time she had before their battle would end.

Damian instantly noticed how Ururaka was attempting to hit him with the debris, it was too late for him to dodge it so he raised his hand as he rotated it to his side, kind of blocking off the debris as it shattered, it hurt his arm quite a bit, but not to the point of breaking or immobilizing it, it also pushed him back a bit.

He let his guard down for a few moments from the impact as Ururaka suddenly tripped him as he fell to the floor, instantly looking up as she was trying to touch it while floating "I won't allow it!" He says before pulling out his grappling hook, shooting it at her leg as it wrapped itself around it, he then pulled it with all his force down to the ground, which resulted in Ururaka getting slammed against the ground, but also he made sure it is far away from the bomb as possible.

Uraraka was so, so close, about to touch the bomb as she felt something tie around her boot, grunting as she was slammed against the ground, hitting her wrist. She was about to get up, but it was too late. All Might had ended the battle announcing.

"The Villains win-! The Heroes did not get the bomb in time." He said loudly into the microphone. Uraraka shakily got up and looked at Damian.

"Y'know, your items are really neat. You are also really quick with your movements. Great job buddy." She said with a smile, rubbing her wrist.

She ran down the building to catch up with Izuku since he was already out. Izuku's eyes widened in shock, as Katsuki cheered.

"Haha!! We won suckers!" He cheered "Better off Next time Shitty Deku." He said with a smirk.

"I'll win next time." He mumbled, walking with a limp because of his injuries and walking out. He was not sad, nor happy, after all, he tried his best.

Damian let out a huge sigh of relief as All Might announced that they won before looking over at Uraraka who was slammed against the ground by his grappling hook, he listened to what she said but did not say a word as he started exiting the building after Uraraka said that he had a slight smirk on his face, his very first victory in UA.

He caught up with Bakugo as he noticed Izuku being severely injured "Sounds like you two made a huge mess down here." He said as he turned his head to Bakugo "I underestimated her power, but still managed to keep her off the bomb for the time being" Damian explains as he stood next to Katsuki, he was proud of his first victory in this class, and he expected more difficult challenges to come his way, but he would be prepared.

Katsuki smirked. "Impressive if I'm being honest. I'm just glad we beat the shitty nerd and chubbs. This was fun." Katsuki said and stretched his arms a little. But not a lot since he felt intense pain in his arm. "You're not a bad guy." He said and pat Damian's back roughly. Izuku made it over to Aizawa. He gave the four a note to recovery girl's office where they would be healed, Katsuki walking in front of everybody as if this was Follow The Leader. Or as if he was the line leader in elementary.

Damian made no comment as Katsuki pat his back, but he was glad to have potentially made a friend already on his first day here. He then made his way with Katsuki to the observation room where all the other students and All Might were, Damian then made his way forward, standing next to All Might alongside the other students, waiting for the next match to start. He was wondering if All Might would make any comments on his abilities since he was quirkless, in fact, he wondered what the entire class thought of this victory over Uraraka.

After around two more matches, Uraraka and Midoriya finally entered the observation room, coming back from the office of Recovery Girl. As soon as Izuku entered he looked at the raven haired male, Uraraka had told him that he showed no signs of any quirk when she fought against him, and Izuku grew evermore curious, what quirk did this boy have? He finally gathered up the courage to walk over to him

"There is one thing I have been wondering for some time, what kind of quirk do you have? Uraraka said that you did not show any signs of having one." Izuku asked Damian, hoping that he would answer his question.

Damian just turned around to face Izuku, who was bandaged up a bit after the battle with Katsuki "I do not have a quirk. And I do not need one" Damian says determined as he crossed his arms, he obviously expected that someone would ask this question, he was the only quirkless student in the entire school, but this only made him more determined to rise to the top.

Izuku looked him in his eyes and carefully listened to what he had to say, those words he said caused Izuku to think back to childhood. "Do you think i could be a hero too..?" Izuku's words replayed in his head. But, that caused him to smile as Damian was living proof that you can be a hero despite not having a quirk.

"Well, you're really strong and you're doing so great. I'm honestly really happy for your win. It gives me hope for people who are quirkless who desire to be heroes." He replied. He then looked at the large screen and watched the next match of students. This was an amazing discovery for the green haired male, he also remembered that time on the rooftop with All Might and his words "Become a hero? Not without a quirk" Those words of the number one hero repeated in his head, but suddenly there is a student who is entirely quirkless in UA, but also managed to beat Uraraka. The Greenette really looked forward to working with Damian in the future, the Raven Haired male gave him hope. Despite sounding really calm, internally he was freaking out how one of their classmates was quirkless.

Damian just gave a slight nod at the comment Izuku made, it was genuinely surprising to him that someone was happy over a loss and also feeling happy for the ones who won. If it was him who had lost, he would have been mad and probably stop talking to the winning team, but what could he do, it was just his pride. He walked over to the monitors behind Izuku as he stood next to him observing the other matches, he had a good feeling about this school, despite being skeptical of it when his father first suggested it to him.

_**After School** _

The greenette was tiredly stepping off-campus. After their battle training, they had sciences with Midnight and History with Principal Nezu. Izuku was walking home. He fixed his sleeve, and looked at his cast, it would be coming off soon, but he didn't like having it and was just waiting for the day he'd go to recovery girls office to get it off his arm. His eyes drifted down to his feet, then looking back at the road in front of him to make sure he doesn't trip over anything.

Somewhere near the green haired male, a small explosion was heard just behind the corner, after which an alarm started going off. There was a man dressed in some kind of dark brown robe, with a mask that resembled that of a Scarecrow. The villain came out of the jewelry with two goons behind him wearing some kind of gas mask, the inside of the jewelry store was filled with some kind of green gas, and from the inside all the people were heard screaming at the top of their lungs, the goons were carrying bags of jewelry as the Villain inhaled strongly and exhaled "I love the smell of a cold night with screams of fear" the male says in some sort of deformed and deep voice.

Izuku's eyes widened as he turned around swiftly. He ran to where there the explosion was. Izuku ran up to the villain and his goons, Izuku powering his other fist since that was all he could manage.

"Hey-! Stand down!" He said, eyeing the villains. Who were they-? He's never seen them before. Are they apart of some sort of league? A million thoughts rushed through his head as he heard a loud crash. A hero rushed to the scene, Kamui Woods. Kamui was about to use his binding attack on the goons and Scarecrow, furrowing his brows at Izuku.

"Kid back away!" He yelled.

Scarecrow just let out a slight chuckle as he saw Midoriya and Kamui Woods rush to the scene, he did expect a hero to show up, but not a child, but it did not bother him, it would all just make things more interesting. Suddenly Scarecrow raised his hands up "I give up..." He said calmly

"B-Boss? What are you doing?" The goons asked confused as they had their gas masks on "We lost boys, all we can do now is give up." The Scarecrow says as he got on his knees with his hands still up in the air, this was of course a trap, waiting for Kamui Woods to get close to him so he could unleash some of his gas around him when he was close enough.

Kamui walked up to the Villain. "So you surrender-? Smart decision. You're going to Tartarus buddy." He said, referring to the large prison near I-Expo. Kamui stepped up and stretched his wooden limbs, causing his branches to grasp onto Scarecrow. Izuku took a step back, seeing as Kamui had this under control, he still wanted to Stay so he could say hello to the hero once the villain was gone.

As the wooden limb made Scarecrow get closer and closer to Kamui so he could handcuff him, Scarecrow let out a low chuckle "It was you who made the wrong move" Scarecrow says as he stretched his arm in a straight line towards Kamui, as then from one of his pipes on his wrists a huge amount of fear gas was unleashed right in the direction of Kamui's face.

"What do you see hero? Your most close allies betraying you? Your darkest secrets getting revealed? The city engulfed in flames? No matter, for now, you shall experience your true fear" Scarecrow says as he waited for the gas to fill up his lungs, and for the wooden branch wrapped around his waist to let go.

Izuku was about to leave the area since it looked like Kamui had the unknown villain all under control. He took one last glance back to notice a sudden green gas cloud, then Kamui's tight grasp on the villain slowly loosening. "What are you doing to him!?" Izuku ran towards the direction of the Villain, activating his quirk once more. If the gas was doing all that, he held his breath and ran to them. But if he was going to attack, he would have to get a chance to breathe so he had to get a bit farther from the gas to do that.

Kamui Woods then let go of Scarecrow as he collapsed to the floor. He started shaking and shivering as if he was experiencing his worst fears. He could not get up, the pro hero was full of terror.

Scarecrow chuckled as he felt the wooden limb letting go of him until he was completely free from its grasp. Scarecrow looked over to the young boy who was preparing to charge at him, Scarecrow knew that he did not have much time left and that other heroes would be arriving soon enough, he had no time to spar with the young boy.

But Crane remembered that this was not Gotham City anymore, no one knew what his fear gas was capable of doing, he instantly got an idea. "Are you going to ignore all of those people inside the store? Do you hear their screams? They are dying, and if you are so brave enough to play the hero, you may want to help the people inside first" Scarecrow said with a chuckle, he was perfectly aware that his fear gas does not kill, but Midoriya was unaware of that.

Izuku was just about to rush at the villain as he heard the words of the villain. He looked into the direction of the entrance, the building was still filled with fear gas and there were people still screaming, without a second to think about it, Izuku rushed into the store as he held his breath, the fear gas was all around him, and it was a bit hard to see.

He located a child that was around his age, who was screaming in terror on the ground, he used his healthy arm to attempt and pick the boy up, trying to put him on his back and exit the store. This made things harder with only one arm, as he then felt a sharp pain in his left arm because he moved it around too much, which still was injured from the training. He instantly dropped to the ground and could not hold his breath any longer.

"Let's go" Scarecrow said as he and his goons made their way to a plumbing van down the street, hopping into it, as in the front were also some goons dressed in plumbing suits. The van started driving off with all the full bags of jewelry Scarecrows goons could carry, this was a successful heist to Jonathan Crane, but it also showed just how un-organized heists could be in this city full of heroes.

But this also put a smile on his face, hearing all the screams of all those people around them when he unleashed the fear toxin in the jewelry store. He also managed to fool the pro hero Kamui Woods and get him infected with the fear toxin, all of this was good news for Jonathan Crane, his big plan could now be set in motion with the money he could get from the jewelry.

Izuku tried his best to continue holding his breath, but he could not take it anymore. He exhaled and inhaled strongly, as the fear gas started getting into his lungs. The pupils of the greenette then slowly started becoming orange as his vision started to get blurry. He closed his eyes awaiting death, this was how he was going to die, and he never got to kiss his mother goodbye. But then he suddenly heard the voice of All Might in front of him "Young Midoriya..." All Might says as Izuku opened his eyes to see him in his weak form, right in front of him "A-All Might?!" He says shocked and surprised.

"You are too irresponsible with your quirk, I should have never passed One For All on you, this was the biggest mistake of my life..." All Might says in a stern cold look as tears then suddenly started coming out of Izukus eyes.

"A-All Might...What are you saying?" He says as more tears started going down, he was shaking.

It was not long after until the other heroes and the police arrived at the scene, they cleared out the fear gas from the jewelry store and started bringing the civilians out, as ambulances started rushing onto the scene as soon as they could. One by one the civilians were getting transported to the hospital while still being under the effect of the fear gas, as doctors restrained them until they made it to the hospital.

On the scene also arrived Detective Tsukauchi "Any Information on a person who was born with a gas quirk that is capable of doing these things?" Tsukauchi asked the officer next to him as he looked around for clues, and entering the Jewelry Store after the gas and the civilians had been cleared up, seeing how all the Jewelry was taken. The officer next to him just shook his head lightly

"No sir, no records of a person with a gas quirk that could do that to civilians, we are unsure what the gas can even do" The officer replied.

Near the street where the heist took place, Batman was on one of the rooftops as he observed the scene through his binoculars, he arrived too late. The Dark Knight lowered the binoculars "Scarecrow..." Was the only word that got out from his mouth, it was no secret or mystery to anyone from Gotham on who could have done something like this, but since they are in a new dimension, none of them would even know who Scarecrow is and what he had in store for them, but there was another fact he could not deny.

If he were to operate in this city he needed to make allies, specifically with the police force. The Heroes and Police needed Batman, and Batman needed them. The Dark Knight started gliding towards the scene while still being clearly hidden out of sight. He needed to speak with Detective Tsukauchi at once.


	4. New Allies

Batman had gotten more near the crime scene, he continued observing Tsukauchi from the shadows, he needed to speak with him when he was alone. After a while of observing he noticed the detective entering a dark nearby alley to look for clues, This was his chance. 

He dropped down just behind him "No need to panic, I am an ally." The Batman says from behind, the darkness of the little alley would just make him even more sinister-looking, but he needed to make sure Tsukauchi does not get frightened enough to call for backup.

Tsukauchi heard a drop behind him, causing him, on instinct to take his gun and point it at the mystery man. He sighed when he heard Batman's words. He was cautious. "Please state your name and how I know I could trust you." He said, slowly lowering his gun and tilting his head, trying his best to see the person in the darkness, noticing the faint outline of the tall and muscular figure.

"My name is Batman, from where I come from I am a hero, you can safely trust me. The villain who just robbed the jewelry store, his name is Scarecrow, real name Dr. Jonathan Crane. He is, just like me, not from this universe" Batman said casually, not wanting to move right in to frighten the detective even more.

He was determined to at least make an ally in the police force, just like he was an ally of Jim Gordon back in Gotham, but this is a new universe, so he had to make sure to be very cautious of everyone.

Tsukauchi tilted his head a bit "Could you repeat that again please? Did you just say that you were from another universe?" Tsukauchi asked in confusion. He was not that much of a believer when it came to alternate universes, but this masked man in front of him seemed like he knew everything about this new villain, and he had known about almost every villain in the region. He had a lot of questions, but he figured it was best until he heard the hero out more.

"Hear me out. I was tracking down a villain and came across a plan on them seeking something in this universe which I am not sure about, but I know it involves my death. The villains from my universe are mostly powerless or quirkless as you here like to say, Scarecrow just now did not have any sort of superpower like here, he just had his equipment, but you may not underestimate them at any cost." Batman says to the Detective, he was not planning on telling him every single detail he knew, specifically his secret identity, because even if this is a new universe, keeping his identity is still a top secret.

Tsukauchi listened carefully. Once Batman stopped speaking, Tsukauchi spoke. "Alright..May we go to the police station? You can describe these villains and their weapons, skills and items. We will get our information and these reports will make their way to the hero agencies. We can assist you in stopping their crime. And I assume you've heard of the Number one hero All Might? He may assist you as well if you need it." He said. 

Boy, he had a lot of questions. But he figured it would be a lot to be in a completely different universe which you're slowly learning about. So he would save those other questions he had for later on.

"Here is the thing detective, I always work alone. And I'd be extremely grateful for the other heroes not to get involved in any of the cases involving the villains from my universe unless I specifically ask, and I do have good reasons for that." Batman said in a calm voice as he then threw some sort of weird mobile device to the detective 

"You can contact me through this device at any time. I will meet you on the roof of the police station, and make sure we are alone up there" Batman said before pulling out his batclaw from his utility belt as he fired it atop the building, pressing a button on it as Batman batclawed himself atop the building almost in the blink of an eye, disappearing into the darkness.

Tsukauchi caught the device in both his hands and nodded in response. "Got it. I'll see you there." He replied and watched Batman leave. He tucked the device in his pocket and continued to investigate the area for any other evidence of another villain's presence. 

He completely understood how independent this "Batman" was and he respected that. Help would be useful but if Batman declined assistance, he would only leave him unless he'd call for backup.

Batman made his way casually and carefully to the Police Station, making sure he would avoid any Pro-Hero patrolling the streets or any cops, he knew having the main detective of police as an ally would be a great advantage, and he had some requests to make to the detective on their "meeting" that would benefit both of them. Batman arrived on the roof of the police station making sure no one would see him up there as he hid in the shadows, waiting patiently for the detective to come on top of the roof.

Tsukauchi made the cops aware that he'd be leaving and made his way to the police station. He acted like he was just casually walking around and looking for clues of villainy on the way, trying not to draw any attention to himself by any heroes on patrol, his collar up and looking down at his feet. When he got there he made his way to the police station roof quietly and his eyes were greeted with Batman patiently waiting for his arrival.

Batman watched as the detective arrived on their point of meeting, he then took out some sort of USB from his utility belt which was in the shape of a bat "This here contains the tiniest details on every single villain in my city, from their childhood, equipment, personality, ways of operation and special containment procedures for only three of them, I entrust you with this great information, and I would like to request all of this information to only be accessible by you detective" Batman says offering it to the Detective "I would also like to have three requests which would make my job a lot easier and would ensure that the villains will be caught swiftly"

Tsukauchi reached and took the USB from the masked man, staring at it for a few seconds before looking back up at him. "You can count on me to keep this safe." He said and tucked it in the pocket of his coat. "What are your requests-?" He asked. He was willing to do anything legal to ensure the safety of Japan and catch the villains and send them to prison to serve justice.

"My first request is giving me special protection from the police force to do my job without interruption. Legally speaking I should be arrested right now, and I cannot avoid the pro heroes forever, so ensuring federal protection is gonna help me do my job easier. My second request is for the villains to be locked up right here in the station so I may have easy access to them for interrogation and observation, as I mentioned before the majority of them are powerless, so all you have to do is strip them from their equipment and a standard cell is more than enough to keep them safely contained. And my third is making me the head of every case involving my villains and to have the ability to call back other heroes in case they attempt to intervene without my permission, the city is not prepared for the way they operate, and the majority of them are heavily dangerous, so it is best to put me in charge who has the most experience with them."

Batman stated all of his requests to the detective, he really hoped there would be no problems with them for the detective to deny them.

Tsukauchi listened carefully and kept all of Batman's requests in mind. "Alright. Your requests have good reasoning and therefore should be granted. It's good that it was you as well who came here and not just the villains since i am unaware of who they are and what support items they have. I must thank you for the information you gave me as well, very useful and you can trust me to keep it out of the wrong hands." He replied and put his hand in the pocket with the USB, grasping his hand around it tightly but keeping his hand in the pocket.

Batman just gave a slight nod to the Detective "Thank you for understanding Detective, let us hope our alliance is gonna keep Musutafu safe" Batman replies to the Detective as he then turned around and walked towards the edge of the Police Station.

"Goodbye Detective, contact me if you and your men get any more clues on their whereabouts" Batman says as he then jumped off the Police Station and started gliding towards the other buildings in the distance, presumably returning to his hideout.

Tsukauchi nodded back in response with a very subtle smile. "Goodbye Batman, will do." He responded. He turned around and made his way off the roof and into the police station to his little office. He shut the door and locked it, shutting off his lights and closing the blinds and curtains to his windows. He sat down on his desk and plugged the USB into his computer. He pulled up the files and carefully read through the well-written information on the villains.

He still could not believe the fact that this new villain was quirkless. Sure they had gotten reports of quirkless people mugging others and performing small robberies here and there, but this was something entirely different.

This quirkless villain just took down Kamui Woods with ease, so what kind of other tricks did he have up his sleeve? A villain and a hero from an entirely different universe, this was something the detective was never prepared to engage in, and next time he met this Batman, he would ask him all the questions he had.

**_At the Hospital_ **

All of the civilians who had been infected with the fear toxin had been delivered to the hospital, all of them were shaking uncontrollably and the doctors had no idea how to treat these patients. One of them was Izuku Midoriya who had been infected with the fear toxin like everyone else at the scene. 

He was shaking uncontrollably and had tears raining down his cheeks, he was going through absolute hell. There was nothing else he felt but fear and sheer terror with what he was seeing, unable to save the people he deeply cared about and failing to do what a hero was supposed to do.

After a while everything went white for Midoriya as he slowly started opening his eyes, getting a bit blinded by the bright light in the hospital room. "What Happened?" Izuku thought to himself, barely remembering everything he has been going through because of the fear toxin, he groaned a bit remembering that time when he ran into the jewelry store attempting to save the civilians in there, but he himself had gotten infected.

"Oh Izuku, you are awake!" A familiar voice reached out to him from his side, the voice instantly caused Izuku to fully open his eyes and be greeted with the sight of his mother hugging him, when Inko had gotten the news of Izuku being infected by some sort of gas she nearly got a heart attack and rushed over to the hospital, staying in the hospital room watching over her son.

She could not bare to see him in the state he was in, shaking and tears going down his face, it was something no parent should ever experience. But her prayers finally came true and her son had finally opened his eyes.

Izuku was filled with joy when he saw his mom and hugged her back. He looked at the clock that was in the room and saw that it was 2 AM, how long was he out? As the two rejoiced the doctor walked into the room with a clipboard in his hands, he noticed how Izuku had woken up. 

Izuku was not the first one to wake up, other civilians had woken up and recovered from the fear gas already. Inko turned around to be greeted with the sight of the doctor "Will my son be okay? Does he have any other injuries?" Inko asked the doctor nervously, knowing that he came in to report the situation on her son.

The doctor cleared his throat before he started speaking and reading off of the clipboard "A blood test has revealed to us that your son was infected with a Hallucinogenic Neurotoxin,for which we did not have a cure. We were not even sure if your son, alongside the other patients were even gonna survive, we have never seen this kind of reaction to a gas before." The doctor says before looking up at Inko.

"Your son does not seem to have any other injuries on him" He says before Inko let out a sigh of relief. Midoriya listened closely to what the doctor had said. "Hallucinogenic Neurotoxin? What kind of powerful gas quirk does that villain have?" Midoriya muttered to himself, he had never seen that villain before and he just suddenly came out of nowhere.

The head of Izuku suddenly perked up as he remembered how Kamui Woods also got infected with the toxin "How is Kamui Woods doing?" Izuku asks the doctor, concerned about the pro hero. "Kamui Woods is recovering currently, he should be fine alongside the other civilians" The doctor assured the greenette that Kamui was fine. 

The doctor turned back to his mother "But just to be sure, your son will have to spend the night here under supervision to make sure that the effects the toxin gave him will not suddenly return or cause some damage to him. If everything checks out your son will be released later today" The doctor says to Inko.

Inko just lets out a low sigh before turning to Izuku, who looked like he was understanding the situation. "I will have to go now Izuku, I will come and visit you today as soon as possible,I   
promise" Inko says before hugging her son one more time. Izuku had a bit of a disappointing reaction that he was unable to go to UA today, but he was just infected with an unknown sort of poison so it was very understandable as to why he should stay at the hospital. 

He hugged his mother back and gave her a kiss on the forehead before she walked out of the room alongside the doctor. Izuku sighed and leaned back on the bed, trying to comprehend what had happened yesterday, whoever this villain was he definitely had a powerful quirk, and he needed to be stopped at all cost.

_**Meanwhile** _

The heist on the jewelry store was a success for Scarecrow, the plumber van slowly started entering an old abandoned warehouse in some crappy part of the city, which was the hideout of Scarecrow. He casually and slowly got out of the van "Bring the loot to the treasury" Scarecrow turned to his goons and commanded them, and without hesitation, the goons agreed and started carrying the bags of jewelry. 

He started making his way towards the main room for developing toxins, groaning as he very well knew who would be expecting him there. He walked in and surprise surprise, it was no one else but Hugo Strange.

"Salutations Dr. Crane, as I see your little heist was a success." Strange says as he adjusted his glasses before looking up at Scarecrow again "Tell me, do you have that which I told you to bring me while on your little heist?" Strange asks in his usual serious tone.

Scarecrow just groaned silently "The hero that arrived on the scene had a power which turned his skin into wood. I did not manage to pierce his skin and drain his blood" Scarecrow says with a little groan, he was also disappointed that he was not able to drain the blood of Kamui.

Strange just lightly shook his head "That is a real shame Dr. Crane, tell me, was there anyone else on the scene at the time?" He asks.

Scarecrow remembered the green haired boy that suddenly intervened out of nowhere, from what he saw, he had some kind of strength or agility quirk, but he was not sure. Scarecrow had to flee the scene as soon as possible before the police and other pro heroes arrived, and if he told Strange that he managed to subdue another quirk user without draining their blood, he would most definitely cut his material import. He lightly shook his head "No, the wooden hero was the only one at the scene at the time" Scarecrow says.

Strange looked him straight in the eyes, he did have a feeling that Crane was hiding something, but he did not want this to escalate further "Very Well..." Strange says before sitting up from the chair with his hands behind his back 

"But I must warn you Dr. Crane, for this little inconvenience to not happen again, otherwise I might just cut off the material delivery you need to develop your new toxin, and we would not want that" Strange says walking over to Scarecrow, looking him dead in the eyes.

Scarecrow just hissed silently, he really did not like to be ordered around and threatened like that, but Strange is the only one who could provide the material and chemicals for the Development of his new version of the fear toxin, so, for now, he had to play along.

"Whatever you say Strange" Scarecrow says as he also looked Strange dead in the eyes, the two locking eye contact. 

Hugo Strange then walked past Scarecrow towards the exit of the room before stopping "One more thing Dr. Crane" Strange says turning around "After the development for your new toxin is finished, I would be more than satisfied for you to show me a demonstration of its capabilities, I hope that this is not a problem for you" Strange says again as he turned around and walked out of the room with his hands still behind his back. 

Scarecrow just thought to himself before lightly chuckling "And I know just the test subject..." 


	5. Preparations

The events of last night were all over the news, the sudden appearance of this new mysterious villain was something the media was instantly attached to, and the police confirmed that the villain called himself "The Scarecrow". 

Everyone was theorizing on what the quirk of this villain might have been, or how it works. One thing was for sure, everyone was aware that it might be some form of gas quirk.

The news of Midoriya getting hospitalized after encountering the villain spread like wildfire all over U.A, especially in Class 1-A. No one was exactly sure about how Izuku was doing, and they were all extremely worried about the health of their classmate, even if it was only the third day since everyone knew each other. 

Damian was slowly making his way to U.A with his hands in his pockets."That Idiot..." Damian kept thinking to himself, what were the chances of one of his classmates encountering one of their villains?

He finally entered UA and made his way to the floor where his class was, opening the giant sliding door and seeing that some of the students were already chattering about the events of last night "Of course, as expected" Damian thought to himself as he made his way towards his desk, sitting down and noticing that the desk in front of him was empty since that was where Midoriya was sitting.

"I heard that the Scarecrow took down Kamui Woods with ease, how powerful is he?" Denki says to Kirishima "Seriously, that guy has this gas quirk that makes people hallucinate stuff" Kirishima says as he crossed his arms "It is like the quirk Midnight has but far more dangerous" Sero says as he also joined in on the discussion with the two males.

Damian was overhearing almost every discussion that was going on inside the class, he was tapping his desk with his index finger while overhearing, and the more he heard the more irritated he became. Everyone kept saying that Scarecrow had a quirk, but he very well knew that he had no quirk at all or any sort of power. 

He just has the little gadgets he uses to spray the toxin or inject it into the bloodstream. But he did not want to show any signs of affiliation with these villains, no matter how much he wanted to slap everyone in the face with "He is Quirkless!".

The chatter soon died out as the sliding door to the classroom opened up once more, and their mentor casually walking in. Aizawa got to his desk and faced forward, taking a look at the entire class before speaking.

"I am aware that all of you are worried about the condition Midoriya is right now, but I want to assure all of you that he is fine. Midoriya will be released from the hospital later today" Aizawa spoke as the other students felt really relieved that their classmate was fine after encountering this unknown villain. Damian did not worry about the state Midoriya was in anyway since he was aware that the fear toxin doesn't kill people.

"Now that we got that out of the way it is time for me to make an announcement" Aizawa spoke as the heads of other students perked up, they were all wondering what kind of announcement Aizawa had in mind for them, whatever it may have been it must be important. 

"Tomorrow you all will be practicing rescue training at a different location, and great challenges will await you in that location. In order to prepare you a bit for the challenges you will be facing tomorrow, we will be doing some training to test your mobility" Aizawa says.

The class got a bit excited after hearing that announcement by Aizawa, rescue training sounded like something the class would most definitely enjoy, one of the main features of being a hero is rescuing people after all. Damian also got a bit interested in this rescue training they would be doing tomorrow. 

He already had a lot of experience when it came to rescuing civilians from danger. The raven haired male smirked a little and crossed his arms, his classmates had no prior experience saving civilians, so he was gonna show off his skills tomorrow to everyone.

"After your upcoming English class with Present Mic, change into your gym clothes and meet me in front of the school." Aizawa says in his usual dry tone as he turned to the side and started walking out. As soon as the class 1-A mentor walked out of the room, the cheerful voice of the blond male could be heard as he peeked out from the side of the door with a wave "Who is ready to learn some vocabulary?!" He says in his usual cheerful voice.

Damian just groaned as he noticed the blonde coming in with his cheerful attitude, the only class Damian did not dislike was P.E with All Might. But he just had to hold firmly until this mobility training with Aizawa came around the corner. 

He wondered what kind of training it would be, from what he experienced yesterday he had high hopes for this exercise. But for now, he had to focus on English lessons with Present Mic, which was something he did not look forward to. The Raven Haired male let out one last groan before taking out a notebook.

After the annoying English lessons with Present Mic it was finally time for the training Aizawa mentioned which had to do with mobility. The students made their way into the locker rooms and changed into their normal gym clothes. 

The fact that they had to change into their gym clothes was good news for Damian since his hero costume still was not ready, but in case he was going to battle more of his classmates, he was going to have an advantage since they do not have their suits on.

The class slowly started making his way towards the school entrance where Aizawa told everyone to meet up. Everyone was wondering what this Aizawa will have in mind for them, including Damian. Whatever it may have been, the Raven Haired Male was prepared to give everything he got. 

Aizawa was already at the school gates waiting for his class, and he waited till everyone had arrived before speaking "Follow me to the are where all of you will be training" Aizawa says as he turned around and started walking towards the training field, with the class following behind their mentor.

They made their way to an area that looked like some sort of factory, with metal pipes sticking out everywhere and a few buildings here and there. Aizawa turned around to face his students again who were amazed at the giant area. 

"This is Ground Gamma, it consists of an industrial site compiled by many factories that form a labyrinth. The labyrinth contains tons of heavy machinery including cranes and pipelines if you have not noticed already. This is the Area where this training will be taking place" Aizawa explained to the students.

Damian observed the giant factory area as Aizawa described it, a small smirk appeared on his face "This area will be excellent for my gadgets" He thought to himself, he specialized in city areas as well as factory-like areas where he had the ability to climb atop pipes and move swiftly from place to place, as well as hide or escape. The area itself gives Damian already an advantage in this training.

"I will now go over what this training will be about. It is extremely important for every hero to be mobile and to be able to overcome certain obstacles when it comes to saving people. This training will be an exercise to prepare you for what you will be going through in the facility tomorrow. The rules are simple. Every one of you will be on a time limit to get to the center of this field without hitting the ground and always staying above it. Use your quirks to overcome these obstacles" Aizawa explained as he then looked at Damian "Wayne, you will be using your support items to overcome them." Aizawa says to the raven haired male.

Damian crossed his arms as he heard their mentor explaining the rules of the training, as well as when he called out his name "That is all? This should be too easy" Damian says to himself in his mind. With his gadgets, acrobatics, and mobility this should all be a piece of cake for him, but not so much for the other students. 

Some were a bit intimidated. If they needed to stay above ground they would have to overcome almost impossible jumps and great distances, and almost all of them did not have any sort of past experience with these things.

But what Aizawa said to Damian also caught the attention of a few Class 1-A students. The majority of them were not really that much interested in their new classmates ever since he appeared yesterday, but after the P.E lesson with All Might where he and Katsuki defeated Izuku and Ochaco, they started to get curious. 

They still were not aware of the fact that he was quirkless, and started to theorize what kind of quirk he might have. They were aware that he used support items, maybe they help him with his quirk?

"The sooner we start the better. All of you will go by the order of your numbers, so let us start" Aizawa says as he pulled out the timer from his pocket "Your time limit is two minutes, again, watch out for the ground or you will fail the training instantly" Aizawa says, this was going to be interesting for him to see how the students are going to handle this training.

The training was, as expected, extremely hard for some students while easy for others, depending on their quirk. But now it was finally time for Damian Wayne. 

"Wayne, your turn. Get to the starting position and wait for my signal" Aizawa says as he turned to the raven haired male, to which Damian just gave a slight nod as he made his way up a small building which was close to the starting gate. Damian was not worried about failing this training at all, with his acrobatics as well as his grappling gun, this should all go smoothly.

As Damian got into position, Aizawa gave Damian the "Go" sign as he started the timer. Without a second to think twice, Damian started rushing towards the ledge of the building, jumping up slightly and placing his foot on the handrail before jumping up again into the air, jumping off of it. 

He quickly pulled out his grappling gun and fired it at the pipeline which was above him, the hook tying itself around the pipes Damian held onto the grappling gun, swinging himself across and landing onto another pipe below him, after which jumping up again and grabbing onto the ledge of another small building as he pulled himself up. 

As Damian made his way parkouring and using his gadgets towards the center, Aizawa as well as the other students were watching his moves on a monitor. The mentor carefully watched every move he made and was kind of impressed. 

After hearing that the new student in his class was quirkless he got a bit interested in seeing his skills, and he was not disappointed one bit. "It is obvious that he was trained by someone, those kinds of acrobatics require years to master." The mentor thought to himself.

The other students were also observing as Damian was making his way through the field, with every second most of them grew evermore curious on what kind of quirk he might have, perhaps he was already using it but everyone did not notice it? But one student was more curious than the others, and a bit pissed off...Katsuki Bakugou. 

This new student was not showing any signs of a quirk, nor does it look like he is using it, this pissed off Katsuki a bit. Was he intentionally hiding his quirk just to fool everyone? Well, he was about to find out.

Pretty soon Damian had arrived at the center of the field without touching the ground, and there were still 12 seconds left on the timer, a close call, but he was glad that he made it. Damian was wondering what Aizawa and his classmates were thinking about his performance in this training, but he guessed that they were all most likely pretty impressed. As he arrived back at the front gates, he was met with a pissed off looking Katsuki walking up towards him.

"Alright, you loser...Spill it out, what the hell is your quirk?" Katsuki says with an intimidating look, attempting to intimidate the raven haired male which obviously failed. The rest of the class scooted over a bit closer since they were all curious as well, listening closely to any answers Damian might give Katsuki.

"I do not have a quirk nor do I need one, happy now?" Damian says looking Katsuki in the eyes as he crossed his arms.

Katsuki then quickly started laughing out loud after Damian gave him an answer "NO MORE JOKES, YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT YOUR QUIRK IS THIS INSTANT!" Katsuki says with a more enraged tone, he was sure that Damian was just toying around with him, hiding his quirk intentionally from all of them for a reason. 

"He is not making any jokes...Wayne is telling the truth, he is quirkless" Aizawa says taking a few steps towards the two.

The face of Katsuki slowly changed from someone being enraged to someone being in shock, but quickly changing back into his normal enraged expression, but this time only angrier "THERE IS NO WAYA QUIRKLESS LOSER LIKE YOU GOT IN HERE WITHOUT SOME FORM OF OUTSIDE HELP!" Katsuki yelled out in rage, he could not believe that someone who does not even have a quirk was just suddenly able to enroll in U.A. 

All the other students were in complete shock. This was so sudden, they just found out that their new classmate was actually quirkless, but yet managed to show amazing skills both in mobility as well as combat yesterday when he was up against Uraraka. They quickly started swarming around Damian, their expressions quickly changing from shocked to amazed. 

"Dude, how long have you been training? Was it hard?" Kirishima asked in an enthusiastic tone "How did you develop your support items?" Momo asked "What other tricks do you have up your sleeve?!" Jiro asked, also enthusiastically.

Damian's classmates just started swarming him with questions while Katsuki just kept ranting on in his usual pissed off tone. For the first time, there was a student on the hero course that was quirkless, and this obviously excited all of his classmates, Damian's presence would also mean that their class would become famous if word got out. 

Damian just rolled his eyes and groaned "I had a feeling something like this would happen" Damian thought to himself before the get-together was quickly interrupted by Aizawa "You all can ask him questions later after the training, now let us continue" Aizawa ordered.

But there was one Class 1-A student who was observing commotion and not getting in on all the swarming Damian stuff, that student was Shoto Todoroki... It was not visible to others, but Shoto was actually a bit impressed on Damian's skill to get into the hero course without having a quirk, this was something no one had ever seen, after all. His interest in Damian grew and was also interested to see what kind of tricks this new student had up his sleeve.

**After School**

As Damian was walking off the school campus he let out a sigh of relief, ever since he publically admitted at the training that he was quirkless everyone kept asking him questions. And the way they all reacted was a bit different compared to how he originally imagined. 

Were people without powers really that looked down upon that much that he is considered as some kind of miracle in this world? But his thoughts quickly shifted to this rescue training they will be doing at a different facility tomorrow. If today was just the preparation, then tomorrow was bound to be good.

Soon he arrived back at the manor, opening the doors and casually walking in while letting out a slight sigh. He walked upstairs and started heading towards his room before encountering his father in the hallway "Ah Damian, how was your second day?" Bruce asked his son. 

"It was fine. I finally revealed to everyone I was powerless, and their reactions were a lot different than what I expected"Damian says looking up at his father.

Bruce raised a brow "How so?" He asked. "I expected them to make fun of me or say that I am weak, but instead they were amazed and looked at me like I was some sort of celebrity" Damian says with a slight shrug "I was looking forward to kicking all of their asses if they thought I was weak, seems like I will not be doing that anyway" Damian says with a slightly annoyed tone.

"That reaction to me is very understandable. Quirkless people are viewed as inferior compared to their quirk counterparts, but it would seem like you will be re-shaping hero society" Bruce says trying to encourage his son.

Damian thought about it, and his father was right. He is the first quirkless student on the hero course, and he could become a national sensation just because of that fact. "I suppose you are right father" Damian replies before looking up at his father once more. "Tomorrow I will be going to another facility practicing rescue training, how finished is my hero costume?" Damian asked.

"The Ballistic Armor just came in today, but if we would work hard enough I suppose we could get it done by tomorrow" Bruce replied as he turned around and started making his way towards the workshop.

He had promised Damian to help him design his hero costume for U.A since obviously he could not go in with his Robin suit. Damian was walking alongside his father as they entered the workshop, he observed the half-finished armor on a stand. The chest and shoulders were already heavily armored, and the military-like cloth leggings were already set.

"But you do realize that you will need another identity as this new hero for U.A, as well as balance that one with Robin as your alter ego. Have you decided on a hero name yet?" Bruce asked looking over to his side where hiss on was standing. 

Damian started thinking to himself, he was determined to have this hero costume done by tomorrow, even if it meant staying up all night, his head suddenly perked up as he got an excellent idea "We should make an "A" symbol on the chest of the suit, a bit weirdly shaped in white color" Damian says.

Bruce was already intrigued by this idea, it seemed like Damian finally came up with a hero name if he suggested having an "A" symbol on the chest "Well then we better keep going. So, who will you be known as?" Bruce asks getting all the tools and gadgets ready to continue working on the suit.

Damian just stared at the partially done hero suit before finally speaking "I will be known as...The Arkham Knight"


	6. Attack on the USJ (Part 1)

The day had finally come for the rescue training Aizawa mentioned yesterday. Damian was casually making his way towards U.A with a large metal suitcase in his left hand. He was excited to see what the reaction of his classmates was going to be to his hero costume, he considered it to be more superior than the ones everyone else had.

As he got closer to the school gates he saw Aizawa as well as his classmates in front of it, with a bus across the sidewalk, presumably for them. He walked up to the group, joining them. After Aizawa spotted Damian walking up to the gates, he finally spoke "Now that all of you are here, go to the changing rooms and change into your hero costumes, then meet me back here" The mentor spoke.

All of the students nodded to the order of their mentor and started making their way towards the changing rooms. The boys and girls split up, going their own separate ways of their own rooms divided by gender. Damian alongside his classmates also made his way to the changing room, walking up and finding his own locker again.

But considering the fact that he was proud of his hero costume, he would wait until he was the only one left in the room, to then grab the attention, as well as surprise, of everyone who would see him walking out last of U.A. He knew that it was not perfect, In fact, there were still modifications to be made, but for now, this Alpha version of his suit would do.

Since the lockers were lined up by the order students were in by their numbers, Damian's locker was located right next to the one belonging to Izuku. The greenette was changing into the typical gym outfit since his hero costume was destroyed in the training against Katsuki, but he still had a few modifications prepared like his knee and elbow pads for additional support and protection.

Damian looked over to his side to see Izuku. Even he had to admit, he was a bit worried about Izuku as well since he was unsure of what kind of fear toxin Scarecrow had poisoned Midoriya with. Some were lethal while some were not, and it seemed like Midoriya was lucky that his toxin was not the lethal kind. "How are you doing after the attack?" Damian muttered out looking at Izuku.

The head of the greenette perked up as he heard a question coming from Damian. "I am doing fine, thanks for asking! The Doctor said that I did not have any more issues so I was free to go." Izuku muttered out as he continued putting on his gym outfit. "But the quirk the villain has still interests me..." he says once more.

"It seems like the gas he produces causes hallucinations. I do not remember that many details from what I've been experiencing, but I was going through my biggest fears it seemed. Watching my loved ones die, and failing to be a proper hero" Izuku muttered out as a slight shiver went down his spine from trying to remember everything the fear toxin projected in his mind.

Damian slightly rolled his eyes "I was asking how you were doing...Not an autobiography of the quirk the villain had" Damian muttered out. Even he had to admit that it was a bit cold, but he needed to not show any signs of knowing anything about Scarecrow.

"Oh...Sorry about that" Izuku said with an awkward smile and light chuckle, that was really embarrassing for the greenette. His thoughts quickly shifted towards this new rescue training they were doing, it must be extremely important if they had to go to another facility for it.

After a while, all the students got dressed in their hero costumes and headed out to meet their teacher outside. When everyone had left, Damian opened up his metal suitcase and started changing into his hero costume. He had learned to put it on fairly quickly, so it was not going to take much time.

After he was finished putting on the last piece of the suit, he started heading out the front doors towards the gate, where Aizawa and his other classmates were waiting for him. He had a feeling that Aizawa was not going to like the fact that he was a bit late, but he did not really mind.

The raven haired male stepping out of the front doors caught the attention of all his classmates, as they all looked at his hero costume.

Black Ballistic armor covered the torso of the suit, with the armor having a darker shade of red on the umbilicus part of the body. The shoulders and elbows were also covered in armor, with the rest of the arms covered in military-like black cloth, with of course the signature gauntlets covering the hands.

Around the waist of the suit was the utility belt where Damian would keep his gadgets. The suit was equipped with military-like trousers, colored with black and red dots all over. The knees were also protected with ballistic knee pads as well as hard and sturdy boots.

The suit extended all the way to Damian's neck, and still gave him flexible neck movement. But he did not have a helmet or a mask on his face since he and Bruce rushed it a bit so Damian could show it off for the training. But a helmet will be added later on.

Most of the class was amazed at how it looked, and it sort of resembled the hero costume Tenya wore. "Wow dude, that is an amazing suit!" Denki commented. Damian did not comment on the reaction of his classmates, but he was in fact happy to see how much they were admiring his hero costume.

"Now that all of you are here again and in your hero costumes, slowly step into the bus and find your seats. Go in by the order of your numbers" Aizawa ordered as everyone gave him a slight nod and started making their way In front of the doors of the bus, stepping in one by one by the order of their numbers.

As all the students found their seats, Aizawa stepped in last and sat in the front of the bus as the doors closed, the engine starting up and the bus started driving towards the facility.

Damian found a place in the middle of the bus, sitting in a seat between Kirishima and Sero. Across him were Midoriya, Tsuyu, and Uaraka. Kirishima looked over to Damian's side and looking at the ballistic armor plates on his chest and shoulders.

"Man is that ballistic armor? Where did you get it? As far as I remember the support company does not have that kind of material" Kirishima asked. Damian looked over to face the red haired male "When you have the money you can get anything you want. And the support company did not participate in the making of it, I made it from scratch" Damian says crossing his arms, sure Bruce did help him out a bit, but he still likes to take the credit for himself.

"You made it yourself?! How long did that even take you?" Sero asked, joining in on the conversation. "Took some time, but not too much. I always make things on my own, you will not have a support company to accompany you all the time." Damian commented. After Bruce took him in from the League of Assasins, he taught Damian a lot of things when it came to gadget work and engineering, to the point where he can make and design gadgets on his own.

Izuku Midoriya was listening closely to the discussion going on right across him. He still felt a rush of excitement every time he saw Damian because of the fact that he was quirkless. But he did figure that in order to get to where he was, Damian had to go through a lot more training and education than others.

He was proud of Damian, this just proves that you can become anything you want if you just tried hard enough. He was really proud to have Damian as his classmate, and even if he was not much of the social kind, he had a feeling that the two of them may become better friends in the future. Izuku smiled as he thought of all of that, continuing to listen to the conversation.

After around 20 minutes, the bus finally arrived at the USJ Facility where the students would be doing the rescue training. The students hopped off the bus excitedly and awed at how massive the facility looked from the outside. Damian also looked up to see how big it was not as impressed as his classmates since he had seen facilities that looked even bigger from the outside.

"Follow Me." Aizawa says to the class with a hand gesture, leading them inside the facility as the doors opened up. The interior revealed an enormous space with different locations for different natural disasters like a landslide, blizzard, fire, etc. The students awed again as they saw just how huge the interior was, and they thought the exterior was huge.

Even Damian was impressed with the side of the interior, and how they managed to put different natural disasters for training purposes in this facility. This really seemed like something his father would even be able to make with his money, but something told him that even he could not make it look this eloquent.

Izuku looked around in awe, he slightly hopped on his heels in excitement as he felt that he just wanted to run around and explore. Then his attention was shifted to a figure coming up the stairs while snapping their fingers, seeing the space Hero Thirteen. Izuku and Uraraka were doing their best to contain their excitement.

Damian observed the space hero, once again, just like most of the time, he was disappointed. To him, it just looked like a fat guy in an astronaut suit, but all of these weird hero costumes really had him a bit worried, even the villains in his universe had outfits and suits a lot more serious than most of what he saw from the students and the teachers.

The only suits he liked from the heroes were All Might's and Ectoplasm's, they were the example of how a real hero costume would look like, and so his suit as well. But he expected this astronaut hero to say something to them because this hero probably was the one who ran this whole facility.

Thirteen took a deep breath and began to speak. "Hello students. As Aizawa must have told you, we are going to be working on doing your quirk training on environmental spaces that best fit you. As most of you know, my quirk is black hole. It's a very useful quirk, I can suck up and destroy at my will. It is beneficial but it has its downsides. It has the potential to kill very easily if I make a wrong step. That's why I have a specific environment I work in, to avoid damaging others or structures accidentally. Today we're finding yours. So I welcome you to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint! Or as I call it, the USJ!" The space hero says enthusiastically.

Damian listened carefully to what Thirteen had to say, he thought about this quirk the hero had, Black Hole, as the hero called it. It has the ability to create a black hole suck up and destroy at will? Damian had to admit, he was surprised at this power the hero possessed, it must have been one of the more powerful quirks out there, but he did admit the mistake to himself, he underestimated Thirteen badly just because of the suit.

But he got interested in what Thirteen had to say about natural disasters and what he had to say about special environments, he instantly knew his place would be the one in the fire area since he and Batman used to rescue civilians from burning buildings back in Gotham, but he was interested in how he was going to do in other situations, like a landslide or the water.

Thirteen continued to speak. "Now I want you to all go to the environmental area that best fits you. If you find that it isn't for you, then you may go explore and test out another one. You will have obstacles in each area so watch your backs. You may go students." She ended her explanation.

Izuku looked around for what type of area should he pick for his power type quirk. Maybe somewhere spacious, since he can easily destroy things with his power. He ran over to the water area to be greeted by Asui who also chose the water area with the boat because of her frog type quirk.

Damian walked off to the fire area, as he was walking by he looked around to the other areas, watching Izuku running off towards the water area where Asui was, he always had a negative opinion of Asui, Asui to him was a weird mutant frog creature, and he always had a disliking for mutants, but he had a feeling that he may eventually get used to the frog girl.

He eventually arrived in front of the gate of the fire area, looking around to see if any other classmates would join him in this area, and also waiting for the gate to open. He kept thinking to himself how this was going to go, will the people be weird simulations or dummies? Only time would tell.

Thirteen watched all the areas as everyone made their way to their space. Once they were all there and waiting, she opened all the gates at once. She was curious about how some students would do. She knew Tsuyu would be good in the water area, especially with her frog quirk. Thirteen made a mental note of that as she watched the students swiftly enter their areas.

Damian kept looking around and noticed that no one else was coming, everyone had gone to the winter, landslide, water and other zones "Looks like more credit for me" Damian says with a small chuckle.

He then noticed the gates open and walked into the fire area as he looked around, boy, that was a lot more fire than he had expected there to be, with almost the entire city like area being set ablaze, but he always loved a challenge. He took out his grappling hook and launched himself atop one of the buildings, also have a clear sight of what was going on outside his area as he awaited instructions.

Izuku looked around the area and noticed a whirlpool with fake Dummies to make it look like people were drowning. He had to save those to get credit. He climbed to the top of the gate and charged his legs with a fair amount of power, but not too much since he was not that good yet at controlling his quirk.

He pushed himself off and launched himself near the whirlpool. The dummies were tied up as if a villain threw them in there. He grabbed the dummies by the large rope and swung them as if he were swinging a baseball bat and had them land on a platform, Izuku landing on a platform a bit farther than them. He fell back because of his sore legs, not too intense but the soreness caused him to stumble.

Damian also started noticing some Dummies around the are as well. Some were inside certain buildings while a couple of them were on top of rooftops "If all I have to do is save those dummies, then this will be child's play." He says to himself as he leaped off of the building he was on and onto another on which a dummy was located.

He picked up the dummy in his left hand and looked at it. He already had experience when it came to saving and securing civilians, so this little exercise was going to be a piece of cake for the raven haired male.

After about 15 minutes of going in and out of burning buildings rescuing dummies, Damian saved what seemed like all of them. He piled up the dummies near the entrance gate and gave out a sigh of relief that he was finished. Some of the dummies were a bit burned up but that was nothing to worry about.

He walked up to a little intercom system that was attached to the wall next to the gate, pressing a button to get in touch with Thirteen "All the dummies are saved" Damian says as his index finger was still pushing down on the button as he was talking.

"Great Job Kiddo, you're the first person done! If you'd like, you can explore other areas. You may have more than one environment you are good at." Thirteen said proudly to Damian. She felt proud and knew Class 1-A this year was probably one of the best classes, seeing how swiftly they were all working.

Damian thought about it. He was interested to see how he was going to perform in other areas, he chose the fire one since he was more experienced in an environment where civilians needed to be saved from a fire or similar, he guessed that the might as well try out the landslide area next.

He pressed a green button next to the intercom to open the gates so he could exit the fire area, but weirdly enough it was not opening. He pressed the button a few more times before figuring that Thirteen must be the one to open them.

He looked at the intercom again and pushed the button to get in touch with the space hero again "Could you open the door for me so I can get out?" He asked. But all he could hear from the other side was static, as if the communication system was down. Damian instantly knew that something was wrong, a professional facility like this one would not have communication systems down.

In the center of the facility, some weird black mist started appearing as it then spread out within the blink of an eye, creating a sort of wall. From the mist, a light blue haired male, with a hand covering his face and arms stepped out, along with a number of other villains.

The blue haired male looked in front of him, observing a couple of students who have not gone to any area yet, as well as Aizawa and Thirteen with them atop the stairs near the exit. At the same time, another individual stepped out of the mist, a muscular bird-like creature, with its brain sticking out of its head, and wide-open eyes.

"Where is he...We went through all this trouble and rustled up so many of us to bring along. You cannot tell me All Might...The symbol of peace...Is not here." Shigaraki says in an annoyed tone, seeing that All Might was apparently not with the students here. The blue haired male let out another laugh, with one of his eyes sticking out between the fingers of the hand covering his face. "I wonder if he will show up if we kill the kids..." The blue haired male states.

"Thirteen, Protect the students!" Aizawa yelled out as he brought up his goggles, putting them on his face. The thing he was scared about the most was the fact that the majority of the students were already scattered across the areas, and only a handful stayed with them.

The villains started scattering across the facility, going in different areas to take on the students who were cut off from their mentors. Damian observed as all of this happened atop a building, through the glass that covered the fire area, but then he heard sounds coming from the metal door of his area, it sounded like someone was trying to force themselves in.

The door was then forcefully opened up by a villain with a mutation quirk that gave him four arms, as then four more villains stepped into the fire area. "Close it behind us...We do not want the children escaping" One of them said who had little containers on his fingertips, which would open up and shoot out bullets.

The four-armed villain nodded and forcefully shit the dual metal doors behind them so Damian could not escape. Damian was ducking down on the rooftop observing the villains who just entered his area. One had four arms which gave him increased strength, one had finger guns, another one had demon-like wings, another had some sort of electric quirk symbolized by him making little sparks in the palm of his left hand and another was a lizard-like mutant.

Damian was too focused on analyzing the villains to not notice the one with demon wings splitting off from the group. The villain flew up in the air behind Damian, attempting to spot a few UA students from above, and then spotting Damian as he was in a crouched position on one of the roofs.

The demon winged villain started flying over towards Damian silently, before picking up the pace once he got closer to him. Damian continued observing the villains below him as they were looking for him, and his eyes widened when he suddenly heard the sound of someone flying towards him. He quickly turned around but was too late to react, the villain slamming himself against Damian, sending him flying off the roof towards the ground where the other villains were "HE IS HERE, BOYS!" the villain yelled out.

Damian quickly re-adjusted himself in the air, pulling out the grappling hook from his utility belt to launch himself back on the roof. But this procedure was interrupted by the electric villain who let out electricity from his palms, firing it at Damian. Damian yelled out as he felt the electricity flowing through his body, as he slowly fell towards the ground.

Just before he hit the ground, the four-armed villain grabbed him with one of his arms, before slamming him down against the ground, making cracks on the cement. Due to the ballistic armor on his back, Damian was not hurt that badly, but without his suit that impact would have most definitely partially broken his back.

The villain then threw Damian a few feet forwards, as the raven haired male rolled for a few seconds before stopping. He groaned a bit before looking up, the five villains had regrouped and slowly started walking towards him. "Four Arms, you won the coin toss. Do you want to crush his skull or tear him in half using your strength?" The finger gunned villain asked. "Ooh, tearing him apart sounds good" the four-armed villain replied.

Damian observed as the villains slowly got closer to him as he was still on the ground. He cursed under his breath as he still felt the stinging sensation from the electric villain throughout his body, but it was slowly fading away. Damian knew that if he wanted to get out of the fire area, he needed to defeat the five villains in front of him.


	7. Attack on the USJ (Part 2)

Damian slowly started to stand up as he looked at the five villains slowly walking up towards him. From what he has seen, the five villains have different quirks that ranged from four arms, demon-like wings, lizard-like appearance, and finger guns and electricity. He had to find a way to take down these villains if he wanted to escape the fire area. 

"What's the matter, kid? Too scared to mutter out your last words?" The four-armed villain stated as he started charging towards Damian with his four arms pulled back, aiming to deliver the supposed last blow to the raven haired male.

Damian quickly reacted and rolled out of the way as the four-armed villain got close enough to him, the villain then smashing the ground instead. The other villains quickly reacted to this as the one with the electricity quirk started firing more electric blasts in the way of Damian, as he quickly dodged them.

"If I want to have a chance I need to split them up and take them on one by one" Damian thought to himself as he pulled out a smoke pellet from his utility belt and threw it at the group of villains. The smoke started rapidly expanding and Damian took that as a chance to retreat as he grappled up to the roof of a small building.

The villains started coughing after a few moments until the smoke started fading, and they noticed that his target had disappeared. "Split up and search! Brat could not have gotten far" the finger gunned villain said as the other four started going in different directions to search for Damian.

The raven haired male was perfectly aware that the villain with wings was going to cause him trouble and spot him easily on the rooftops, so he had to handle him first. As he was making his way through the rooftops he spotted the villain searching for him in the air, as well as the four-armed villain being closeby, and he had a plan.

"Hey! You looking for me?!" He shouted as loudly as he could for the villain to hear him, and the villain turned his head to spot Damian on one of the rooftops, he smirked as he started flying over towards him at high speed, aiming to push him down like last time.

Damian waited patiently for the flying villain to come closer to him, and when he did, Damian swiftly jumped up in the air and off the rooftop, going down towards the ground. "The hell?" The flying villain says as he watched from the ledge as Damian was falling down.

The four-armed villain who had looked up because of Damian's shouts, now watched as he slowly started falling towards the ground, as a smirk appeared on his face. The villain pulled back one of his arms and started charging towards the spot where Damian was gonna fall low enough, for him to hit him right in the face.

Damian, of course, took notice of the villain charging below him, and he quickly pulled out his grappling hook. But instead of firing it at the ledge to lift himself up, he fired it towards the winged villain, as the hook tied itself around his neck. "What the-" The villain said before he started to get pulled down by the neck towards the ground. The villain tried to resist by using his wings to stabilize himself, but the force of Damian, as well as the grappling hook, was too powerful for his wings to handle.

"I just need to time it right!" Damian thought to himself as he got closer and closer towards the ground, and the four-armed villain getting closer as well. When the time was right, Damian quickly reacted. The grappling hook started retracting itself towards Damian at high speed, and he positioned it just right so the villain would appear right in front of him. With one more push to the ground, Damian pushed himself off of the back of the villain as he made a backflip, landing safely onto the ground.

The four-armed villain was just about to strike Damian as he got in the range of his fist, but as he forwarded his fist, he did not hit Damian but the winged villain in the face, as some of the teeth from the villain came out because of the punch, and he was thrown sideways, rolling on the floor as he groaned in pain from the punch.

The four-armed just now realized what he had done as he saw Damian landing on the ground unharmed. He let out a roar of anger because of the fact that he tricked him into hitting one of his associates "I WILL TEAR YOU APART!" The villain screamed out in rage.

Damian looked around the area he was in, trying to figure out how to use the surroundings to his advantage against the villain since he was aware normal punches would not be very effective. But he spotted one way he could trick the villain into dooming himself.

Damian quickly moved to a certain spot nearby as the villain kept following him around, attempting to punch him but the raven haired male would keep dodging, and the would hit the wall instead. Every time he would hit the surrounding a few times, Damian moved to another spot, it was almost time.

After a while of tussling, the villain was already getting tired and more enraged because of Damian constantly dodging his attacks. "Hold Still...You little..." The villain said prepared to charge at him again until he suddenly heard crumbling above him.

Above the villain was a medium-sized bridge, and Damian just tricked him into punching the foundations below, making the bridge crumble. Before the villain could even react, the bridge came down crashing down on him, burying him in all the debris and steel.

"You need to learn to mind your surroundings..." Damian commented as he watched him get buried. But all the commotion also caused the other villains nearby to get to their location. The electric and finger gunned villains quickly arrived at the scene and noticed the crumbled bridge as well as their winged comrade slowly standing up with his teeth out.

"I'm going to fry you for that, kid!" The electric villain stated as electricity started forming in the palms of his hands, ready to launch another electric attack at Damian. Damian quickly got into his fighting stance and was prepared to dodge the incoming attack, until he heard some noise coming from the debris of the bridge behind him.

The four-armed villain busted out of the debris using his strength. He looked at Damian with rage in his eyes, his breathing getting faster. "THAT'S IT!" He said in rage as he pulled his fists back and started charging at him once more.

Damian suddenly got another plan as he noticed the four-armed villain charging at him from behind, and it seemed like the electric one was just about to fire another lightning attack on him. Considering the villain had to endure a bridge crumbling down onto him, it should not take much now to end him.

And as expected, the electric villain started firing another electric attack at him, but little did the electric villain know that this was going to be a mistake. Damian swiftly rolled out of the way, and instead of the electricity hitting him, it collided against the four-armed villain from behind.

The four-armed villain screamed out in pain as he felt electricity traveling through his entire body. This was the final blow as the villain slowly started closing his eyes, getting unconscious. But he was still standing and it seemed like he was going to fall on the ground at any moment. 

"Shit!" The electric villain said as Damian quickly jumped behind some of the rubble of the bridge, to use it as cover. "Keep shooting! Move in, I got you covered" The finger gunned villain says to the electric villain, as he started firing bullets from the tip of his fingers at the cover Damian was behind. 

The electric villain started making his way over towards Damian with the assistance of the finger gunned villain firing at the cover so Damian did not have a chance to switch spots. But Damian had another plan, he pulled out another smoke pellet from his utility belt and threw it above the cover, as it landed next to the finger gunned villain, the smoke spreading around him and making him stop firing.

Damian looked up from the cover to see that the electric villain was getting closer and closer towards him with electricity getting generated in his palms and that the four-armed one was just about to collapse onto the floor, if he wanted to go through with the plan he had in mind, he needed to react fast.

He quickly jumped up from the cover and held onto a pipe from a building, before jumping off of it. The villain tried to hit him with his electricity again, but Damian moved too swiftly for him to hit him. While still in the air from the jump, Damian pulled out the remote claw gadget from his utility belt and fired it at the chest of the villain. 

"What the-?!" The villain stated as he felt something getting attached to his chest. Before he could even react properly, the claw then launched itself to a specific area on the ground, locking on. The claw then started retracting the villain with incredible force towards it, as the villain fell down onto the ground right under the claw "That was a stupid move, kid!" The villain said as he slowly began standing up, the claw detaching itself from his chest.

But the villain suddenly recognized the large shadow in front of him and realized what Damian had just done, but it was too late. Before he could even get up properly, the four-armed villain finally fell backward onto the electric villain. The villain started yelling in pain, feeling the weight of the four-armed villain crushing his body "G-Get him off!" He yelled out as he tried to struggle, but it was ineffective.

The smoke started clearing around the finger gunned villain as he finally realized what was going on, and at the same time, the lizard villain also arrived who was a bit further away when everyone else got there. "You, Help him!" The finger gunned villain said as the lizard one started running up towards the electric villain who was slowly getting squashed.

"GET HIM OFF!" The villain once again yelled out as electricity started flowing through a small area around the two, unable to properly control his electricity quirk because of the four-armed villain squashing him. "I'm trying, turn down the juice!" The lizard villain said unable to get closer because of the electrified area around them.

"Wait! He's trying to escape again!" The winged villain said as he pointed towards Damian climbing up another building to split the villains off again, though he had a feeling that they were already smart enough to figure out that they needed to stay together. 

The winged villain quickly started flying over towards Damian once again to knock him off the side of the building, but this time Damian was aiming to take him down, and unlike the four-armed and electric one, this strategy will go a lot more smoothly.

As the villain got close enough, Damian jumped off of the side of the building, narrowly dodging the incoming attack from the villain. He then pulled out his grappling hook and fired it at the left leg of the villain, the hook tying itself around the leg and holding on tightly.

"What the-?!" The villain said as he felt the grappling gook tying itself around his leg. And just like last time, he started going down because of the force, but Damian had other things in mind. Using the grappling hook he launched himself up in the air right above the villain using its powerful retracting mechanic.

He landed right on the back of the villain, as the villain just grunted "You will regret that!" He said as he started flying with full force through the air trying to shake Damian off of himself. But Damian held on tightly, he then wrapped his left arm around the neck of the villain, as he got ahold of some part of his right wing, but not enough for it to stop flapping.

He then proceeded to put his leg at the beginning of the wing. "Wait, what are you-?!" The villain said ina bit of a panic as Damian started pulling the wing towards himself with all of his force, managing to stop it from flapping and pushing his leg in the opposite direction on the wing. Very quickly a large crack was heard as the right wing of the villain broke.

The villain screamed as he felt his wing getting broken, and since he could not manage to stay In the air with only his left wing, he started to crash down towards the ground. Damian, using the hand around the neck of the villain and still holding his broken right wing, managed to change the direction to where he was going to crash down, in the direction of the finger gunned villain.

As the two got close enough to the ground, Damian swiftly jumped off of his back and onto the ground, as the villain crash-landed right into the finger gunned villain. He had a feeling that the winged one was now down, and that the finger gunned one was not going to stay down forever, but now his attention shifted towards the Lizard villain.

At this point, the main villains who would cause him trouble head-on were defeated, and now Damian can finally stop running and face them with his fighting skills. He took his fighting stance once more and smirked, waiting for the lizard villain to approach him.

The lizard villain quickly pulled out two knives from his pockets, holding onto them tightly. "I will make sure to skin you alive nice and slowly..." The villain said before rushing towards Damian, hoping to slice him up with the knives in his hand.

When he got close enough, the villain started slashing at the raven haired male, to which Damian swiftly dodged every slash the villain was trying to make. "Hold still you little-" The villain was then interrupted with a knee to the stomach, before Damian took ahold of his hand and threw him over his shoulder, slamming him to the ground.

The villain grunted as he tried to get up, but his attempt was cut off as Damian delivered a hard kick to the face, which eventually knocked the lizard villain out. "Pathetic, you were easier than the rest" Damian stated as he adjusted his gauntlets.

As he was just about to turn around, a bullet flew through the air and hit Damian in the leg, going through the military cloth and into his flesh. The bullet did not hit any vital parts of the leg or any nerves, but it was still painful for Damian. He let out a yell as he went down onto the ground with one knee down.

Even if it was painful, Damian could still handle the pain very well, but he instead chose to act like it did some critical damage to him, so the finger gunned villain would let his guard down, and that was when Damian would deliver the final blow.

"Have to say, I'm impressed. You managed to take down almost all of us by using our own quirks against one another, but now your luck ends here...Now you are just like a little whining puppy with an injury that needs to be taken down" The finger gunned villain stated as he got closer to Damian, aiming his finger guns at him and ready to deliver the final blow.

As he got closer, Damian pulled out his grappling hook once more and tried to fire it at the villain, to which he swiftly dodged the hook, as it instead connected to a ledge on a building nearby. "You missed...How pitiful, now I will give you the sweet relief of death" the villain stated ready to fire at his head.

Damian just smirked as the villain said that, in fact he expected him to dodge and for it to connect to a building "I could say the same for you!" He said, pushing the button on his grappling hook as he started retracting himself at high speed towards the building, but along the way, he grabbed the villain by the neck and held onto it tightly as he was going upward.

As he was halfway up to the ledge, Damian let go of the grappling hook and started falling down onto the ground, but making sure the villain was right in front of him. Just before he hit the ground, he slammed the villain with all his force against the ground as he was holding him by the neck, making a few cracks on the hard cement.

The villain eventually fell unconscious because of the hard impact on the back of his head, and Damian let go. He had defeated all five of the villains who came to kill him, but he very well knew that the battle still was not over, there were a ton of other villains out of his area, and he could not just stay there and wait, he had to help the others.

He got up from his healthy knee which he used land onto the ground and felt the sharp pain in his other one from the bullet still inside, but he did not mind it. The bullet did not hit any important parts, so he was still able to walk around, but with some amounts of pain.

He grappled himself atop one of the buildings once more, looking at the glass that covered the entire area. He could not go through the door, so he had to break the glass if he were to escape. He used his grappling hook once more to launch himself towards the glass, eventually holding onto some black barriers with one hand.

He pulled out the explosive gel from his utility belt and started spraying it across some of the areas of the glass he needed to destroy so he could escape. As he finished spraying the glass, he quickly grappled himself back to one of the rooftops so he could safely detonate it without potentially injuring himself more than he currently was.

He pressed the trigger on the explosive gel, as the gel exploded, the explosion being powerful enough to shatter an area of the glass more than big enough for Damian to go through. He quickly grappled his way towards the glass once more, as he stood on the glass below him that was still standing, having the entire facility in his sight.

Due to the glass being blurry before he could not make out what was exactly happening outside of his area, but now everything was clear to him. Villains were apparently scattered all around the facility and the different areas, but Damian also noticed Aizawa fighting the in the center of the facility.

He was unsure what to do at this point. He kept thinking to himself what his next move was going to be, but he finally decided to go and try to help out Aizawa against the villains. And even if he managed to overpower most of them, he had a feeling that the villain covered in hands alongside the muscular one with a bird-like head were going to cause him major trouble.

Damian started climbing down to the ground so he could advance towards the center where Aizawa was. He figured that his classmates would be fine with dealing with the other villains since they were generic thugs, not to mention they were in groups.

He started running as quickly as he could towards the location, and luckily there were no more villains around considering that they were all at another area or were unconscious from battling Aizawa. The wound in his leg hurt like hell and there was a bit of blood dripping down his leg, but he still clutched his teeth together and endured it, he had gone through much worse before.

As he arrived at the center, he noticed that Aizawa was getting overpowered by the muscular bird faced villain, his face was all bloody and it did not seem like he could move at all. Damian quickly ducked down behind the fountain, carefully looking up to observe the situation, it would be suicide to just run up in the middle of that villain as well as the one with hands covering his limbs.

Black Mist started forming next to the male covered in hands, as yellow looking eyes were also able to be seen at the top of its supposed head. "Tomura Shigaraki..." The mist villain said as Shigaraki turned his head over to face him "Kurogiri...If you are here, then I presume Thirteen is dead?" Shigaraki asked.

"I have incapacitated her. However, some of the students that were up there with her impeded me. And one of them was able to escape the facility." Kurogiri replied. "Huh?..." The light blue haired male said in a tone of shock but also disappointment.

"If you are unable to be a proper warp gate, then our plans have crumbled. Kurogiri...You..." Shigaraki said unable to finish his sentence, he started to tremble a tiny bit and started to scratch his neck which had visible scarring from scratching.

"It is game over...For now" Shigaraki said as he continued scratching his neck, with every second he scratched it faster than last time. "There's no doubt that if they throw dozens of pros at us, we cannot win." Shigaraki said once more in a disappointed yet defeated sounding tone.

Damian listened closely as to what Shigaraki was saying and he felt relieved that someone managed to escape and that the other heroes would get here at any moment, not to mention that this villain seemed smart enough to know that if they stayed here longer they would get defeated almost instantly.

As Shigaraki was preparing to leave, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "But before that..." Shigaraki said as he glanced over towards Izuku and Tsuyu who were in the water near the edge. "Why don't we use this opportunity to take..." He said before appearing in the blink of an eye right in front of the two of them, crouched down. "THE PRIDE OF THE SYMBOL OF PEACE DOWN A NOTCH!" Shigaraki said as his arm was getting closer and closer to the head of Tsuyu.

Both Izuku and Damian almost instantly reacted at the move, and Izuku remembering what happened to the elbow of Aizawa after Shigaraki had gotten ahold of it, started powering up One For All in his fist "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" He screamed out, ready to unleash the force of One For All on Shigaraki.

At that exact same moment, Damian quickly reacted as well. He jumped up from his cover behind the fountain and using the ledge of the fountain, jumped up in the air. He quickly pulled out about three batarangs and threw them towards Shigaraki, hoping to at least stun the male before he could do anything.

Izuku unleashed the power of One For All with a direct punch towards Shigaraki, creating a huge gust of wind and dust in front of him. But just before he unleashed his smash, he noticed the three batarangs above him that passed above him heading towards Shigaraki, and it seemed like they managed to hit...Something.

Izuku quickly turned his head around to see Damian standing there out from his cover, observing the cloud of dust that was created by Izuku. "W-Wayne!?" Izuku said in surprise as he looked back in front of him, the dust slowly starting to clear itself.

Izuku had thought that he managed to land a hit on Shigaraki, but as the dust fully cleared itself, it was revealed that the muscular bird faced villain was standing right in front of him, most likely he absorbed the smash Izuku gave him. The villain also had three batarangs stuck in his chest, which have torn into his flesh from the throw. But quickly the villain started regenerating those wounds and the batarangs fell down onto the floor from his chest.

Shigaraki was right behind the muscular villain as he let out a low chuckle, and he also noticed Damian standing there in front of the fountain since he got out from his cover "Nomu...Kill him" Shigaraki ordered, meaning for Nomu to kill Damian so he could kill these two kids right in front of him.

Without hesitation, the Nomu started charging towards the Raven haired male, pulling back its fist. Damian quickly reacted and dodged the incoming ground slam the Nomu was about to perform on him, but he quickly turned towards him and started throwing more punches, each one getting faster by the second.

Damian was, of course, able to dodge these punches and attacks coming from the creature, but he also felt that the attacks were getting faster and faster, and he was not going to be able to keep up with the creature. This was not a human being, hell, it was not even a person with a mutation quirk. "The hell is this thing?!" He thought to himself. It was clear that this creature was totally immune to pain, and showed no signs of pain at all, so he was not even going to try and attack it, he just had to keep up and hope that it will eventually lose interest.

But just then the metal doors to the facility were busted open, as a familiar laugh was heard, and the familiar outline of a muscular figure could be seen from the dust around the entrance. "Have no fear! Because I am here!" All Might said with his signature smile.

All Might then used his super-speed to go down the stairs and to the center of the facility, along the way punching a few villains unconscious within the blink of an eye. He made his way up to where Shigaraki and the other U.A Students were, taking notice of Damian dodging the attacks of the Nomu.

All Might quickly snatched him with one arm, and then Izuku, Tsuyu, and Aizawa with his other. All of this happened within the blink of an eye and it took Damian a few seconds to realize what had just happened as he looked around to see All Might as well as his classmates.

"Head towards the entrance, you three! I have to leave Aizawa with you, he is unconscious so hurry!" The symbol of peace said to the three of them, giving them a hopeful slime when he finished talking.

Damian had figured that this was the best solution, this was the number one hero who was about to take them on, and considering how fas the moved to knock out the rest of the villains and get him as well as other out of the grasp of the villains, he most likely had this in the bag. Damian picked up the unconscious body of Aizawa from the ground and put him on his back.

"So you finally showed up...Took you long enough" Shigaraki said looking over at the symbol of peace. All Might turned around to face the villain and got into his battle stance, ready to strike at the villains. "CAROLINA SMASH!!!" The hero yelled out, charging at Shigaraki.

"Nomu..." Was all that the villain sai before the creature appeared in the blink of an eye in front of his master, completely absorbing the punch from All Might like it was nothing. The hero looked up in shock as he realized that his punches were ineffective "I cannot believe it, my blows...Are not working at all!" The hero said in a surprised tone.

"Look no further than the amazing Shock Absorption the beast has. If you want to deal Nomu any damage, it would be more effective if you slowly scooped out his guts. But him letting you do that is another story." Shigaraki said as he watched the symbol of peace be in shock from the ability Nomu had.

The facial expression of All Might quickly changed into a determined smile "Thanks for telling me! If that is all It takes, then do not worry!" All Might said as he grabbed Nomu from behind around his waist, before slamming him to the ground from behind, creating a large gust of dust around the area. 

At the same time, Damian, Tsuyu, and Izuku were slowly making their way towards the entrance as Damian carried Aizawa on his back. He had a lot of experience when it came to holding certain things around his back, so it was no problem for him. "That backdrop was so powerful it created something similar to an explosion" Tsuyu said as she looked back at the battle going on. 

"Considering they probably came here with a scheme to kill him, we cannot do anything to help him. And even if we tried we will probably be an obstacle or taken hostage. As far as I see, he has this battle in the bag" Damian said as he looked back at the gust of dust. He was not typically the kind to back down and retreat, but he himself saw what that big villain was capable of, if his power is shock absorption then they have no way of even knocking him out, so the only one who can handle this is All Might. 

As the dust slowly started clearing, Izuku looked in shock at what he was witnessing. The body of the Nomu was split in two by some sort of portal from that warp villain, and Nomu was holding on tightly at the sides of All Might, not letting him move.

It just so happened that Nomu was burying its claws into the injury of All Might, as blood started coming out of his shirt, as well as blood coming out of his mouth. All Might could not move a bit because of the amount of damage Nomu was causing him, he struggled but it was ineffective.

Izuku was the only one who knew about the injury All Might had, and he instantly reached a decision. "ALL MIGHT!" Izuku screamed out as he started running towards the battle are in the center. "Wai-!" Damian tried to stop him but it was too late.

"Hold him and get him to safety, I will go after him!" Damian said as he handed Aizawa to Tsuyu, and started running after the greenette towards the battle area. What was he thinking running into the battle just like that?!

Kurogiri quickly noticed the greenette running towards them and stepped in to stop him, but suddenly a familiar yell from an ash blonde was heard "OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY DEKU!!!" Katsuki screamed out as he unleashed an explosion onto Kurogiri, which seemed to have subjugated him.

Katsuki stepped on the metal cover of Kurogiri with his foot "No funny business from you Shadow ass!" He said in his usual intimidating tone with a smirk, looking down at the subjugated Kurogiri.

Then suddenly the ground around the Nomu started freezing, and half of its body, as well as the hand which was dug into the wound of All Might, was frozen solid. "I heard about the plan you bastards organized, the scheme to kill All Might. The symbol of peace will not go down that easy." Todoroki said as he walked up to the group.

"Kacchan...Everyone" Izuku said with a joyful yet surprised tone in his voice, and it almost seemed like he was about to start crying. Damian at this point caught up to him, standing beside him and seeing how Katsuki subjugated Kurogiri and how half of the body of the Nomu was frozen.

Damian quickly analyzed the ice on the hand of the Nomu, it seemed like its entire arm was frozen solid, and not just the outer layer. He pulled out an explosive Batarang from his utility belt "I got him!" He yelled out, throwing the Batarang in the direction of the frozen hand.

The Batarang swiftly attached itself to it, letting out a few beeps before exploding, shattering the frozen hand of Nomu completely. All Might quickly escaped from his grasp as the hand shattered, standing in front of the students as a bit of blood was still oozing from his side.

"Please Escape! Now!" All Might yelled out holding out a hand, signaling the four of them to stay back. "If it had not been for me and Wayne it would have been bad!" Todoroki said to the symbol of peace.

"Yes, and I thank you and young Wayne a lot. But now stay back and watch how a real pro fights!" All Might said with a thumbs up, looking back and facing the four of them with his usual determined smile.

"Nomu...Finish him off" Shigaraki said as the creature quickly regenerated its lost limb like it was nothing, charging at the symbol of peace again and clashing with him. All Might groaned, he knew that his time was already up, but if he failed now, all of the students in this facility were going to most likely die, and the symbol of peace would be no more.

"I told you before...He has shock Absorption." Shigaraki said as he watched All Might try and punch Nomu with all the force he could, but it was in vain. "I am aware!" All Might said as the head of Shigaraki perked up in surprise.

The clashes between the two got more and more violent, and the hits they were giving each other became faster and faster to the point where the strikes could barely be seen. "IT IS SHOCK ABSORPTION, NOT TOTAL NULLIFICATION! IT MUST HAVE A LIMIT! HE WAS MADE TO WITHSTAND MY 100%?! I WILL JUST GIVE IT MORE!" All Might yelled out.

"A HERO IS SOMEONE WHO SMASHES THROUGH EVERY OBSTACLE PUT IN HIS WAY, DO YOU KNOW WHAT I SPEAK OF VILLAIN?!" He yelled out once more, it was clear that the strikes from Nomu were getting slower and slower, and the strikes from All Might faster and faster.

"FOR I AM THE SYMBOL...OF PEACE!" All Might yelled out with all his might, delivering one final punch to the Nomu, sending him flying through the wall of the facility and beyond. All might was breathing deeply as another gust of dust covered the area.

Izuku, Katsuki, and Shoto were shocked at what they all just witnessed. They always heard of stories when it came to villain battles, but they never imagined that it would all look so...Intense when seeing it right in front of them. "So this is the world of pros..." Shoto muttered out.

Damian was a lot less impressed than his three classmates since he had seen and engaged in a lot more intense situations before. But there was something about that final hit that reminded him of another battle between a similar hero and villain from his universe, and the same hero said something similar when he struck down the powerful creature, that was a moment he would never forget.

"You...You cheated...!" Shigaraki said in a shocked tone, the Nomu was supposed to withstand All Might at his 100%, but now it was defeated by the one thing it was made to kill? How strong was the symbol of peace in reality?

"Now then, villain. We both want to put an end to this dance of ours quickly, don't we?" All Might said with his signature smirk. He had a feeling that the Nomu was the strongest of the three, and that the mist and hand villain were most likely weaker than him, but there was one small problem...He had already gone beyond the limits of his muscular form. 

As the other students were cheering and happy, Izuku knew what was going on in reality. "It is all a bluff. It is getting mixed up in all the dust that had been kicked up but...It is the same sort of vapor he releases when he transforms!" Izuku thought to himself, if the villains do not retreat this instant, it would be the end of the symbol of peace.

"If only Nomu were here...He would be able to face him once more without feeling a tone of pressure" Shigaraki said in an irritated tone as he started scratching his neck violently once more.

"Tomura Shigaraki, please calm down. If you look more closely, you can clearly see the damage Nomu succeeded in dealing him." Kurogiri said to Shigaraki. Everyone could see that All Might looked pretty wounded, so there could still be hope left.

"Yeah...You are right." Shigaraki said as his irritated tone of voice suddenly changed into a calm one, as he stopped scratching his neck. "After all this trouble...How could we fail to defeat the Final Boss? WE MUST AVENGE NOMU!" Shigaraki said as he and Kurogiri started charging at All Might with all the speed they had.

But suddenly Izuku powered One For All in his leg and leaped forwards towards the two villains. "Midoriya?!" Shoto said, he leaped forward at such great speed, almost as if he was faster than the blink of an eye. 

Izuku's leg was broken from using huge amounts of One For All in it, but he did not mind, his only focus was now saving All Might. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM YOU STUPID VILLAINS!" Izuku yelled out, powering his left arm with One For All.

Despite his speed, Shigaraki and Kurogiri reacted quickly at the incoming threat. Kurogiri made a small portal in front of Izuku and Shigaraki, the hand villain placing his hand through the portal Kurogiri had reacted as it was transported to the other side, just about ready to touch Izuku's face.

But suddenly a bullet had hit Shigaraki's arm as he groaned, pulling it back. "Sorry partners. We're regrettably late" Snipe said from the entrance as smoke came out from his revolver. The entire staff of U.A had arrived, alongside Iida who managed to escape and inform everyone.

"They came, they came...This is our game over screen. Back to the drawing board, Kurogiri" Shigaraki said as he looked at his bleeding palm from the bullet, as Kurogiri engulfed Shigaraki around his mist. "But we'll get you next time...Symbol of Peace." Shigaraki said as then he and Kurogiri disappeared in the black mist, and eventually, there was nothing left of them.

Izuku fell to the ground, feeling the pain in his leg as he could not stand up. He looked to his side, seeing All Might in his weak form surrounded by the dust. "Young Midoriya...You've saved me. If it wasn't for you, my head would be rolling right now." All Might said with a smirk at the greenette. Tears started dripping down Izuku's cheeks after hearing those words "I'm so happy...You're alright." Izuku said.

"Midoriya!" Damian yelled out as he started running towards his direction. It seemed like he had a broken leg and most likely could not stand on his own, but now he had to drop his jerky attitude and actually help out his classmate after this serious villain incident.

"Wayne my boy! Your kind heroic spirit shines as brightly as ever! But now is not the time, you will discover my secret!" All Might said in a panicked voice inside of his head, fortunately, Damian could not see him because of all the dust around the area, but if he got close enough his secret would be out. 

"WAYNE!! WAI-" Izuku tried to yell out, telling him to stop so he would not find out All Might's secret. But just before he managed to finish, a cement wall suddenly appeared in front of the raven haired male, blocking his path.

"We want to check all of the students for injuries, so we'll have everyone gather in front of the gate. Leave the injured to the care of your teachers." Cementoss said as he looked over at the raven haired male.

Damian stopped dead in his tracks as the wall appeared, looking over and listening to what Cementoss had to say. He gave him a slight nod and started walking towards the exit where the others were, and it was about damn time he got the bullet out of his leg from the battle with the villains in the fire area.

But one thing bugged his mind, why exactly did Cementoss block his path? He was just trying to help his classmate, but his mind shifted towards another possibility...All Might. That dust was not clearing at all, and he had a feeling that it was not from the battle. But if it was about All Might, then why didn't he block off Izuku as well?

There was something strange going on here and considering the fact that Izuku also seemed to try and stop him, he was involved in this whole secret as well. Being the curious kind that he was, this whole mystery had his attention, and he was determined to uncover what exactly was going on here, or maybe he was just overthinking things?

At the time Damian arrived at the exit alongside his other classmates, the police had arrived on the scene alongside Detective Tsukauchi. He started counting all of the students in case some of them were left behind, and apart from Midoriya, everyone seemed to be here.

Damian was the only one of the group who had an injury, the bullet in his leg. But fortunately, it did hit any bones or nerves, so it was going to heal pretty quickly, but he still had to endure getting that bullet taken out from his leg. 

"Come with me for you to get treated" Tsukauchi said to Damian, leading him towards some ambulances that had arrived in case there were any serious injuries from the students, considering this was a huge scale villain attack everyone went through.

But during this time Damian was still thinking as to what happened when Cementoss forbid him access to Midoriya and All Might, he knew that he did not forbid him so that he needed to get checked for injuries at the exit, no, there was something more than that. But from past experience, he also had a feeling that this was not the last they would be seeing from the hand and mist villain.


	8. A New Toxin

It had been a week ever since the attack on the USJ Facility. U.A Staff had decided that it would be best to close the school for about two weeks so that the students can recover from the incident, as well as for the police to do their investigation without interruptions.

It was night time in Musutafu. At this time the city was best to tour with some night exclusive markets opening up, as well as the Musutafu fair which everyone enjoyed. Civilians were trying to continue their life, as usual, believing that the heroes will stop the rest of the villains that attacked the USJ Facility, and they all felt safer with increased hero patrols.

But among the crowd of people in the streets, was one man who was planning something deadly for this night, that man was Jonathan Crane. Crane was wearing standard civilian clothing, normal jeans, and a thick hoodie with the hood covering his head.

He was aware of all the attention he had grabbed by robbing the jewelry store and defeating Kamui Woods with his fear toxin, and this way when he goes out in standard clothing, no one would even think that this man was the Scarecrow. A perfect way to blend in with the crowd.

Crane stopped as a Sushi Restaurant was in his sight, it was the largest sushi restaurant in the city, with over a hundred guests currently eating, feeling safe. This would be the perfect target. Crane pressed his index finger against his ear, activating the little communication device he had in it. "Status Report..." He said through it.

Meanwhile, three henchmen of Scarecrow were on the roof of the restaurant, and they just finished breaking off a few vent covers that went through the entire building. "We are finishing up, sir." One of the henchmen stated.

The second henchmen slowly and carefully started pulling out a couple of containers that looked like grenades. "Careful, you do not want to drop one of them and make a crack in those things" The first one said turning his head over as he finished giving a status report to Scarecrow.

"Oh just shut up, you very well know what my quirk is." The henchmen replied and started handing the containers to the third one. His quirk allowed him to stick any objects to his fingers and make it impossible for them to suddenly slip off his grip.

Slowly but steadily the third one started dropping the containers into the several ventilation shafts that were located on the roof of the restaurant. In the end, all the containers had been dropped in the ventilation shafts, and the first henchmen contacted Scarecrow once more "The toxin is ready, sir." The henchmen said.

"Excellent, you have the rest of the night off" Crane said, taking his index finger off of his ear. These normal street thugs with quirks were a lot more useful than those normal ones he had back in Gotham, and he knew it was a good idea to hire a couple of them.

With the fear toxin containers in place, Crane stepped up towards the entrance of the restaurant, opening the door and walking in. As he walked in he noticed the hero Death Arms sitting at a table, waiting for his order. Death Arms was the main target of Crane and the key to this whole operation.

Crane picked out an empty seat that was near the seat where Death Arms was sitting at. He was aware of the strict no-smoking rule of this restaurant, so he knew what to do to get the attention of the hero. He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket as well as a lighter, as he then lit the cigarette in his mouth.

As he waited for the smoke of the cigarette to reach the are of the hero, Crane looked around the restaurant once more, noticing a good number of people present, as well as children as young as three years old. This was most certainly going to be a night Musutafu will keep in mind for a very long time.

Death Arms of course was waiting patiently for his order. It was his break off patrol and he wanted something to eat. It didn't even take anybody to tell Death Arms that there was somebody smoking. He was able to smell the dirty smoke and followed it to the table where Crane was sitting at. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, you can not be smoking in this establishment." He said in his serious tone, looking Crane in the eyes coldly.

Crane looked up to face the hero as he walked up to his table, this was the moment he had been waiting for. He quickly stood up from his seat and straightened his arm out towards the head of Death Arms, before a gas of fear toxin was unleashed right into his face.

Death Arms was caught completely off guard by this move and did not have enough Tim to react. He stumbled back and started covering his face with his hands, before starting to cough violently.

As soon as Crane gassed the hero, he pulled out a syringe from his pocket and stabbed the hero to the side with it, draining up his blood before taking it out. The customers quickly started noticing what was happening and a few stood up, while others tried to call the police knowing that this was a villain, but it was too late for them.

When Crane unleashed the fear toxin into the face of Death Arms, the remote control was activated and the containers of the fear toxin opened in the ventilation shafts. Fear Toxin started spreading at incredible speed around every room and area of the building.

Crane quickly started walking away from the gassed Death Arms and casually watched as everyone in the area started falling under the effects of the fear toxin, and the screams started growing in numbers every second.

Knowing that it would be risky to leave through the main entrance, Crane started heading towards the back door that leads into a dark alley, where he would disappear before any hero even managed to get here.

But Death Arms was gassed with a special type of fear toxin, a new formula. And the other customers only received a normal dose of his toxin, so that none of them would even try to stop his escape...And to make sure they all stayed in place for the upcoming slaughter.

After some time, Death Arms finally took his hands off his face, and what he saw truly horrified him. The entire building looked like it was falling apart, and he noticed that all around him were terrifying demon-like monstrosities.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREATURES!" He screamed out as he started using his quirk to attack all of the monsters in the area, pummeling every one of them he managed to get his hands on. These creatures were starting to swarm around him, trying to get ahold of him...Or so Death Arms thought.

Crane opened the back door of the restaurant that led into the alley, as he heard the destruction going on inside...The normal dose would ensure that all of them did not manage to escape, so the body count can go as high as possible.

He did not need any protection from his normal dose, at this point he had completely gotten used to it to the point it had no effect on him. As he was walking down the dark alley, he took one last glance back, suddenly noticing that a huge blood splatter appeared on one of the windows. Crane smirked as he continued walking, toying with the vial of blood he managed to get from Death Arms in his pocket.

"The toxin works just fine...Now Operation Nightmare can begin..." Crane thought to himself. At the same time, he managed to get a vial of blood from a hero, which he would hand over to Strange...Hugo Strange would soon have the very first quirk he could experiment with.

Fortunately, Mt. Lady and Rock Lock were patrolling together in nearby when Death Arms fell under the influence of the fear toxin. They quickly heard the destruction going on as well as several people on the street screaming as they watched what was going on inside the restaurant.

When the two got close enough, Mt. Lady quickly grew in size and approached the building, she had, of course, noticed the green gas surrounding the rooms from within and then proceeded to hold her breath.

The pro hero grabbed ahold of the roof of the restaurant, tearing it off as the fear toxin started escaping the restaurant and into the air, but fortunately, it did not disperse towards the ground to have an effect on all the bystanders as they watched in horror.

As the fear toxin started fading from the building, Mt. Lady's eyes widened in horror at what she was seeing. There was blood everywhere, dead bodies, people screaming horror unable to move, and Death Arms killing everyone in the room.

The pro hero reacted quickly and used one of her hands to grab onto Death Arms, holding him tight. "LET GO OF ME YOU CREATURE!!!" He screamed out as he struggled to free himself from her grip, but it was in vain in the end.

Rock Lock quickly entered the building as Mt. Lady safely contained the hostile Death Arms, making his way upstairs to where the dining area was. When he entered the area, his eyes also widened in shock. "Dear God..." He muttered out.

The pro hero quickly started to first help the people who were critically injured, trying to tend their wounds. All of the customers were screaming uncontrollably, and the screams rang through Rock Lock's ears, sending shivers down his spine.

It did not take long for the police force to arrive alongside ambulances to help out the critically injured, and the media started to get interested in this whole incident as well, so the media vans were already on their way there as well.

The police force quickly apprehended the still hallucinating Death Arms, chaining him up and leading him towards an armored van where he would be brought to the police station. "LET GO OFF ME! STAY AWAY!" The pro hero screamed out as he struggled in vain.

The police started to evacuate the restaurant, every customer, injured or not was taken to the medics to get treated, but considering that they were all still under the effects of the fear toxin, they needed to contain them until the toxin wore off.

After some time, the media vans started pulling up close to the restaurant, camera crews and reporters coming out to report this whole event, but they all made sure to keep a good distance since the police force did not permit them to get any closer.

"Breaking News! There was a brutal villain attack on the Kowu Restaurant recently, Police are suspecting that the recent villain, Scarecrow, was behind this attack. There is no doubt that there have been casualties and those who were brutally injured. The pro hero Death Arms has been put under arrest and according to witnesses, he had been wrecking the entire place." The reporter talked as the camera rolled.

"We have here with us pro hero Rock Lock, who was patrolling the streets alongside Mt. Lady nearby and got involved as soon as they heard the loud crashing coming from the restaurant." The reporter said as the camera panned over to include the pro hero in the shot "Please, could you tell us what happened?" The reporter asked.

The pro hero had decided that it was a good idea to reach out to the civilians at home and reassure them about the situation, that is the least he could do right now since the police force, medics and Mt. Lady were helping the injured civilians.

"Mt.Lady and I were on patrol after our most recent villain attack when we heard a loud crash at the restaurant. We found Death Arms attacking anyone in sight, and Mt. Lady quickly managed to contain him in the palm of her hand while I carried some of the critically injured civilians outside until the ambulances arrived." The pro hero explained, there was some visible blood on the back of his hero suit from some of the civilians he was carrying.

"While you were present up there, did you encounter the villain responsible for this horrible attack?" The reporter asked the pro hero.

Rock Lock slightly shook his head in response. "I speculate that the villain managed to flee the scene before me and Mt. Lady even arrived. This was no doubt a coordinated attack. But right now we need to let the police investigate the area in order to find more clues." The hero responded.

"Do you have a message to send to our concerned audience currently watching?" The reporter asked.

"Stay safe and report any suspicious activity that you manage to spot. This incident was a great tragedy and I send my condolences to all the families who lost their loved ones, but I can assure all of you...The villain will be brought to justice, and we will make sure he will never be able to hurt anyone again." The hero said, the camera slowly zooming in on his face as he was giving his final message to the viewers.

At the same time, Bruce Wayne was watching the report live from his new manor in Musutafu. The billionaire quickly stood up as Rock Lock finished his message. He started walking towards the room where he kept his bat suit at, knowing very well that this was an act of Scarecrow.

But the male knew that one more person will be wanting to come with him, especially since he had a feeling that he saw the news of the attack done by Scarecrow.

Damian quickly exited his room and went into the hallway, conveniently bumping into his father who was already on his way to the bat suit. "I will go with you." The raven haired male said as he locked eye contact with his father.

Bruce knew that something like this would have happened, so he had to be straight with him. "I really would like you to come with me as Robin, Damian. But considering some of the current circumstances, for now I will be going alone." Bruce said as he crossed his arms.

Damian of course was a bit outraged by the statement his father gave him. "What?! Why can I not come with you, You said that the detective you met with would allow us to operate freely!" Damian said in a bit of a higher tone.

"That is still undecided. The detective first has to get in contact with the Hero Public Safety Commission, and they are the ones who would decide whether we could get these hero licenses to operate freely, or not. All we can do now is hope he explains the entire situation well enough for them to understand." Bruce said to his son.

"That still does not explain why I cannot come with you right now, so why are you going if you still do not have free access?" Damian asked once more, but he had a feeling that no matter how much he argued, his father would still go through with what he had in mind.

"The detective is the only one currently who understands how critical the situation is, and I still need to investigate the area for any important clues the police may have missed, that means keeping a low profile. So this is something only I can do." Bruce said once more.

Damian just groaned, through experience he knew that arguing with his father would get him almost nowhere. "Fine...But if you are going to engage in a huge scale operation against Scarecrow I want in." Damian said sternly as he walked past his father with his arms crossed.

Bruce was glad that they got this out of the way, he needed to hurry up while the evidence is still very much fresh. He finally arrived at the room where the bat suit was held, as he started to swiftly change into it.

Batman opened the window that was in the room, as he jumped through it, gliding his way to a nearby building and then grappling himself atop of it.

The hero then swiftly landed on a moving civilian train that was going right next to the building. He was glad that this railway was so close to the manor, since right now this train was his only way of transportation in the city.

Detective Tsukauchi had finally arrived on the scene of the wrecked restaurant, walking by some of the medics who were treating the wounds of those who were injured, while they were still screaming in fear from the fear toxin.

"Casualty Report..." He said to the police officer next to him as he started making his way towards the top dining area of the restaurant.

"Seven Dead, Fifteen critically injured. The youngest casualty was a five year old boy." The officer stated as he went through the report on the clipboard he held in his hands.

Tsukauchi cursed under his breath as he heard that the youngest one killed was a five year old boy. He was going to make sure that Scarecrow will be put behind pars where he will never again hurt anyone.

After a while Tsukauchi was the only one left in the dining area, since the focus right now was stabilizing the civilians and getting them treatment, as well as keeping the press and the bystanders at bey.

Tsukauchi started looking around for any more clues about what exactly happened, and came a cross the round shaped container that previously contained the fear toxin under a table.

The detective picked it up in his hands, and since all of the fear toxin was released from it, the container was harmless. He quickly figured out that Scarecrow must have used the ventilation shafts to release the toxin upon all of the customers, it was the only logical thing.

A drop was heard behind him, and the detective quickly turned around to be greeted with the sight of the Dark Knight "I had a feeling that you would come" The detective said, still holding the container in his hands.

"Any clues on what went down here?" Batman said as he approached the detective, taking notice of the round container in the palm of his hands.

"As of now not much is known. I have a feeling that this container was used to unleash the fear toxin unto the customers." Tsukauchi said as he stepped forward towards the hero, handing him the container.

Batman took ahold of the round container and activated the detective vision in his cowl, as he started to scan the container. "I have seen this one before on my previous cases against Scarecrow, there is no doubt that he was the one who caused all this" Batman said a she scanned it for any fingerprints "No Fingerprints..." The hero stated.

Tsukauchi took notice of the eyes on the cowl light up in a turquoise color. He was impressed on all the numerous gadgets Batman used, and how efficient he was in using them, of course, he already knew that he was quirkless, and it still amazed him how a quirkless individual could hold so much power.

Batman started scanning the area for any more important clues, but to his surprise, there was nothing left, except one palm print on one of the turned over tables. He walked up to it and scanned the palm print. "This is the palm print of Jonathan Crane, seems like he was right here when it happened." Batman said as everything started re-constructing itself in front of his eyes.

"Death Arms walked up to Scarecrow, and he quickly stood up and gassed him in the face. He was not able to recognize him as Scarecrow because he was wearing civilian clothing." Batman commented, watching the re-construction of the event through his detective vision.

"Amazing...How are you seeing that?" Tsukauchi asked as he observed Batman carefully looking at the area where Scarecrow was supposed to be sitting at.

"I have the ability to reconstruct events that happened in a certain area, all I need is a fingerprint and some damage that was caused." The Batman replied looking back at Tsukauchi.

Tsukauchi was even more amazed, their police force did not have that kind of advanced technology, but he would save those questions for later since now they had to focus on the case. "Now it makes sense..." The detective thought to himself.

"He most likely gassed Death Arms with a different kind of toxin, that is the reason why none of the customers are having the same violent behavior as him." Tsukauchi stated his theory to Batman.

Batman obviously already figured that "That is correct. Scarecrow would not go around hurting civilians for no reason, that would be a waste of resources for him. It is most likely that he came here to test out this new formula of his." Batman responded.

Now it even made sense as to why he would unleash the fear toxin on the other civilians, so that they all would stand still and have no chance of escaping the rampage of the drugged hero. "But what is he planning..." Tsukauchi muttered out as he started thinking about everything.

"That is what we are going to find out...There is no doubt that a lot of chaos can be caused with his new formula. I recommend locking Death Arms up to see if the toxin would wear off anytime soon." Batman said as he went besides the detective, facing the top of another building since the rooftop was torn off.

"No doubt that he would be devastated when he finds out what he did here." Tsukauchi muttered out once more before his he's perked up once more. "By the way, I talked with the President of the Hero Public Safety Commission about the topic of you being allowed to operate freely." Tsukauchi said.

Batman was just about to grapple away to search the neighborhood for any more clues, before he turned his head to the side, facing the detective "What did she say?" He asked, and according to the facial expression he was seeing on the face of the detective, those were not good news.

"She understands the situation on how you were transported here alongside all of those villains. But she does not want another vigilante roaming the streets, and says that the pro heroes will be able to handle your villains considering the fact that they are quirkless...And that if you did not listen to her orders, she will not hesitate to put all of the pro heroes on your trail." Tsukauchi said with a bit of disappointed face.

"She is making a big mistake. She is underestimating them for being quirkless, and trust me when I say that this will be the downfall of everyone." Batman stated. Scarecrow already managed to outmaneuver and outsmart the hero society two times.

"There is nothing much I can really do. I do understand how big of a threat those villains are, and how much of a great benefit you could be in stopping them, but if the President says one thing then it stays that way. And it is already a great risk for even allowing you to be here and not calling the police force over, if I am seen cooperating with a vigilante then I will be in great trouble." Tsukauchi told the Dark Knight.

"Then it is for the best for us to go our own ways...For now, I have a feeling that once the President sees just how much of a threat they are, she may reconsider" Batman said to Tsukauchi.

Tsukauchi sighed and turned around "I hope you are right, I cannot be seen working with you, and I really recommend not intervening much-" Tsukauchi turned around to suddenly notice that the Batman had vanished without a trail. He sighed once more, making his way outside to where the police force was. Without the approval of the President he could not be seen working with Batman, so they needed to cut ties for now.

Batman was jumping rooftop to rooftop, getting further away from the scene of the crime. Obviously he was not going to listen to the orders of the President of the Hero Public Safety Commission, he had to stop Scarecrow at all costs, and was aware that the pro heroes, as well as the police force, were not going to be able to track him down that easily...Scarecrow was planning something, something big...And he is going to get to the bottom of it.


	9. The Partnership

"Tell me again Strange, why do we need to establish a relationship with them?" A man in a suit asked Hugo Strange as the two were walking down an old semi-abandoned alley.

Hugo Strange was wearing a brown trenchcoat with hat, as he held his hands behind his back. "Mutual Benefit...There is no doubt that if we manage to strike a partnership between the so-called League of Villains and our association, that it will bring benefits to both sides." Hugo Strange said in his usual calm tone to the ma next to him.

"Mutual Benefit? I doubt the others would want to work for them, and I have a feeling that you cannot provide all of the benefits to them alone." The man said. Hugo Strange may have a lot of resources to work with, but he is unable to provide everything solo for them, or at least he thought so.

"Incorrect. I have more than enough ways to provide them with benefits on my own, but I doubt that I am going to be the only one. A few of Gotham's criminal masterminds may be interested in involving them with their plans, Crane most likely included. But there are a few who do things solely for the purpose of chaos and may be interested in joining the League on their operations." Hugo Strange replied.

It did make sense a bit, a few of them may, in fact, want some of the League's members involved in their plans if this partnership comes to be, but the question was on how Strange would benefit from this "And how are you gonna benefit?" The man asked.

"For now I seek DNA Samples from individuals with powerful quirks. Crane has promised a demonstration of his new toxin, as well as a blood sample tonight. And no doubt that if this partnership comes to be, I will get my hands on more powerful ones." Strange replied. Everything in his laboratory was ready for quirk research, and now he only needed a blood sample.

"From the intel Riddler gave you, ever since their attack on that school facility they have exploded in popularity in the criminal underworld, they even got a significant rise of memberships in their organization." The man said.

"That is correct, and the quirks they possess can be extremely lethal, and if the bond between our two associations is friendly enough, I may even get a sample of their blood for research." Strange replied. But they first had to establish the partnership for these views to come true, and he was unsure of what the leader would think.

"Then why are you bringing me with you? I am not skilled when it comes to negotiations like you are." The man asked the professor.

"These streets are filled with low scum, and you are here for protecting me in case any of them attempted something that they would regret." Strange replied. He was not stupid enough to wander into a section of the area that was filled with criminals without protection.

The two of them stopped in front of what seemed like a small bar, as Strange started casually going down the small flight of stairs towards the entrance, with the man behind him following after.

As Strange opened the door to the bar, he quickly looked around and inspected the area. It would look like a normal bar to anyone, but he very well knew with who this bar was affiliated with.

But one person sitting at a booth caught his eye. It was a man with silver hair and purple clothes. This man matched the description the Riddler gave him a few days ago. "Stay Here" Strange told the man next to him, to which the man just gave a slight nod.

Hugo Strange started making his way to the booth Giran was sitting at. When he got close enough, he picked out a seat right across from the villain. "Giran, am I right? I was told that you could get me in contact with a few individuals." Strange asked.

Giran tapped his foot on the ground with a glass of Alcohol in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Giran turned around and held his cigarette in between his two fingers, looking at Strange with his usual smirk. "Yes, that would be me. How may I be of assistance?" He questioned, setting his glass down on the table and smoked once more, fixing his collar and adjusting it.

"The male who organized that attack on the USJ Facility. Let's just say I have some business to discuss with him. Name is Dr. Hugo Strange" Hugo Strange says looking up at Giran to look him in the eyes through his glasses, if he was to succeed in his plan here in Musutafu, it is beneficial to ally the League of Villains, both groups can have something to benefit from the other

"I must say it's a pleasure. Giran as you know." Giran sighed and smoked a little once more, exhaling lightly. "Now tell me, as I asked just now. How may I assist you? It must be a pretty important matter if you came to me." Giran told him but seriously speaking, Giran was curious about what this Hugo Strange came for him to talk about. Partnership? Recruiting league members? Tips?

"I am the leader of an association of villains, and I and my associates are not from around here, I would like to talk with this man on a partnership between the two organizations, I am sure both groups have something to benefit from the other." Hugo Strange says as he then looked down again, adjusting his glasses "You may have heard about the villain Scarecrow and his attack a couple of weeks ago on the jewelry store, Mr. Scarecrow is a member of our association but unfortunately he could not come with me today, for he has his own plans for tonight." Hugo Strange commented, if Giran was to know Scarecrow was one of their associates, he would know they are not some rookie organization like there are many around the city, he sincerely hoped Giran would lead him to the man who organized everything, Tomura Shigaraki.

Giran remembered hearing of Scarecrow. As soon as he heard about the man on the news it piqued his interest. Giran looked into his eyes and tapped the table with his fingers. "Plans you say? I must admit, a partnership with a group such as yours may benefit the league of villains. I'm listening. What does he have in mind for this plan? I want to know more about this before I inform Tomura of your partnership request." Giran said and took a quick drink from his glass before setting it back down on the table.

"At exactly 11 PM he will enter a restaurant and use a new toxin he invented on the hero Death Arms. This will make the hero start killing everything he would see in his way, the massacre will be great." Hugo Strange told the villain. Of course, he still had further plans after this, but those plans he will discuss with Tomura if he got a chance to meet him.

Giran let out a small chuckle as he heard that "Making a pro hero kill innocent civilians? That is the first time I ever heard of a plan like that, I must say I am impressed." Giran said as he smoked once more. "Scarecrow must have a very impressive quirk to go through with these acts, tell me, what is his quirk?" He asked.

"This may come off as a surprise to you, but Scarecrow is quirkless." Hugo Strange said a she looked up at the villain once more. Considering that people without quirks are seen as pretty much nothing in this universe, he was eager to see the reaction of Giran to this fact.

Giran's eyes widened a tiny bit as he heard him say that "Quirkless you say?" He said with another small chuckle "Then tell me, how is he able to produce that gas of his he uses as his primary weapon?" Giran asked, of course, he still partially did not believe that he actually was quirkless, but was still open to arguments.

"Scarecrow was always a genius chemist, who primarily studied fear throughout his lifetime. He came up with the formula for the gas he calls "The Fear Toxin". The toxin makes anyone who is exposed to it will start hallucinating their greatest fear right in front of their eyes, in un-imaginable realism." Hugo Strange explained.

"I have to say, I'm impressed. Never has there been a villain who was quirkless except common robbers which are taken down easily. Scarecrow might just change the way quirkless people are seen in the criminal underworld." Giran said. "And I assume that you are quirkless, as well?" The male asked.

"Correct. An individual does not require a quirk to achieve greatness, everything someone needs is the right material, and right intelligence." Strange commented.

Giran gave the doctor a slight nod. This was indeed very fascinating for him, and he had high hopes of cooperation between these two villain organizations. "Very well, allow me to call Tomura and we shall discuss this." Giran said as he stood up from his booth and made his way into a back room where he would contact the leader of the League of Villains.

Hugo Strange stood up from his seat as he watched the villain enter the back room with his phone out. He had already made a good first impression, for the villains, and he was determined to keep it that way to form the partnership.

He walked back to the entrance of the bar where he told the man to wait for him. "How did it go?" The man asked the doctor as he approached him.

"It went fairly well, as I expected. Now we just need to wait for him to give us the information on the decision Tomura Shigaraki made on meeting me." Hugo Strange replied.

Giran ran a few fingers through his hair and got on the phone with Tomura. Tomura was lurking in the alley when he felt a vibration in his pocket and of course, answered when he saw who it was. They spoke, Giran and Tomura spoke back and forth for a few minutes before Giran hung up. He exited the back room and walked to the exit where he was greeted with the sight of Strange. "Well, Dr.Strange. Tomura accepted your partnership request. We will begin working tomorrow but he wants to speak with you currently, and for you to meet the other league members."

Strange was a bit surprised when he heard that statement. He expected first for him and Tomura to meet, and then he would decide on the partnership. But he was not complaining, this was even better. "It would be an honor to meet the other League members." Strange replied.

Strange then turned his head over to face the man next to him, then back at Giran. "I would like to introduce you to my right-hand man, Basil Karlo...Or as we call him, Clayface." Strange said as he stretched out his arm slightly towards him.

Clayface looked over at Giran, giving him a slight bow and placing his left hand to where his chest was. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He said in a respectable tone, before standing upright once more.

Giran smiled at how polite he was. "Manners. Nothing like our members, such politeness. It's a pleasure to be working with you and the villain group Clayface. I must take you two to our little special place. Follow me you two. The members are waiting." He said and spun on his heel, looking back at them in hopes they would follow him.

Hugo Strange and Clayface followed Giran through the streets to where the hideout of the league of villains was, Strange was intrigued to meet Tomura Shigaraki in person, he kept thinking about ways they could work together, and how both groups could benefit from the other, he let out a small and quiet chuckle as he thought of all the possibilities, Clayface also kept wondering who the other members were, and had a feeling that he would be seeing them a lot.

Giran led them to what seemed like an ordinary building. He went down into an alley next to it and opened the side door "Come on now, this is it." Giran said as he stepped into the building.

Strange had mixed feelings about this supposed hideout. It is perfectly camouflaged as an ordinary building, but yet is located right on a street with thousands of people passing by every day. Either Tomura Shigaraki is very ignorant or very brave.

Giran led the two up a small pair of stairs as he then stood in front of another door. "This is it..." Giran muttered out before opening the door to the room.

On the other side was a small bar-like area, that looked pretty fancy. Kurogiri was behind the counter cleaning some glass cups, as he then looked over to face Giran. Tomura Shigaraki was sitting on one of the barstools, his body was already facing the door since he expected Giran to arrive with their new guests.

Next to Tomura was a man dressed in a black and white suit, the man also had some sort of weird red circular braces on his wrists. Across the room there was a female dressed in what looked like a school uniform, sitting on one of the tables.

"Toga, Twice, and Kurogiri, I'd like you to meet Dr. Hugo Strange and his right-hand man Clayface. We are forming a partnership with their villain organization." Giran said gesturing towards the three fo them.

Hugo Strange looked around the bar and at all the villains that were present in the room. The professor gave a slight bow and put his hand over his chest as a sign of respect "It is an honor to meet all of you." The doctor said before standing upright once more.

"It's a pleasure!!" Toga said enthusiastically, glancing over at Strange as well as Clayface. She started wondering what kind of quirk the two of them possessed, that was if they even had one in the first place.

Twice stood up from his seat and walked over to Hugo Strange, stretching out his arm for the two of them to shake. "I can tell it's going to be great working with you and your group Dr.Strange." Twice said in a calm voice.

Hugo Strange accepted the handshake from Twice and looked up at him "The pleasure is all mine, Twice." The Doctor sai din his usual tone. Giran did not yet state who the names belonged to, but he quickly figured out based on the names, as well as the appearances to who they belonged to.

Twice then let go of Strange's hand and walked over next to Toga. For now, he seemed to like this new guy, but as well as Toga, he was interested in what their quirks were.

Tomura Shigaraki was carefully observing Hugo Strange the entire time, observing his body language, tone, and even the manners he possessed. "Manners...That is something you do not see often in the League of Villains" Tomura said.

"Manners are exceptionally important in every manner, manners themselves tell you a lot about an individual." Hugo Strange replied as he looked over at Tomura. He then extended his arm in the direction of a bar stool on the right side of him. "May I take a seat?" The Doctor asked.

Tomura was impressed with his manners, as well as his tone of voice. He looked like an individual who knew a lot of things, as well as is extremely careful, for now, Tomura was impressed. "Be our guest..." Tomura replied, slightly scooching over to the side to give him more space. He was intrigued to find out more about him.

Hugo Strange gave a slight nod to Tomura as he made his way towards the counter of the bar, as he sat on the barstool on the right of Tomura. "So you are Tomura Shigaraki, the one who organized the attack on the USJ Facility in order to kill All Might? I have to say, I'm impressed." Hugo Strange said. Of course, he was far from impressed considering how it failed, but he did not want to make Tomura angry.

"Weeks of planning...Recruitment...All have gone to waste. The heroes may have won the battle, but the war is still raging on." Tomura replied. "But enough about us...I want to know more about you and your group." The villain said turning over to face the Doctor.

"Our association is about Twelve strong, with a few associates who also got interested in our cause. As you may have heard, the Scarecrow is also part of our association." Strange replied.

"The Scarecrow..." Tomura muttered out. "He has taken the interest of the media almost instantly...But I'm not that impressed, any casual goon could rob a jewelry store and get away with it. But the fact that he managed to take down Kamui Woods all by himself is already an achievement." Tomura explained.

As the two villains were talking to each other, Clayface was just hanging by the exit door, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Toga and Twice got interested in the male leaning against the wall, and decided to approach him and ask a few questions.

"So, you are Clayface, huh?" Toga asked as she walked down towards him with Twice by her side.

Clayface just gave a slight nod to the female. "That is me..." Was all he said as he perked his head up a bit to face the two villains.

"So, we've been wondering...What exactly is your quirk? As well as the doctors." Twice asked with a curious look on his face, though it was hidden because of the mask.

"The doctor? He does not have a quirk at all." Clayface replied.

"Wait Really?!" Both of them said in response and quickly turned their heads towards Hugo Strange, who was still talking to Tomura Shigaraki. "Wow, that is so amazing." Twice replied.

"And as for me? My power is simple. I am made up of an Orange substance I call Clay that I can manipulate at will on my entire body." Clayface replied.

"Ooooh, sounds fun! Can you give us a demonstration?" Toga asked excitedly.

Clayface just let out a low sigh as he straightened out his hand, as it slowly started morphing into an axe at his will. "I can also choose to harden it at my will, so it can feel like a real axe." Clayface replied.

"Wow! Your quirk is so amazing! What else can you do?" Toga asked. This seemed like a powerful quirk, and she was sure that Clayface was proud of it.

"Since my entire body is made up of it, I do not require food, water, or oxygen. In fact, I can't feel pain at all, and all the wounds quickly regenerate in the blink of an eye." Clayface replied as he looked down a bit with his hands still crossed.

Toga was intrigued by that answer, and she was eager to test it out. The female pulled out her trusty knife and looked at Clayface once more. "May I?" She asked in a joyful tone.

Clayface took a look at the knife Toga was holding, and let out another low sigh. "Fine..." Was all he muttered out as he closed his eyes once more.

Toga took a few steps closer towards Clayface and pulled back her hand, holding the knife. She then stabbed Clayface in the chest with it at full force. As she then pulled it out, she noticed the hole she made in the chest, and everything inside of that hole was clay, as well s bits of it on her knife. The hole quickly regenerated back like it was nothing.

"That is so awesome. You are truly blessed with a powerful quirk, not to mention you ar eon our side!" Twice said enthusiastically. He was impressed by how Clayface did not even react to the powerful stab in his chest, and it all regenerated back like it was nothing.

Clayface just let out a small silent chuckle as he heard those words from Twice. "Blessed..." He said in a sarcastic tone.

As Hugo Strange was talking to Tomura Shigaraki, he looked at the time on his wristwatch "It is time. Please, if you are able to, turn on the TV at the news channel" He said as he then looked up at Tomura.

Tomura got a bit curious about what he meant by that, and he already had a feeling that a crime was being broadcasted. But he was going to play along, to see what this was all about. "Kurogiri..." Tomura muttered out.

"Of Course..." Kurogiri replied. The mist villain took the remote from the other side of the counter, aiming it at the TV on the other side of the room, as he then turned it on.

"Breaking News! There was a brutal villain attack on the Kowu Restaurant recently, Police are suspecting that the recent villain, Scarecrow, was behind this attack. There is no doubt that there have been casualties and those who were brutally injured. The pro hero Death Arms has been put under arrest and according to witnesses, he had been wrecking the entire place." A reporter said on camera standing in front of a restaurant with police and paramedics all around.

Tomura just chuckled at the news of this "Impressive if I'm being honest...Good old Death Arms will be traumatized for the rest of his life after he finds out what he did there...But then again...I recognize when someone has some sort of plan or is preparing something. Tell me Strange..." Tomura said as he turned around to face Hugo Strange once more. "What is he planning?" He asked in his usual dry tone.

"You have most likely already figured out that his plan involves that new toxin of his...Makes people extremely violent. His plan will be enacted tomorrow night. Scarecrow will poison the water supply of the entire region through the main water facility. The toxin, when mixed with water, can go through even skin and infect individuals. Anyone who drinks, washes their hands, or even takes a shower, will be under the effects of the toxin." Hugo Strange replied.

Tomura was left speechless for a few seconds. This was one of the greatest plans he had ever heard of, the League's goal was to crush hero society entirely, and to him, this was the opening they were waiting for. "Yes...Yes...When multiple pros go under the effect, they will start slaughtering everyone in their sight with their powerful quirks...I can just imagine what kind of chaos All Might could do if he fell under the effect." Tomura said in a bit more of ah enthusiastic tone.

"Precisely..." Strange replied. "Let us get to the main point of the partnership. As I explained to you just now, I require DNA Samples from quirk users, then I could extract their power and make a serum...So that anyone who gets injected with it, will get that exact quirk. This serum could have mutual benefits for both the League and our Association." Hugo Strange said.

"Getting blood samples from the heroes? Shouldn't be hard...I am confident that we will be able to acquire a few through future operations. And if this serum gets developed, I see many ways we could benefit from it, especially if it is the quirk from a powerful Pro." Tomura stated.

"Indeed. I also have a lot of resources that could supply a few of your operations, as well as reinforcements for any of your operations. I am also confident that my associates may also ask for the assistance of you and the other League members, for help in their plans." Hugo Strange said once more.

Tomura listened closely. All of this sounded good for him. They get blood samples for Strange, both organizations will use the serum, as well as Strange sending resources and reinforcements for their operations, and if any of the other villains requested for the other League members to be part of their plans, he would allow it. Yes, this all sounded good. "This will be a glorious partnership, and with the two of us collaborating, nothing will be able to stop us." Tomura said.

"It will be a pleasure working with you and your League, Tomura Shigaraki." Strange said as he held out his arm for a handshake.

Tomura accepted the handshake and reached out with his arm to shake Strange's, but of course, making sure that his pinky finger does not touch his hand. "Same to you...Partner" Tomura said as he let go of his hand. He was surprised with how well this was going, he was expecting them to constantly argue about plans, but the two of them seemed to be getting along just well.

Hugo Strange then stood up from the barstool "I think it is time for us to go, I have a lot of work to do after Scarecrow's attack. It was a pleasure talking to you Tomura Shigaraki, and may our partnership bring glory to both of us." Hugo Strange said as he approached the exit door with Clayface by his side.

Tomura gave the doctor a slight nod "See you around Strange." He said in his usual dry tone.

Strange opened the exit door and started heading out, with Clayface right behind him, as he closed the door behind himself.

"It is impressive, how one man, who is also quirkless, to manage to do so much damage." Kurogiri said referring to Scarecrow, as he cleaned the cups as usual.

"Strange seems like a wise man...And most importantly he has manners, unlike other villains. I look forward to working with him in the future, this is a night all o us will remember." Tomura stated with a dry chuckle.

An hour had passed ever since Hugo Strange and Clayface left the hideout of the League of Villains. The two of them entered a dark alley, as Hugo Strange approached a large dumpster. He had his signature black gloves on, so it was no problem for him to get his hands dirty.

As he opened up the dumpster with both of his hands, he noticed a yellow plastic bag on top of all the garbage. "Just like we agreed on." The doctor stated as he pulled out the plastic bag from the dumpster.

He opened it up and found something covered in Toilet Paper. He unraveled the paper, and there was a vile of blood underneath. The doctor took the vile in his hands and took a closer look at it, it was the blood Scarecrow managed to acquire from Death Arms.

Death Arm's quirk was not something special, since it only gave him enhanced strength, but this was definitely a start for Hugo Strange. If he managed to turn his quirk into a serum, he will have his very own Venom-like formula.

"Let's go back to the laboratory" Strange said as he started walking down the dark alley with Clayface by his side, but then there were footsteps heard from behind the two.

There were three men getting closer to them. "Hand over everything you got..." One of them said as blades started poking out of his flesh. The other two robbers were attempting to look intimidating.

Hugo Strange did not even attempt to look back, he just continued walking "Deal With them..." He ordered Clayface.

Clayface gave the doctor a slight nod as he started to slowly approach the three of them "I really do not want to do this, so I am giving you a choice...Turn back, or there will be consequences." Clayface said with his hands behind his back.

"HA! What is a weakling like you gonna do-" The robber was suddenly cut off as he started to make choking sounds, as blood started coming out of the mouth, the same thing with the other two robbers.

There were three clay spikes coming out of Clayface's body, each of them had impaled a robber through the neck in the blink of an eye. "I should stop trying to suggest for you to go, in the end, it always ends up this way..." Clayface said in a disappointed tone as the part of the spikes inside of their necks suddenly expanded almost instantly, cutting off their heads from the inside.

The heads of the robbers fell down onto the ground as blood was gushing out of their necks, with the bodies following after relatively quickly. The spikes retracted into Clayface's body then soon enough.

The villain just turned around and started walking in the same direction Strange went, eventually catching up with him, walking by his side. "Aren't you interested in taking their blood?" The villain asked.

"I am not interested in the quirks of common street thugs, my attention is shifted more towards the pro heroes with strong quirks." Strange said as he adjusted his glasses "That was relatively fast, the serum I provided you powered up your power drastically." The doctor said. "But let us focus on th emain objective for now"

"We have a lot of work to do."


	10. Operation Nightmare

Toma Akio was returning from his shift from the main Water Facility in the region. He mostly did night shifts as a security guard, in case there were any leaks to contact the workers or authorities, but it was 6 AM in the morning, and his shift was over, finally, he could relax.

He approached the porch of his small house, near the city. He had recently bought this house with all his savings, finally moving out of that small flat he had. The house was not that big, but it was something to work with.

He approached his door, taking out the keys, and unlocking it. Toma opened the entrance to his house and walked in, closing the door behind him. He took off his coat, placing it on the couch, but then he noticed something strange.

A window was wide open in the living room. "That is strange" Toma thought to himself. But he quickly dismissed it, thinking that he most likely left it open when he went out for his shift to cool it down.

He was feeling hungry, so he entered the back room to find some food. It was dark since he had not yet installed a light on the ceiling, but he thought that he would not need it since he could still partially see.

He kneeled down to get some cans of tuna from a box, it was not the most delicate food out there, but it still kept him alive and from starving.

As he was kneeling down, he suddenly felt a hand covering his mouth, and before he could even react, a knife had slashed his throat, as blood started gushing out of his neck all over the wall and floor.

"Mmmm, I cannot wait to taste your yummy blood for tonight" A female voice was heard behind Toma, he used the little strength he had to turn to his side to see who it was, it was a female with blonde hair and a school uniform, smiling at him creepily.

After a few seconds, Toma closed his eyes as all life left his body, his body dropping dead on the floor as Toga just giggled "Well this was exciting, shame it only happened for a few seconds. But no worries! I will make sure you will come to work for one more night! The female stated, letting out another giggle.

**_Later that day_ **

Bruce kept going through several newspapers from yesterday, trying to see if there were any clues to his rogue gallery. This was sadly his only way of finding anything out, here there was no Batcomputer, not to mention he and Tsukauchi had to break ties because of the orders from the president of the HPSC.

But he had one more hope for finding Crane and uncovering his plan. Around the restaurants, there were a few local surveillance cameras. He knew that hacking into them would be pretty easy, and he could quite possibly spot the henchmen who were preparing the fear toxin containers on the roof.

Unfortunately, due to a high police presence in the area last night, he would not manage to go through with his plan because he would get seen, but tonight the area of the restaurant should be less crowded. This was the only way he could get a lead on the villain.

Across from Bruce was Damian, sitting at the sofa with his arms crossed. He was also thinking about the situation last night and was not happy with the news he received. "So what now? Hiding in the shadows from all these heroes will not be easy. It is one thing when the police is after us, but there are hundreds of people around who have powers, who would be chasing us." Damian said.

"We will continue on as usual, with the added challenge. They are unfamiliar with their ways of operation, and without us, they will not stand a chance against Strange and the others. Crane is definitely planning something, something none of them will be prepared for." Bruce said as he went to the next page of the newspaper.

Damian just sighed at that response. But he was right, they cannot just stand there and watch as this world burned, they needed to do something. "So what is the plan? You always have one." Damian said looking up at his father once more.

Bruce put down the newspaper and stood up from the couch "There are a few public cameras around the area, perhaps they could reveal some relevant information to us on the whereabouts of Crane." Bruce said.

"You don't think that the police already haven't tried that strategy already?" Damian asked.

"I am sure they did, but I have a feeling that they may have missed something important, something that would not simply slip by us. So we will inspect the security cameras tonight, it is the only option we have." Bruce replied.

His father was right, that was the only option they had. And if it turned out that there was nothing on the cameras, then it would be back to square one again. "We need to hurry, whatever he is planning, he might go through with it sooner than we could expect" Damian said.

"Precisely. Time is almost never on our side, so we must move in exactly when the sun goes down. Because of the attack, the nearby streets will most likely be closed, meaning fewer chances of us getting spotted by some pedestrian." Bruce said once more, picking up his coffee mug and taking a sip.

Bruce had promised his son to take him next time he went out, but he still did not forget of the injury he received back at the USJ "How is your leg?" He asked calmly.

Damian looked down at the leg the bullet went through. He managed to recover pretty fast and could wark normally now, but he could still feel a bit of the pain sometimes, but it was not all too serious "It is healed enough for me to be able to go out with you" he just replied, raising his head.

"Then it is settled. Meet me at the changing room around 9 PM, at this time we will be going out when few people would be able to see us in the darkness." Bruce said as he walked past his son.

Damian gave his father a nod "Of course I will." He said calmly. He did not go out as Robin ever since they arrived here, so of course, he was looking forward to becoming the boy wonder again.

**_10:41 PM_ **

Batman and Robin were jumping rooftop to rooftop, getting closer towards the street where the attack from last night took place at. They carefully chose which rooftops to use so that no civilian would spot them, and they would watch out for hero patrols.

Eventually, the dynamic duo arrived as they stood on the ledge of a building right across the half-destroyed restaurant.

Robin observed the are of the restaurant carefully, seeing how the roof was torn off. "This all looks a lot more disturbing in real life than on TV" the boy wonder stated as he crouched down on the ledge next to Batman.

Batman pulled out his Cryptographic Sequencer. The building they were on had a public camera right below them. The Dark Knight managed to connect the Sequencer to the public security camera with ease.

Robin turned to his side and noticed how easily it connected "I thought you needed the security data from their servers to access it" The boy wonder stated.

"The encryption on the majority of public security cameras is relatively low, so the sequencer can easily hack into it without their security data." The Dark Knight responded.

With the decryption of the camera done, Batman started rewinding it to last night where the attack took place, being able to observe everything the camera caught on the sequencer.

As he was rewinding the footage, he found exactly what he was expecting. There were a couple of henchmen on the roof of the restaurant, and they seemed to be putting a few fear toxin containers down the ventilation shaft, Batman zoomed in and notice that the design o the container matched with the one from last night.

But the henchmen had masks on, so it was hard to identify them. Batman continued watching the footage until the henchmen eventually retreated down the building on the other side. Batman closed the sequencer, and the boy wonder turned towards him once more.

"Anything useful?" The boy wonder asked as he crossed his arms.

"Hardly. But we could trace where they went through the other public security cameras in the area. If we find one of them and manage to interrogate him, we would get more than enough information." Batman stated as he grappled his way towards another building across the empty street.

"Whatever you say." Robin replied as he followed after his mentor. Searching through all the cameras and following them will take lots of time, but they had no other options left open. 

Batman eventually stood on the ledge of another building behind the restaurant where another camera was. He pulled out the sequencer and decrypted the code of the camera, as he then started rewinding the footage to last night.

He observed as the henchmen went down a metal ladder behind the restaurant, making their way towards a darker street nearby. When they got out of the view of the camera, Batman closed the sequencer. "We have a chance of pinpointing their current situation." Batman replied to the boy wonder that just arrived next to him.

"Then let us not waste any more time. Let us split up across the rooftops, that way we might have an idea where one of them is" Robin suggested.

"Not a bad idea. You take the left side, I the right. It would be better to find one of them as soon as possible." Batman responded as he headed towards the street where the three of them went after going down the ladder, and Robin taking some buildings further ahead.

_**11:36 PM** _

The dynamic duo checked almost every camera in the area, tracking the henchmen towards where they went. Eventually, the cameras led them to an old part of the city, it looked abandoned and it did not seem like a lot of people were living in this part.

The Batman checked the last camera on another building, watching as one of the henchmen entered an old building right across from the street. The Dark Knight closed the sequencer and looked towards the old building in front of them.

"Do you think he is still here?" Robin asked as he took his eyes off the sequencer, then looking towards the building as well.

"It is likely. It does not seem like the henchman has a fancy apartment, I speculate that this is his resting place, meaning he could still be in there." Batman said as he then started gliding off the ledge of the building, landing in front of the wide-open doors of the old one.

Robin followed after him, landing next to his mentor. "We need to be cautious, we have no idea what kind of quirk he might have." Damian stated, cracking his knuckles. They were still not 100% sure that the henchman was still in there, but they had to check regardless.

The dynamic duo entered the building while having their guard up, as they checked the abandoned kitchen and living room for any signs of the henchman. "There are no signs of him here, we need to check the floors above" Robin stated, looking at the staircase.

Batman gave him a slight nod and started slowly making his way up the stairs, and just as he reached the top, he suddenly felt something similar to a knife, scratching the side of his armor as sparks started flying.

Batman quickly turned around, catching some kind of extendable weird blade in his hand as it started heading towards his face, as he then proceeded to smash it with all his force.

The henchman was on the other side of the hallway, he had a quirk which allowed him to sharpen his fingernails and extend them at long distance. "Shit!" He yelled out, after seeing Batman so easily shattering one of the blade nails.

Batman did not waste any more time, the hero started charging towards the thug, proceeding to dodge any extended nails along the way, getting closer and closer to the henchmen with incredible speed. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" The henchman screamed out as he observed the hero getting closer, dodging his fingernails with incredible speed and reaction time. Who was this? Some kind of new hero that settled nearby?

Batman eventually caught up top the henchmen, pressing his foot against the wall on the side, before forwarding himself directly at him, delivering a hard kick to the side of the face, while simultaneously using the blades on his gauntlets to completely shatter the extended fingernails from close.

The henchman fell down onto the ground, losing a few teeth because of the hard kick, he looked up at Batman again "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled out, straightening out his arm and extending his fingernails again, in hope to cut the hero this time.

But instead, Batman swiftly dodged the nails and took ahold of his arm, before twisting it with all the strength he had, breaking it as loud cracks were heard.

The henchman screamed out in pain, as his broken fell down on the floor, he could not feel it at all, the mysterious hero had broken it so harshly that he may never even move it again.

Batman placed his boot on the face of the henchman "Do that again and you will never use any of your hands again." Batman threatened in his menacing tone.

The henchman felt the boot on his face, he was pressing it so hard that his nose may get shattered at any moment "W-What do you want?!" He asked in a terrified tone, who was this? This individual does not act like a pro hero at all with his threats and injuries.

"You were taking part last night in the attack on the restaurant, you work for Scarecrow." Batman said intimidatingly.

"H-How do you kno-" The henchman then stopped, if he kept asking questions he may get even worse injuries. "Yes! Yes, I do! I help him out from time to time, I need the money, I have no choice!" He said in a terrified tone.

"If I was you, I would start talking. Tell me everything you know!" Batman said as he pressed his boot against his face a little harder, to squeeze the information out more smoothly.

The henchman let out a low scream as he felt the boot pressing harder, he felt that his nose was just about to break "HE HAS A HIDEOUT THREE BLOCKS AWAY FROM HERE, AN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE, THAT IS WHERE HE PLANS HIS STUFF, PLEASE, LET ME GO!" He screamed out.

"Wise Choice..." Batman said as he retracted his boot, before delivering another hard kick to the side of the face, knocking him out entirely.

Batman adjusted his gauntlets, looking down at the unconscious man. He now had the location of Scarecrow's hideout, an old abandoned warehouse not too far from here.

The Dark Knight started heading towards the exit of the building, finding Robin leaning against a wall, like he was waiting for him. "An old warehouse? Shouldn't be hard to find." he commented.

"I thought that you would have come up almost instantly after hearing the fight going on" Batman said. It was a bit strange for Damian not to come up to his location for interrogation.

"You already had everything under control, and his screams of pain were already enough to satisfy me." Robin said as he pushed himself forwards "Let's not waste any more time." He said.

Batman just replied with a nod. This henchman had them more than enough information to deal with, if they could find Scarecrow on this very night before his plan would get initiated, then that would be a miracle.

_**12:56 AM** _

The Dynamic Duo eventually found an old warehouse that matched the description from the henchman. It took them a lot of time trying to find them through these streets with nothing but a description since they had no Batcomputer.

Batman found an open ventilation shaft on the side of the building, where they could enter without being seen. "Robin, over here" Batman said as the boy wonder quickly caught up to him.

Batman lifted himself up towards it with his batclaw, as he started crawling through the extremely dusty and dirty ventilation shaft, with Robin following right behind him.

"This shaft is more disgusting than any we have ever been through" Robin stated as he felt cobweb in his face, as well as his suit getting dirtier by the second, but Batman gave no reaction to his statement.

They eventually reached the end of the ventilation shaft, as Batman dropped down into some room that looked like a garage. Robin dropped down as well and quickly noticed some tire tracks on the ground. "There are tire tracks here" The boy wonder stated, as he got down on one knee, inspecting them.

Batman noticed them, as well, so he turned on his detective vision to scan them. "They were made ten minutes ago." The Dark Knight stated, turning off his detective vision.

"So we missed them...Dammit." Robin cursed under his breath. If they were here ten minutes early, they would have caught Scarecrow. "We need to inspect this lair for any clues where they might be." Robin said, standing up.

Batman had thought of the same idea, and since they left, he had a feeling that there might not be anyone here, so they could explore freely.

The two split up and started searching the warehouse for any clues on Scarecrow's whereabouts. Unfortunately, there was not much to see, most of the rooms were empty, but5 there was one room which they still haven't taken a look at.

Batman opened the door to the last room in the warehouse, and his eyes widened a bit at what he saw. There were numerous bottle tanks of fear toxin laying around, as well as a large table with many different liquids, this was the room where Scarecrow was developing his new toxin.

But instead of focusing on the toxin, Batman started going through the numerous drawers in the room. He opened one specific drawer and found some kind of...Blueprints?

He took the blueprints in his hands and started examining it. It was the blueprint of the water facility, as well as its water tanks. According to the blueprints, the toxin is more effective when mixed with water, and anyone who would come in contact with it would get infected.

Batman closed the blueprint and started thinking to himself. "Of course..." He muttered out. The tire tracks from ten minutes ago...Could it be that they are already commencing their plan? "Robin! We need to get to the water facility as fast as possible!" Batman yelled out, running out fo the room, they did not have much time left.

_**1:33 AM** _

The security guards in front of the gates of the facility noticed a very familiar car approaching them. The car stopped in front of the gate as the security guards walked up towards it. "Have to say, it has been very boring without you Toma." One of them said.

Who they thought was Toma, leaned out the car window a bit and gave them a smile "It is always a pleasure to come back here." Toga said, disguised as Toma Akio.

One of the security guards gave a slight wave towards another at the gates, as the gates slowly started opening, and the car started driving inn through them.

Toga was focused on the plan. Since Toma was a security guard, he had access to the generator room, which had the ability to shut down the power to the entire facility except for the water machines, once the generator was shut down, none of them would be able to call for help, and then Scarecrow could finally move in.

It only took about five minutes for Toga to find the generator room,. since she, as well as Twice, went over the map of the place and memorized its rooms. The female entered the room and took a look at the gigantic machine in the middle.

Without a second thought, Toga approached a lever on the wall which was connected to the generator. As she pulled it down, the generator stopped working, shutting down power to the entire facility. Fortunately, the water was connected to a different one, so fresh water could still enter homes despite this generator being turned off...All according to plan.

In order to make sure that the generator stays down, the female pulled out her knife and slashed the main power cord, which was safe now that electricity was no longer flowing through. Now, the generator will stay turned off for this entire operation.

One of the security guards at the gate noticed the lights shutting off around the facility "Wait, what is wrong with-" Before he could finish, a bullet suddenly went through his head, and his corpse collapse down onto the floor.

The other security guar did not have time to react either, as another bullet was fired at his head, his corpse also collapsing. There were several snipers positioned around the facility, taking out any guards they could find. They all had special orders to take out specific guards on the outside.

As all of the guards on the outside were taken out, several vans started moving in through the gate, as one rammed itself at full speed at the gate, breaking it open. Soon enough all of the vans were parked outside of the facility.

Scarecrow was in one of the vans, as he opened the dual doors on the back, stepping out. Around the same time, Twice also exited one of the vans that were next to Scarecrow's. "Huh, this went better than I expected." Twice commented, looking around at all the dead guards.

"Careful coordination and planning can overcome any obstacle in someone's way." Scarecrow replied as several armed men with machine guns started coming out the other vans. Only 1/3 of the henchmen in this operation were real humans, the other ones were clones made from Twice.

Everything was going according to plan. Toga managed to infiltrate the facility and shut off the generator, while Twice would be making a good number of clone henchmen, who would be equipped with the weaponry provided by Penguin. Scarecrow just chuckled at how smoothly this was all going for now.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" One of the guards from the inside asked while having the flashlight on his rifle since all the lights were shut off.

"We are under the attack!" Another one yelled out, trying to get the normal workers to safety.

"What?! Has anyone called any hero agencies?!" The guard asked as he tried barricading the door from the inside.

"Ar you braindead? Because the power is out, our communication systems are out as well. It is all up to us to-" The guard was suddenly shot through the head by a bullet. the henchmen managed to get in, as a gunfight broke out from the inside. Because the henchmen severely outnumbered the guards, eventually the last corpse of the guard hit the floor while bleeding.

By orders from Scarecrow, any armed individual not on their side should be put down immediately, and the normal workers would be taken hostage. The henchmen started to take all the workers they could find hostage, some of them were trying to hide and others attempting to escape.

Now that the inside was cleared out, Scarecrow entered the inside of the water facility, with Twice following beside shim. Twice was overly excited to be working with Scarecrow, he was amazed at how he was quirkless, yet could do this much damage. This night could very well end the hero society overall as everyone would start killing each other, just what Tomura wanted.

Scarecrow started observing a few hostages who were up against a wall. All of them had terror in their eyes, some were crying and others praying...But that would all be useless.

But one worker had a determined look on his face, he was not crying or praying...Just staring coldly at Scarecrow. Scarecrow just walked up towards him, using his right arm to grab him by the throat. "Tell me, do you fear death?" He said in a menacing tone.

"As long as there are heroes all around us, I do not fear you or any scum around...They will come, they will save us...And put you scum behind bars." The worker said in a determined tone.

Scarecrow just chuckled at the reply he got. "Hope...So easily believable, but yet so easily trampled." Scarecrow said as he raised his left arm, as fear toxin entered the syringes he had on his gauntlet.

The worker just kept staring at him "What are you..." He asked quietly.

"What am I? I am the shadow you can see on the moon at night...The one delivering your nightmares when you sleep." Scarecrow said as he stabbed the worker at the side of the neck, as fear toxin started entering his bloodstream.

The worker's pupils started glowing orange, his skin turning darker and the veins getting more and more visible, and they, too, were getting darker. It did not take long for the worker to start screaming in terror.

Scarecrow just turned towards a group of henchmen to the side. "Get canister's and start pouring it into the water supply." He said with a simple arm motion, as all the henchmen started un-loading the many barrels of the new fear toxin from the other vans.

Scarecrow started making his way to the roof of the building. Conveniently, it also started raining at the same time. He walked up to the edge and observed the henchmen unloading the barrels.

Scarecrow let out a low chuckle as he looked up at the city far away. The facility was located deep in the forest, so he could barely see some of the large buildings and lights coming from them. The villain smirked underneath his mask before raising his arms up as if he was about to embrace an old friend. 

"My reign of terror shall now commence."


	11. Nothing To Fear

Batman and Robin were atop a train that was going through the woods of Musutafu, not far from the water facility where the dynamic duo was headed to in order to stop Scarecrow once and for all.

"So what is the plan?" The boy wonder asked as he felt the strong wind hitting his face because of the speed of the train, but he did not mind it. In fact, he liked the feeling of wind in his face.

"We stop Scarecrow's plan of poisoning the city, then we need to get our hands on the device which can transport him back to Gotham." Batman stated as they were getting near the point where the two would jump off the train.

The boy wonder just nodded at the response. "He could not have done this alone, this kind of operation would require a lot of manpower, meaning there will be a lot of armed henchmen in the area." Damian said.

Batman was already aware of this, and because of the layout, they could easily take down all the armed thugs one by one in the shadows, then get to Scarecrow.

After a few minutes, the dynamic duo jumped off of the train to the side, managing to get ahold of some thick branches to stand on. "The facility should not be far from here, we need to hurry." Batman stated as he started using his grappling hook to move from tree to tree at a fast pace, with Robin following behind.

It did not take long for the dynamic duo to arrive at the water facility. The two were standing atop a cliff, watching the facility from below. They noticed the obvious dead guards on the ground, as well as sniper lasters scouting the area.

"They have already broken into the facility. In order to advance we need to take out the snipers, fortunately, their positions are not hard to spot." Batman said as he turned on his detective vision, managing to clearly see the snipers in some bushes, atop trees or nearby hills.

The dynamic duo quickly split up to take down the snipers so they could enter the water facility. Robin chose a sniper atop a cliff, while Batman had his eyes on one atop a tree.

Batman was underneath the tree where the henchman was, he fired his batclaw towards the branch the henchman was standing on. "Huh?" he henchman said as he looked down between his feet, noticing some weird hook on the part of the branch underneath his legs.

Before he could react, Batman quickly used the grapnel boost to forward himself atop with incredible speed. He took ahold on the back neck of the henchmen, as the two were then falling down the opposite end.

Batman smashed the face of the henchman hard against the ground as they came close, knocking him out instantly. The Dark Knight let go of his neck, as he then stood up straight. He looked around to see that there were a few more snipers left, but they should be done with them relatively soon.

Around the same time, Robin was approaching a sniper atop a hill from behind. When he got close enough, he put his hand around the throat of the henchman, before delivering a hard blow to the back of the head using his elbow.

As the henchman fell to the ground, Robin noticed that the henchman started...Melting? The henchman melted into some grey substance right in front of his eyes, which really confused the boy wonder.

"Something strange just happened, as I took out one of the snipers, he melted into some grey substance." The boy wonder said through the intercom, holding a finger against his ear.

"Melted?" Batman replied as he looked back at the thug he took out, but he did not melt at all. "Nothing is changing about the one I took out, something strange is going on." Batman replied as he turned off his intercom. The one he took out was most definitely human, could it be that Scarecrow is getting assistance from someone with a quirk?

The dynamic duo then proceeded to knock out the rest of the snipers around the facility. There were not many of them left, and they were all in vulnerable locations, so it was not hard.

Meanwhile, inside of the facility, Scarecrow was in the control room, observing everything that was going on through the security cameras. He observed as the henchmen already started pouring in the toxin into the water tanks, but the toxin infested water still had to go through a process before it would be let into the main pipe to the city.

Scarecrow turned on the comm system in his ear "Status Report, Sniper Squad." The villain said, but there was no answer on the other side. Scarecrow just chuckled, turning off the comm system. "They are here." The villain stated with a smirk.

Scarecrow turned on the comm system once more, but this time to send a message to every one of his men and accomplices. "It would seem like some two heroes uncovered our plan. Take the hostages and lock them up, if any of you see something suspicious going on, kill them." Scarecrow said.

"Wait what?! But we shut down their communication systems, how the pros uncover us?!" Twice said in a bit of a shocked tone. Their plant went smoothly, and there was no way a guard sounded the alarm and contacted the pros.

Himiko Toga just chuckled as the female was standing next to the male. "Don't be such a scaredy-cat, Twice. There are only two of them, meaning they will be no match for us." Toga said pulling out her knife "I always wanted to finally cut open some pros!" The female said with a smirk.

Now that all of the snipers were put down, it was time to finally enter the facility. But the two could not go through the main entrance, they had to sneak in.

Batman fired his batclaw at a vent cover to the side of the facility, pulling it down with one swift pull. The two of them entered the ventilation system and started traveling through it to gain a foothold inside.

As they were traveling through the vent system, they looked to the side, peeking through the small openings on the vents to the boiler room. Batman observed as the henchmen were pouring in the fear toxin, he also noticed several empty barrels to their side, meaning they started way before they got here.

"Dammit..." Batman thought to himself. The toxin infested water was already in the process of configuration before it would be released through the main pipe into the city. There was no time left to stop it, but Batman already had an idea of what they could do.

They eventually reached the end, as Batman silently ripped off the vent cover from the inside, as the two dropped down in a small room. There were two armed henchmen in the room, looking out a window, not noticing who just entered.

Batman swiftly took ahold of both of their heads, smashing them into each other, knocking the two henchmen out. "So what now? We are too late, the toxin infested water is already in the containers." The boy wonder said as the two were knocked out.

"There is one more way we can prevent it from reaching the city." Batman said as he pulled out the communication device from his utility bell, already knowing who to call.

Tsukauchi had been working the night shift at the police department, preparing certain villains to be transferred to Tartarus tomorrow. But some form of beeping caught his attention.

He looked over towards one of his locked wardrobes, and he remembered what he had put in there. He got up from his chair, taking out the keys and opening up the drawer, only to be met with the communication system Batman gave him some time ago, beeping.

At first, he did not know what to do. They had told each other not to communicate anymore since the President ordered him to keep a low profile. But whatever Batman needed, it seemed to be extremely important.

He took the device in his hands and answered the call, pressing it against his ear "What do you want, Batman?" The detective asked.

"I found Scarecrow, and uncovered his plan. He is at the main water facility in the area, dumping his toxin in the water supply for it to spread to every living apartment and house." Batman responded

"What?!" Tsukauchi said in a shocked tone. This was huge, if Scarecrow succeeded then chaos would dominate every street. "I will contact some hero agencies and get my men over there right now!" Tsukauchi said.

"Listen to me closely. The toxin is already in the water, and it won't be long until it reaches the main export pipe. What I need you to do is assemble some heroes and disconnect the main pipe by any means, so it would not reach the city." Batman explained to him.

Tsukauchi listened closely. Batman was right, this was the only option left if they already started pouring it in. "What about you? You can't take them on all by yourself. The detective stated.

"Don't worry about me, I will get Scarecrow. And I will make sure he will be brought to justice." Batman said before hanging up. He had faith that the detective will get there in time and disconnect the pipes before it was too late.

But now they had to take care of the hostages before they could get to Scarecrow, as well as securing the are from any henchmen. But then they heard a voice coming from a walkie talkie from one of the two henchmen they knocked out when entering the room.

Batman took the walkie talkie into his hands and started listening. "The toxin has now been poured into the water supply, it will not take long before it will enter the main pipe and start traveling towards the city, you all have done an excellent job, but we still have some intruders. Be on your guard and kill the heroes!" Scarecrow said.

Batman quickly took out a chip from the walkie talkie, inserting it into his sequencer. He located the right frequency, hacking into it. Now he was able to listen to their conversations. "The hostages have been locked up at the west wing, sir." One of the henchmen stated.

"Good, and keep an eye out for them, the heroes will most definitely try and free them." Scarecrow replied to the henchman, disconnecting from the comm system.

"Robin, we need to get to the west wing." Batman said to the boy wonder, who was keeping an eye out for any henchmen outside of the room, but it seemed clear. It seems like the majority of the henchmen were looking out for the hostages.

The dynamic duo exited the room and grappled themselves above to the steel structures on the roof. They started making their way towards the west wing easily because there were no walls that went up to the ceilings to block their way.

Eventually, they arrived at the west wing of the facility and below spotted a good number of henchmen who were protecting the doors to a room, most likely where the hostages were kept at. 

Batman turned on his detective vision, counting them all up. "Twelve armed men. We need to be strategic about this one" Batman said quietly to Robin beside him, as the two observed the henchmen below them.

Robin looked up at some of the light that was still remaining after the generator was shut down, and he got an idea. "We need to make it pitch black so they will not be able to see us, and then we move in and take them all out before they can even comprehend what hit them." The boy wonder suggested.

Batman looked up at the lights and thought it was a good idea. They cannot shoot what they cannot see, but they still had to be extremely careful. "When the lights go out, drop a smoke pellet down there, then we will move in. Batman said.

Damian nodded and pulled out a smoke pellet from his utility belt, looking down at the henchmen who seemed pretty relaxed, sadly they will not be able to see what will come for them now.

Batman pulled out three batarangs from his utility belt, and with one swift move, all three batarangs hit the three different lightbulbs, as the area became pitch black.

The two activated their detective visions. And before the henchmen could even react, Robin dropped a smoke pellet down towards them, as the smoke started spreading in impressive speed.

The dynamic duo quickly dropped down onto some of the thugs, knocking them out in the process. Batman and Robin quickly started moving onto the other thugs while they had the advantage in the darkness.

The henchmen started firing their rifles all around them, the flashes of the bullets not being enough for them to comprehend what was happening, and who exactly was attacking.

Batman and Robin were too swift with their movements, each strike dealing critical damage at incredible speed, and it was not long before all the henchmen were defeated, their bodies laying down on the floor.

The bodies then started melting into the grey substance, just like how Robin explained. Batman got on one knee down, touching the mysterious substance wit his index finger. It did not look nor feel like any substance he had seen before, but this was not important currently.

"We have no time to lose." Batman said as he walked up towards the doors of the room where the hostages were being kept at. He tried opening it but it was locked. But this was obviously not going to stop Batman, as he quickly kicked the doors open with all his might.

"Please, do not hurt us!" One of the workers said, looking at this mysterious figure who forcefully opened the doors.

"You are safe now, you have nothing to fear." Batman said as he entered the room, now being fully visible under the light of the room.

All of the workers looked at this mysterious individual. Some were happy that they were safe, while others were wondering who this hero in black armor was, they had never seen them before.

"Does anyone here know where Scarecrow is?" Batman asked. He had a feeling that at least one of these workers knows where the villain was hiding at in this facility.

"I-I do! I can lead you to the room where he is hiding in." One of the workers volunteered.

Batman just gave the worker a slight nod and looked at the other ones. "Stay here, the police should be on their way." Batman said, as the worker who volunteered stepped forwards.

The dynamic duo was following the worker from behind, as he led them through some fo the halls of the facility. But Robin, did not have a good feeling about this, that this worker knows exactly where he was and just volunteered like that? "I have a bad feeling about this." Robin said quietly to Batman next to him.

Batman also was not entirely comfortable with how this worker so eagerly wanted to lead them to where Scarecrow was, something was not right here. "Stay on your guard, just in case." The dark knight responded.

Eventually, the three of them were standing in front of a door at the end of one of the hallways. "He is in here, or at least from what I hard from the guards." The worker said.

Batman stepped forward towards the door, opening it with one hand. As he looked inside from the doorway, Scarecrow was nowhere to be seen. In fact, this was the Janitor's closet.

As the Batman opened up the door, the worker suddenly pulled out a knife, lifting it up, and was about to stab Robin, but the boy wonder was quick to react as he saw that this was just a closet, catching the hand of the worker in his arms.

But the worker lifted both of his legs, pressing them against his chest, and launching himself back, breaking free from his grasp and landing a few feet away from them. "I had a feeling that it was not going to go this easy..." The worker said, as his face started melting and revealing the face of a female. It was Himiko Toga.

Batman quickly turned around and got into his usual fighting pose alongside Robin. "Where is Scarecrow? It would end better for you if you talked." Batman said in an aggressive tone.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know! Say, I never saw you before. Are you one of those so-called vigilantes? Either way, it was the biggest mistake of your lives coming in here." Toga said, waving her knife around.

"It is two against one, you would not stand a chance against us!" Robin said, prepared for any sudden attacks this female could make.

"Who said I was alone?" Toga said with a chuckle, as another person in a black and grey suit appeared from around the corner, standing next to Toga as he extended some measuring tape from his hand.

Twice then turned his head to Toga next to him "I thought your surprise attack would have worked!" Twice said in a bit of an annoyed tone.

"They have fast reflexes, something I did not quite expect. Enough talking. I will take the kid and you will take the one dressed as a Bat." Toga said, pointing her knife at Robin with a smirk.

"Fine with me..." Twice said in a calm tone as the two villains started charging at the dynamic duo to attack.

_**Meanwhile** _

Tsukauchi had assembled his men and called up a few hero agencies for the urgent operation. He did not explain to them how he got the information, he would explain that later.

He had called up Power Loader who would dig out the pipe from the ground, and disconnect it so it would not reach the city.

Tsukauchi arrived first at the location. It was just outside the city in the woods, and right under him was the water supply pipe.

Power Loader arrived shortly after in his mechanical suit. "Where do I need to dig?" He asked, looking up at the detective. It was a good thing his home was not far from here the location.

"Right under here, and as soon as you see the pipe, disconnect it. But hurry up!" Tsukauchi said in a determined tone. He was unsure how much time they still had left before the water would cross this point. Once it crossed, it would be game over.

Power Loader just gave him a slight nod before he started digging into the ground as fast as he could. He was also aware of the limited time they had, the entire region was now depending on him to save them from the fear toxin.

Eventually, the hero felt metal below as he stopped digging, he had finally reached the pipe. The hero started removing the dirt around it since the area had to be clean in order for the pipe to be disconnected.

The pipe was around the same height as him, and even thicker. But he had a feeling that he could handle it with his power suit. 

The hero took ahold of the pipe as he started pulling it towards himself with all his force. The hero groaned loudly as he was pulling the pipe with all his force.

Eventually, the screw started coming off with every passing second, and the pipe was pulled upwards, completely disconnecting itself from the other half which was going towards the city.

Water was coming out of the pipe like wildfire, but Power Loader managed to aim it upwards, so it was hitting the dirt above.

Tsukauchi let out a sigh of relief as he saw the pipe getting disconnected. The city was safe. And now they had the location of Scarecrow, and his men and some of the other pros were prepared to head towards the water facility, and put an end to this.

"Thank you for your service, without you the area would have been doomed." Tsukauchi said as he observed the water still gushing out of the pipe. "Looks like Musutafu will not have water for a few days." He commented.

"Don't mention it, now, go and teach that villain a lesson. He must pay for all the crimes he had committed!" Power Loader stated.

Tsukauchi nodded and started running off to his police car to assemble his men and the heroes to head towards the facility. And he sincerely hoped that Batman was fine.

As the two went their own ways, the water gushing out of the pipe suddenly had an orange color, but the two did not notice it. Little did they know, that they had just barely disconnected the pipe before the toxin infested water managed to enter the other side.

_**Back at the Facility** _

Toga and Twice rushed at the two heroes, as Toga was heading towards Robin and Twice towards Batman, with his measuring tape out, ready to slash at the Dark Knight.

Toga attempted to slash the boy wonder numerous times with his knife, even using some quick pacing tricks she had learned by herself. But he kept dodging so smoothly, evading every attack, and the female started to get annoyed.

"If all you can do is swing that thing around, then do not think about getting the upper hand! I have sparred with deadlier weapons than that!" Robin said as he took ahold of Toga's Hand as she attempted to slash him one more time, then taking ahold of her arm with his other hand, slinging Toga across his shoulder and slamming the female onto the ground.

Twice continued using his acrobatic fighting style against Batman, and using his strong measuring tape to try and cut him. 

Batman kept dodging a few of his attacks but got slashed by the measuring tapes in some places of his ballistic armor, which left a few scratches.

As the villain kept attempting to slash him, Batman suddenly caught the tape in his hand, as the Dark Knight tugged on it with full force, as Twice started flying towards the Dark Knight.

When he got close enough, Batman would use the blades on his gauntlet to stun the villain, so he would have an opening.

Twice stumbled back a bit, feeling like he had a mild concussion. But Batman quickly jumped in, as the hero started delivering fast and concentrated blows across Twice's body, before finishing off his move with a strong kick to the stomach.

Twice was forced back because of the kick, as he groaned, barely even able to stand up. He felt every single punch Batman delivered, especially that kick to the stomach which hurt him the most.

Toga quickly stood up from the ground slam, still feeling a bit of pain in her back because of the attack. All she could do for now is attempt to slash Robin, but he just kept dodging her every move.

"And I thought you would be a formidable foe, but you are just a normal knife-wielding thug!" Robin said as he delivered a hard punch to Toga's face, followed up with a kick to the stomach.

The female was forced back against the wall, and before she could do anything, Robin charged at her at full speed, delivering a kick to the side of her face.

Toga fell on the ground and coughed up blood. She felt weak, this brat was too good for her knife combat style, but she still had to keep going. The female slowly started standing up, seeing how Twice was weak from the fight as well "Shit..." She thought to herself.

But Robin had one more move up his sleeve, he took the opportunity while she was distracted to take hold of her arm once more while using his other arm to take ahold of her throat. With one last move, Robin slung Toga over his shoulders once more, throwing her into a stacked number of metal barrels, as they all started coming down onto the female as she hit them.

"Toga!!!" Twice yelled out as he looked at the two of them with an angry look. "I don't know who you are, or what you are doing here...But I will make sure you will not get out of this place alive!!!" The villain said as he started charging at the two once more, this time side jumping wall to wall with his acrobatic techniques.

Twice was just about to use his measuring tapes again until he felt something piercing his shoulder, making him fall to the ground. There was some sort of shuriken shaped like a bat in his shoulder, as blood started slowly coming out.

Batman walked up to the villain on the ground, placing one foot on his head. Hard enough for him not to be able to stand up, but not too hard to inflict major damage. "Where is Scarecrow..." He said in his menacing tone.

"HA! You really think that I will just reveal something like that to you, after what you just did?!" Twice said as he struggled, he attempted to use his measuring tape to break free, but Batman uncovered his plan and placed his other foot on his hand, making it so Twice could not move it.

"Robin..." Batman muttered out as Robin approached the villain with a smirk on his face, the boy wonder knew exactly how to motivate him.

Robin placed his boot on the Batarang that was in Twice's shoulder, as he slowly started adding pressure to it, making the Batarang go deeper into his shoulder, as Twice just let out a scream with more blood gushing out.

"Alright Alright! Just please stop!" Twice said, completely giving up. "He spends his time on the roof of the facility, it is located in the east wing" Twice said. There was nothing he much he could do, if he stayed quiet he would have been tortured. And they would have found him anyway, so he had to spare himself from the pain.

Without a comment, Batman delivered one more hard punch to Twice's head, knocking him unconscious. "It is time to end this..." Batman commented as he started making his way through the hallways towards the east wing of the facility, with Robin following from behind.

The dynamic duo eventually found the staircase which led to the roof of the facility. As the two of them arrived on the top, they could see Scarecrow at the ledge, looking towards the city.

"I've been expecting you. I knew that those two stood no chance against you, but at least they were a nice distraction." Scarecrow commented.

"On your knees, Crane!" Batman ordered, stepping forward towards the villain.

"It is too late for that...My toxin is now in the water supply, and any minute now the screams and destruction would commence." The villain said, turning around to face the Dark Knight.

But Batman had faith in Tsukauchi, that he managed to disconnect the pipe until more damage was done "You are wrong...And it is time for you to go behind bars" He said, getting closer to the villain.

When he got close enough, he lifted Scarecrow up by the throat, pulling off his mask and throwing it to the side.

"It...It is too late! Soon the screams will start, it does not matter what you do to me!" Scarecrow aid as he lifted up his arm which had his syringe gauntlet on, attempting to stab Batman with it and inject the fear toxin into his bloodstream.

But Batman was too quick for the villain, catching the gauntlet before it had a chance to strike him. But now he started pushing his hand with the syringes, towards Scarecrow's neck.

"What are you doing?!" Scarecrow said in a bit of a panicked tone as he attempted to struggle and stop the syringes from coming closer, but Batman's strength easily overpowered him.

When the syringes got close enough to his neck, Batman thrusted them in, as the fear toxin entered Scarecrow's bloodstream. Batman then let go of Scarecrow, pushing him back onto the roof, as the villain stumbled for a while.

Scarecrow's pupils turned orange as he started frantically looking around and screaming. The villain tried to run but was stopped by Robin with a punch to the face, knocking him out.

Batman approached Scarecrow's unconscious body, kneeling down and seeing a device strapped to his waist. He took it into his hands, and it was the device he was exactly looking for. The device which would allow him to travel back to Gotham. "We got it." Batman muttered out.

But their celebration was short-lived, as a police chopper suddenly appeared in the air, shining its strong light at the two. "Drop your weapons and surrender!" The voice on the megaphone said.

The dynamic duo pulled out a few smoke pellets from their utility belts, dropping them down on the ground, disappearing from the roof as police sirens were heard coming closer.

Back in the facility, Himiko Toga just woke up as she stood up, seeing the unconscious Twice with the Batarang still in his shoulder. The female did not know what to do now, until she heard a familiar voice next to her.

"Shigaraki had a feeling that something would go wrong, so he sent me just in case." Kurogiri said to the female, opening up a portal not far from the two.

Toga just nodded, as she took Twice by the hand, dragging his unconscious body with her towards the portal, eventually finding themselves in the hideout of the League of Villains.

Shigaraki was sitting on one of the bar stools, noticing how Toga and Twice did not have a pleasant time during the operation. "So...It looks like you got beat up." He said in his dry tone.

"By some heroes, we never even saw before! One was dressed up as a bat, and the other was a kid in a colorful costume." Toga said, letting go of Twice's hand as Kurogiri closed the portal.

Shigaraki's head perked up. "Is that so?" The villain said standing up, noticing the weird projectile stuck in Twice's shoulder. He walked up to his body, as he then tugged on it, ripping it out of his shoulder as more blood started coming out.

"Go and fix him up..." Shigaraki told Kurogiri as the mist villain instantly got to work to clean up Twice's injury. Shigaraki lifted the Batarang up, carefully observing it as blood was still dripping from the projectile.

_**Back at the Facility** _

The Police stormed the water facility, with a few pros by their side. They had arrested the unconscious henchmen, and securing the workers who were held as hostages.

Tsukauchi with a few of his men were inspecting the facility for any signs of Scarecrow, and at last, they checked the roof. They found the unconscious body of Scarecrow laying down o the ground. "Contain him!" Tsukauchi ordered his men as the police officer started attaching shackles on the villain.

The detective walked up to the ledge, noticing Scarecrow's mask on the ground. The detective picked it up in his hands, analyzing it. It looked a lot more terrifying in person.

The detective looked up at the sky again, then down below observing his men as they contained Scarecrow's men and confiscating their equipment.

"Batman..." The detective silently muttered out, feeling the wind in his face while holding onto Scarecrow's mask.

Nearby, Batman and Robin observed as the police surrounded the facility, taking the workers to safety and locking up the henchmen. Robin let out a sigh of relief "This could have ended in disaster, we were lucky." The boy said.

"What's important now is that Scarecrow will be put behind bars where he belonged, but what is also important is that we got ahold of the device that let Scarecrow travel back to Gotham." Batman said, looking at the device in his hands.

"It is time to return to Gotham City."


	12. Return to Gotham

Batman and Robin returned to the manor hours after Scarecrow had been arrested by the police force. As they entered their new manor through one of the open windows, Robin took off his mask and let out a sigh "Are you just going to leave Scarecrow in the hands of the police here?" Robin asked.

"I am not quite sure yet." Batman replied as he took out the transportation device from his utility belt which Scarecrow had. "I will return to Gotham to check on everything, make sure to dress back into your normal clothes and observe the news while I am away." The Batman turned towards him.

"What?! Why can't I return with you?!" The boy wonder said a bit agitated.

"It would look like the device was made for the transportation of only one individual who has it in his possession." Batman said as he turned around to face his son.

Robin just sighed slightly once more, his father was right. "Alright, but I expect you to allow me to return once you come back." The boy wonder said as he started walking away to the dressing room, with the mask in his hand.

Batman observed as his son then took a sharp turn towards one of the hallways, before looking down at the teleportation device once more in his hands. He was not quite sure how it operated, and one single mistake could potentially be fatal. This is a device that transports people through different realities, after all.

Batman pressed a black button in the middle of the device, as he then closed his eyes. Shortly after, Batman felt something down his cape...It was rain.

The Dark Knight opened his eyes and he was met with the sight of Gotham City in its usual rainy state, as he was standing atop the Wayne Enterprise building. He did not want waste any more time, putting the device back into his utility belt, activating the comms.

"Alfred?" The Dark Knight said, hoping to get an answer from the other side, but weirdly enough, he received no answer at all. 

"Alfred, are you there?" The Dark Knight said once more. Again, there was silence for a few seconds before he heard a familiar voice on the other side.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred said on the other side of the comms.

"Yes, it is me Alfred." Was all Batman muttered out, He could hear the surprise in the voice of the butler, like he had just the voice of an old friend in years.

Alfred let out a huge sigh of relief "Thank God you are alive, you and Master Damian were missing for five days now, me, Master Dick, and Lucius were looking everywhere for you, we were worried that Strange managed to overpower you two." Alfred responded.

"Five days? We were gone for about a week, it seems like time flows more slowly here than there." Batman thought to himself as he listened to what Alfred said.

"It is a long story Alfred, I will explain it to you once I get back to Wayne Manor." Batman said as he disconnected from the comms, before pressing a few buttons on his gauntlets to send over the batwing to his location.

It did not take long for the batwing to arrive at his location, as Batman pulled out his batclaw and launching himself up towards it as it hovered in the air, accessing the pilot seat.

Soon enough, Batman got back to the Batcave as the batwing went through the waterfall from outside the cave, slowly setting itself down on the helipad area of the cave.

As the batwing touched the floor, Batman turned the engines off and jumped out of the aircraft, to be greeted with the sight of his butler waiting right at the entrance of the helipad.

"I have not felt this glad seeing the batwing landing in a long time." Alfred said as he observed Batman coming over towards him.

The Dark Knight took off his cowl, and faced his butler again with a subtle smile "I am glad to see you again Alfred." Bruce said.

"Where is Master Damian?" Alfred said as he took a look around the batwing, he had a feeling that Damian was either pranking him or he did not return alongside his father.

"The teleportation device I used can only hold one person" Batman said as he pulled the device out from his utility belt.

"Teleportation device? So you and Master Damian were indeed sucked into that other universe with Hugo Strange and his new allies." Alfred said. He already had a feeling that they may have gotten trapped in the other universe since they did not return after going to that old factory.

Bruce lightly nodded "I will explain everything to you." He said, making his way towards the Batcomputer.

After some time, Bruce had explained everything to Alfred. From how they got there, how they got settled, to the battle with Scarecrow he had back at the water facility.

"I must say, that this is quite worrying." Alfred responded.

"Correct, and I cannot just leave them be and expect the so-called heroes of that universe to handle them, if it wasn't for me, the entire city would have started killing each other." Batman said as he crossed his arms while sitting in front of the Batcomputer.

"You also said something about a school that Master Damian is now going there. I always thought that you preferred him to be homeschooled, rather than being educated in schools." Alfred asked. This was strange to him, why would he suddenly sign up Damian into a school on the very first day of their arrival?

"It is no ordinary school, Alfred. Apparently, it is a school for training heroes. I had a feeling that the two of us may have to stay in that universe for some time, and it would not hurt for Damian to learn a couple of things there about the responsibility of being a hero." Batman replied. 

"I only hope that it somehow changes his attitude to something a bit more positive." Alfred replied. He can see why Bruce wanted to sign him up for it, Damian could learn about being a better hero while Bruce only had to focus on Hugo Strange.

"I came back here only to let you know what was happening, and to get more supplies." Bruce says, finally booting up the batcomputer.

"While you are gone, who will be watching over Gotham?" Alfred asked, turning towards his master.

"I will take care of that. But the biggest thing I am worried about is...Him." Bruce said in a colder tone.

"He was not invited to Hugo Strange's plan?" Alfred said, instantly knowing who Bruce was referring to.

"Hugo Strange is smart enough to know that he cannot control him, no one can." Bruce said as he stood up from the chair.

"But currently Hugo Strange is the biggest threat if I leave him alone and he manages to manifest those powers into drugs...It could quite possibly be the downfall of everyone." Bruce said with a slight sigh. As much as he did not want to admit it, Hugo Strange and the others were too dangerous to be left alone in the hands of those other heroes.

"Very Well Master Bruce. May I ask, where are you going now?" Alfred asked as he watched Bruce entering the Batmobile, and putting on his cowl.

"Where it all began..." Batman said as he turned on the engines of the Batmobile as the ramps opened, going outside the cave. He started driving the Batmobile out of the Batcave and through the woods surrounding Gotham.

As the Dark Knight was driving through the narrow pathways of the Gotham forest in the Batmobile, he then started calling Lucius Fox on the communication system of the vehicle.

"Mister Wayne?" Lucius said in a surprised tone as he accepted the call, looking at Batman through the screen of the call.

"It is me Lucius, Strange managed to set a trap for me and Robin, transporting us to the other universe. But I managed to come back." The Dark Knight said, lightly glancing over to look at him before looking back up to focus on the road.

"I assume that you managed to stop Hugo Strange and the others?" Lucius Fox asked, but the tone in which Batman spoke made him feel like he didn't manage to stop them.

"Not Really. I managed to apprehend Scarecrow and use the transportation device to come back and reorganize myself and get more gadgets. I can't leave them alone, and will be going back." Batman responded.

"I see, is there any specific reason why you called me?" Lucius asked. He knew Batman well, the Dark Knight would not call him out of the blue just to make his presence known.

"I am heading back to the old factory where the teleporter is. And I will need you to make some adjustments to it, and build a new one so it is connected to the Batcave and my new hideout in the other universe." Batman stated.

"That should not be much of a problem, I believe I can pull this off. But I would require the transportation chip from the teleporter itself so I could set it up properly, as well as link it between the two universes." Lucius replied. Alternate Universes were nothing surprising it to him since there were cases when they themselves engaged with alternative universes numerous times.

"I will acquire the chip for you." Batman said, disconnecting from the communication system.

Soon enough, Batman would arrive at his destination, in front of the old factory where everyone met up last time. Batman exited the batmobile and started making his way towards the front entrance. The factory may be empty, but he could still not let his guard down.

Eventually, Batman came across the area in which the teleported is situated. He almost instantly noticed that it looked broken. It must have stopped working after Hugo Strange made it initiate that force of light that transported them to the other universe.

The Dark Knight approached the teleporter and started looking around, for any signs of where the chip was located at. Eventually, he opened up a small cabinet on the back of the teleporter, and to his luck, the chip was inserted right there.

Batman took the chip out and looked at it, making sure it was not damaged. Fortunately for him, the chip did not sustain any major damage, and it seemed like it could be used once more.

Batman put the chip back into his utility belt and started making his way out of the old factory. He was surprised that the factory was completely empty with nothing stopping him from taking the chip.

Batman went back into the Batmobile and started driving through the woods once more. He then dialed up Lucius Fox on the communication device once more.

"Greetings again Mister Wayne, I believe you had no trouble acquiring the chip?" Lucius asked.

"Hardly any, there was no one present there. You can come by the manor and pick up the chip from there." Batman said, focusing on the road.

"Very well Mister Wayne." Lucius replied before disconnecting from the communication device.

The Dark Knight then noticed the Bat-signal lighting up the sky, and he remembered that Jim was still unaware of his return.

Batman took a sharp turn towards Gotham City and out of the woods, heading towards the GCPD Building.

_**Meanwhile on the GCPD Rooftop** _

Jim Gordon was leaning in front of the metal fence of the GCPD Rooftop, looking out into the city.

"Where are you, you son of a bitch" Gordon muttered to himself quietly. Batman had just disappeared out of nowhere five days ago. And he never disappears without letting him know.

"Jim..." Batman said from behind Gordon in his usual dry tone.

Gordon lightly jumped at the sudden voice behind, turning around and letting out a sigh of relief. "Never in my life was I happier to be jumped by you." He said before standing up straight.

"I apologize for my sudden disappearance, I was hunting down Hugo Strange with Robin, but he set me a trap." Batman said.

"Strange? I haven't heard from him in a long time. How did he make you disappear for five days straight?" Gordon asked.

"He managed to acquire a Teleportation device, but for how long he had it, I'm not sure. He managed to rally Gotham's most dangerous criminals into an Alliance." Batman explained.

"Son of a Bitch...He actually managed to convince them to work together." Gordon said, closely listening to Batman's explanation.

"They all went to this universe where 80% of the entire population has some sort of supernatural ability. Strange seeks to extract those powers and turn them into drugs, which could have a disastrous impact on our world." Batman continued.

"So he basically wants to create his own form of superpowers, so certain people could have powers like the Justice League? Damn it...This is not good." Gordon replied with a sigh.

"Don't worry, Jim. I will make sure Strange is put behind bars, as well as the others. I managed to defeat Scarecrow before coming here. He tried to poison the water supply with his fear toxin. If it wasn't for me, he would have succeeded." Batman said.

"It's a good thing that bastard is now defeated, I wonder how he likes prison there." Gordon said.

"Nevertheless, I have to stay the majority of the time there. Those heroes are not familiar with their way of operation, as we saw with Scarecrow." Batman explained.

"If you're gone, who will be protecting Gotham?" The commissioner asked.

"I have a few allies in Gotham who could take over for me while I am gone. Some Justice League members could also patrol Gotham from time to time, as well." Batman responded.

"If you believe that this is the best solution, then I am with you. At least the majority of those bastards are away, and Gotham is currently safer than ever." Gordon said.

Batman just turned around and started walking up to the ledge of the building, about to glide down until he heard Gordon's voice one more time.

"Batman...Good luck out there." Gordon said with a serious tone, observing the Dark Knight.

Batman just turned his head around to look at Gordon once more, giving him a slight nod before gliding down towards the Batmobile.

The Dark Knight got into the batmobile once again, and started driving towards the Batcave. It was time for him to return.

After a while, Batman once again arrived at the Batcave, parking the Batmobile. He jumped out of it and headed towards the Batcomputer.

"I see you have returned, Master Bruce. I hope that means that everything went alright." Alfred said, watching Batman.

"Surprisingly yes, I did not have any trouble at all." Batman said as he pulled out the chip from his utility belt, placing it at the desk of the Batcomputer.

"Lucius will come later to pick this chip up. With it, we will have our own teleporter." Batman said.

"But don't you already have that device with which you can transport yourself?" Alfred asked.

"With a teleporter, I will be able to send equipment through it. I am thinking of moving the Batmobile there so I can get around easier." Batman replied.

"I see...What are you planning on doing now, sir?" Alfred asked.

"I will head back to the universe to try and find out more clues on where the others are hiding, and what they are planning...Then I am going to find Hugo Strange, and put an end to his scheme." Batman replied as he pulled out the teleporter from his utility belt.

"Very Well, sir. I really hope you and Master Damian are going to look out for yourselves in that other world." Alfred said.

Batman turned his head towards his butler "You know me and Damian well Alfred." He said before fixing his attention on the teleporter, and pressing the red button once more.

Within the blink of an eye, he found himself back at his manor in Musutafu. The Dark Knight let out a sigh as he made his way towards the room where he and Damian leave their suits.

As he was making his way towards the room, he looked to his left towards the living room, seeing Damian fast asleep on the couch in his casual clothes. It was a busy night for them, so it was a good thing he is getting some rest.

But then the TV, which was turned on, grabbed his attention. The Breaking News just came on.

"We have some Breaking News! The villain known as the Scarecrow, had attempted to poison the water supply of Musutafu with an entire crew. Fortunately, the Scarecrow was caught in the raid by police. The police have also confirmed some shocking facts, apparently, the villain was entirely quirkless, and this confirmation shocked the entire hero society." The reporter on the news said.

"But, another mystery surfaced during the raid. A Police Helicopter managed to catch two figures up on the roof in some suits, these two figures vanished almost instantly after being spotted." The reporter then plays the footage from the police chopper, showing Batman and Robin dropping a smoke pellet after being detected.

"Police have said that they had never spotted these individuals before. So the question is, are they allies...Or enemies?" The reporter said.

Batman kept staring at the TV Screen as the reporter was speaking, before moving on towards the room. Now their existence was clear to the world, and they had to be extra careful when operating.

_**Later That Day** _

Bruce was sitting in front of a coffee table, reading about the news from Scarecrow's operation. The news of this quirkless man almost bringing the city to its knees spread like wildfire all over the world, and every single person was shocked at this reveal.

As Bruce was reading the paper, he suddenly heard the communication device beeping from the inside of his pocket. He took it into his free hand and instantly knew that Tsukauchi was calling him, and he was interested to see what he wanted.

Bruce answered the call and put it to his ear "Good Day Detective." He said in a deeper tone.

"Good Day Batman, I apologize if I am disturbing you, but I have some news. The President of the Hero Public Safety Commission wants to talk to you."

Bruce's eyes lightly widened, and he put the newspaper down on the coffee table. "Why does she want to talk to me?" He asked.

"The President had changed her mind about you, and she wants to give you free access to investigate cases of your villains." Tsukauchi replied.

After that warning the President made to Batman to stay out of their way, he was obviously very suspicious about this sudden change of mind, is she trying to set him a trap? "I accept...Under one condition. The talk will be held over the device, and not publicly." Bruce replied.

Tsukauchi understood Batman's suspicion, so he would grant his wish. "Are you fine with the meeting being held tonight at 10 PM?" Tsukauchi asked.

"Gladly..." Bruce responded as he then hung up on the communication device. Tonight he was going to talk to the President of the HPSF, and it would be impossible for them to try and hack into his location through the device due to strong Encryption.

He had to get ready for this talk with the President, because if she really means to give him free access, then it would be very beneficial for his mission to stop Hugo Strange.

**_10 P.M_ **

Bruce was in a dark room with his Batsuit on. The device was on the wall, directly facing the head of the Dark Knight, since they would be talking with facetime.

And then, he saw the device giving him the notification that someone was calling him. "Accept." Batman said, as the device accepted the call with voice recognition.

The president was also in a dark room, with only her head visible. The President looked at the Dark Knight through the device "Salutations, Batman." The President said.

Batman gave the President a light head bow out of respect "President..." He said before lifting his head back up, to face the President again.

"I believe you are already aware of the purpose of my call." The president said.

"Yes, I am. What made you suddenly change your mind, even after that warning you gave me?" The Batman asked.

"When I issued Tsukauchi to bring you that warning, the Scarecrow had only robbed the jewelry store. Back then, all I saw was a common burglar that could have been easily dealt with, especially since he was quirkless. But I never imagined that the villain would be capable of so much more destruction." The President stated.

Batman listened closely to her words, and carefully observed her face and eyes for any physical signs of lying, which some people use to make. For now, he was unable to detect any changes that could indicate a lie.

"The attack on the restaurant happened, and then his attempt to poison the water supply. I greatly underestimated the villain and his capabilities. He came dangerously close to destroying the entire city, something no other villain could do in only one night. And without your intervention, he would have succeeded." The President said.

"That is exactly what I expected to happen. That they would be underestimated, leaving them a chance to cause great destruction." Batman responded.

"Yes, that is a fault I admit to having made. And if the other villains are as dangerous and capable as the Scarecrow, then Musutafu could currently be having an even bigger threat than the recently established League of Villains." The President said.

Batman listened carefully once again, and everything the President said made sense as to why she suddenly changed her mind.

"You and your partner managed to defeat the Scarecrow and stop his plan of poisoning the water supply. And for that..." The president then bowed down her head "Me and the city are eternally in your debt." She said before lifting her head back up. "You and your partner are the only ones familiar with their way of operation, and with you on our side, we could defeat them." She said.

"Thank you for your words, President." Batman replied.

"So that is why, I will personally give you two free roam around the area, as well as give you personal protection by me. the Police will also be open for cooperation in case you need them." The President said.

"I am extremely grateful for your offer, President. And I gladly accept. This will certainly lead us one step closer to their downfall" Batman responded.

"And one more thing. I think it would be best that the public and others do not find out about the truth that you and they are from another universe. I will make something up that would be more believable and easier to swallow. The truth will only be known by me and Detective Tsukauchi." The President said.

"As long as I approve of your alternative story before making it official, we have a deal." Batman responded.

_**Meanwhile** _

While the talk between the President and Batman was going on, Damian was in his room on the computer. He was trying to find some details on All Might's quirk, but it seemed like no one knew what his quirk was.

He kept thinking back to that moment at the USJ, when Cementos stopped him from helping Midoriya and All Might. Why was he prevented from going near them, and it seemed like Midoriya was trying to stop him as well.

He also thought back to the moments Midoriya was using his quirk, and it strangely resembled that of All Might a lot. A quirk similar to the number one pro-hero, and Midoriya trying to stop him from helping him and All Might, and the mystery behind All Might's quirk...Something was not right here.

"All of these things have to be connected somehow..." Damian thought to himself before looking up.

"I think it would be time to visit Midoriya and talk to him face to face."


End file.
